Eternal Snow
by 0MoonPrincess0
Summary: - Post-Brotherhood - When the Elric brothers left Reseembol to search for the Philosopher's Stone, Edward left half of his heart behind. Years later his past finally catches up to him. Can he make the only woman he ever loved forgive him? Will he have the strength to hold on to something he once let go?
1. Returning

**(A/N):** Hello, guys! I know I've published this story a while ago but I only remembered now that I never quite explained the concept behind it before. So, this story happens about six years after the events of the Promised Day when Al gets his body back. You will noticed I've altered the timeline a little, extending it so when the Promised Day came and they defeated Father, Edward is eighteen and Al is seventeen.

I'm trying to keep Edward as faithful to the original as possible because I fell in love with his character exactly as he is. However, in my fanfic he is twenty-five already so I want to make him more mature and deep. I like to write emotionally developed characters, which is why you will all see a side of Edward that might be more emotional. I will also be working a bit on Alphonse; I love him to death but seing as he has grown I think he deserves to be a little more explored, I want him to experience different feelings and different human emotions, including mistakes and heartache.

I like to think I'm doing a good job developing their more adult and sensitive sides, but I am open to constructive criticism! Keep in mind that things might be a bit different, even in the flashbacks and in the past events, because Aria was inserted in the middle.

Thank you for your attention and on with the story! :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Fullmetal Alchemist universe unfortunately! I only claim the rights on my plot and my OC's!

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 _ **September, 1924**_

The first rays of sun broke through soft lacy curtains, softly greeting the young woman sleeping on the bed across the window. She was curled up like a little kitten, hiding underneath the covers, only a mess of auburn curls visible. The sun made her want to bury herself even further in the warmth of her bed but she knew she had to get up soon.

Kicking off the covers to the end of the bed, she stretched her arms over her head, yawning loudly. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen.

Aria immediately noticed the figure sprawled on the couch. She scowled at his muddy boots and the cigarette behind his pierced ear. It was the third time that week; she had given him an earful the last time but apparently her little brother just didn't care about her rules.

She sighed and walked into her kitchenette, robotically she put a full kettle heating on the stove and went through the cabinets looking for the instant coffee. While she waited, she fixed a bowl of all bran cereal and ate it quietly, leaning against the counter glaring daggers at her brother. It would've been nice if she could actually burn a couple of holes through him, she thought annoyed.

The kettle whistled just as she finished. She turned it off and made herself a cup of coffee with a little bit of cinnamon and sugar and, after a second thought, she made another for her brother the way he usually liked it - black, no sugar. She settled them both on the table before walking to him.

She slapped his dirty feet off the couch, starling him awake. "I told you before - no boots on my couch. Next time I'll take them off and throw them out the window," she snapped at him.

He lazily sat up, rubbing his face. "Yeah yeah, sorry sis," he mumbled.

"Here-" She handed him the coffee mug, which he took with twinkling eyes. He was such a sucker for coffee. "What time did you come home last night?"

Markus sipped his coffee with delight. "Dunno. Maybe 3 am... or 4..." He saw the look she was giving him and rolled his eyes. "Don't even start, sis, I don't have school today, alright?"

"It's not about school, Markus, it's about you being out all night with those guys. You know I don't like them, they're trouble."

"You don't even know them," he argued.

"I don't need to, I know most of them have spent their entire lives in and out of juvie and those who haven't are just one step away from going."

Markus snorted. He stood up, towering over her short frame despite her being six years older, and walked past her, towards his room.

"Whatever, Aria, just leave me alone," he said, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

Aria sighed, running a hand through the tangled mess that was her hair. She could already feel the first signs of a migraine starting to show.

She took a glance at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 8 am. She really needed to hurry up, she told Joseph she would open the bookstore the next morning so he could catch a bit more of sleep than he was getting.

* * *

«"Have you caught the train yet, brother?"

"Not yet, I'm still at the train station," he answered his little brother as he looked at the giant clock hanging above the entrance. "I think I'll make it before lunch time. Think Granny made apple pie for desert?"

Edward's mouth watered just thinking about Pinako's homemade apple pie. He had traveled everywhere and he soon found out that no one could make an apple pie quite like that old woman. Alphonse chuckled on the other line of the phone, making him blush.

«"I'm sure she did, brother! Man, I can't wait to get there too... save me a piece, okay?"

"Tsk! If you don't hurry I'll eat it all!" He threatened jokingly.

«"Ahh you can't, brother, don't be selfish!"

He chuckled. "When are you getting home anyway?"

«"I'm already in the Eastern city, I'm crossing the desert tomorrow but it'll take me a couple days so maybe, in four days?" Alphonse answered uncertain.

"Okay okay. Be careful, don't strain your body just to get to Reseembol faster!" He said as the sound of the train caught his attention. "The train's here, I have to go. I'll call tomorrow morning before you leave, okay Al?"

«"Sure! Bye bye, brother!"

Edward quickly hung up the phone and boarded the train. He soon found an empty carriage. He put his bag on the compartment over the seats and sat down near the window, letting his golden eyes search the landscape as the train left the station of Aerugo.

Two months had passed since his boss had politely asked him to travel to the next door country and study with a great scientist who lived in Lorvth, a small city near the border. Edward had found Alxexander a bit off the top, but he supposed all geniuses were a little crazy. His research on using alchemy to improve technology had been most fascinating though and he was anxious to tell his boss all about it.

Edward looked at his gloved hands for a moment before closing them with a sigh. He should've been used to not performing alchemy by now. After all, everything had happened six years ago. But it was a bit infuriating to work with alchemists and scientists and not being able to do much more than decipher formulas and formulate theories. There was always a tiny piece of him itching to practice.

Pushing those thoughts away from his mind, he crossed his arms behind his head and stretched his legs in front of him, putting his feet over the seat. Some sleep would do him good.

* * *

Aria finished wrapping up the new children's book by Rowena Clark and happily gave it to the anxious seven year old bouncing on her feet. The little girl grinned like the Cheshire cat, filling her chest with a fuzzy warmth. She just had to smile back.

The bell tinkled as the door opened. Aria looked up to see Winry walking in, her lovely golden pony tail bouncing with each of her strides.

"Hi, Winry!" She greeted her with a smile, waving goodbye at the little girl who all but ran out of the store, hugging the new book to her chest. Aria giggled. "I swear, Siri is getting cuter every time I see her."

Winry nodded eagerly. "She really is! And she's going to have a brother very soon, did you know?"

"Of course I know, Lyra's belly is huge, it's pretty much impossible not to notice," she laughed. "So, what brings you to my store today?"

"Will you promise not to make fun of me?" The blonde girl looked at her with wide glowing blue eyes. Aria raised a shapely eyebrow. "I want a few recipe books-" Winry was cut off by her friend's snort. She scowled. "I told you not to laugh!"

"I'm sorry, Winry! But why on earth would you want a recipe book? You can't cook even if the fate of the world depends on it!"

Winry blushed fiercely, looking down at the floor as if it was suddenly the most important thing in the store. She twirled with the hem of her black mini skirt nervously. "Well... Ed's coming back today and he's staying for lunch so I wanted to cook something for him... I don't want him to make fun of my cooking skills anymore!"

Aria felt a tug in her stomach at the mention of her old friend's name. Frowning, she ignored it entirely, focusing on Winry.

"There's a whole section of cooking books in the back, it's the seventh bookshelf, near the health section," she said, mentioning towards the back of the store. "Garland has a few beginner's books... and I suppose you could also see Madame Chrissy's _Easy Recipes for All Occasions_. They're all very helpful when you're on a starting basis..." Aria trailed off when she noticed the look Winry was giving her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just... I never really noticed before but you're really smart aren't you, Aria?"

She rolled her eyes, a hint of annoyance flashing through the green. "Great compliment," she muttered. Winry started apologizing but Aria simply shrugged it off. "It's fine, Winry, go on and see those books otherwise you won't have a lot of time to cook for the golden boy."

That seemed to work like a charm as Winry quickly hurried to the back of the store. Aria heaved a long and relieved sigh. She adored her friend but she much preferred small doses of her, seeing as Winry tended to be a bit overwhelming.

Her employee came in about half an hour later, bringing with him a very large cup of coffee from the bistro in front of them. She gave him a loud kiss on the cheek and Joseph laughed good-naturedly before getting his hands to work. A couple school girls who had wandered in a while ago glared at her from behind a bookshelf but Aria made a point to ignore them, she was used to Joseph's fangirls by now. He was a gorgeous man, she thought so too, with his silky hair shorter on the sides and longer on the top, sapphire blue eyes and a very devious smirk with a little dimple on the right side of his face.

Joseph and Aria had gone to the same school although not the same class. He was the star of the martial arts club, every girl was head over heels for him. Aria wasn't and that was, obviously, what caught his attention. He soon began following her around like a lost puppy, sitting with her even when she was studying or helping her out around her parent's bakery. Aria wasn't particularly pleased with her new shadow but after a while she warmed up to him, he was very cute and she soon discovered he was also incredibly smart, he could learn a language with same easiness as she could read.

They had gone their separate ways when Aria got into one of the top Superior Academies in Amestris at fifteen, and moved to Central. Joseph had stayed in Reseembol, he took a job as a foreign language teacher and moved on with his life. But Aria knew he would often think of her, after all she thought of him as well. So when she returned to her hometown about half an year ago and opened her bookstore, she wasn't the least bit surprised when Joseph showed up at her step offering to help out as a part-timer.

She was brought out of her memories by Winry walking up to the register counter.

"So did you find them?" Aria asked.

"Yeah!" Winry nodded, smiling. "Thank's a lot, Aria, these will be really helpful!"

Aria smiled back. "I'm sure they will." She registered the books and packed them before returning them to her friend. "Have fun cooking and tell Edward I said hi."

Winry's eyes dropped to her neck and her smile quivered for the briefest moment. It was back on so quick, Aria wondered if she had imagined it.

"Sure, I'll tell him! Bye, Aria!" She stared after the blonde's slim back suddenly feeling like she had done something wrong.

Aria brought a slim hand to her neck and as she felt the coldness of the pendant she felt that same familiar tug in her stomach. It was so silly, she thought, she wanted to cut the knots that were twisting in there, she just wanted to stop feeling like she used to feel when she was a little girl.

* * *

Edward leapt over the steps of the Rockbell's cottage, the loud thumping of his automail leg attracting Dell's attention as loud barks echoed from the open windows.

"Oi, Granny! Winry! I'm here!" He yelled as he knocked on the door.

Someone screeched from inside, startling him. There was a lot of bumping and crashes and grumbling from both women and then a dark cloud came out of the window, followed by a horrible stench.

Edward grabbed his nose. He was considering whether or not to burst the door down when Pinako opened up, meeting him with a grin that made her eyes crinkle even more than usual. Dell jumped up and down excitedly, barking with his tongue out, it almost looke like he was smiling.

"Hello, stranger! Oh you're so tall I thought it was my Edward but he's so small he could've been a midget, of course you couldn't be him - oh oh oh oh!"

A vein popped on the side of his forehead. "Oi old hag, you wanna put me in a bad mood on my first day back?!"

"Who are you calling an old hag, you overgrown midget?!"

"Ed!"

Winry came at him with so much force he had to take a step back so he wouldn't fall off the porch. He hugged her back, chuckling softly.

"Hi, Winry!"

"You idiot, you were gone so long!" She whimpered, stepping away from him but still keeping close enough to make him feel a little uncomfortable.

"I was gone two months, it's not that much," he said with an eye roll. He walked around her and went into the house. He halted as noticed the whole place was filled with a thin layer of smoke and there was flour scattered on the floor. "What the hell happened in here?"

Winry had the decency to look sheepish. "Ah ah... I was trying to make you lunch but well... it burned... and I couldn't finish the muffins I was baking either..."

"What? You burned our food? I'm starving, Winry! I haven't eaten all day!"

"Oh don't get your pants in a twist, midget, I can make something quick and there's still my apple pie," Pinako told him as she swiped off the floor with an old broom. She could see the twinkle in Edward's golden eyes. It warmed her heart. "No one's letting you starve, so go on upstairs and make yourself comfortable, I'll call you when it's done."

Edward shrugged. "Alright alright, but I'm only staying for tonight, I'm getting back to my apartment tomorrow morning." Pinako nodded as he made his way upstairs. "And stop calling me midget, you mini old hag, I'm taller than Al now!"

Pinako chose to ignore him. She grabbed the back of her granddaughter's top when she tried to follow Edward up the stairs. "You're not going anywhere, young lady, you're going to clean up the mess you made in my kitchen!"

"Come on, grandma!"

He tuned them off with a smile. Ah, he had missed those two.

The room was the same as he remembered, even the second bed - his brother's bed - was still there, even though Edward and Alphonse hadn't slept at the Rockbell's for almost three years. He put his bag on the desk near the window and took a seat on his bed, taking off his boots and stripping down his brown jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

At first, he considered laying down and rest but he found himself too restless. After all, he had been sitting down on the train for five hours. So he decided to snoop around the room while the two women downstairs made him lunch. His eyes scanned the large bookshelf for anything interesting but he had already read all of those books when he was younger. Then he moved on to a wooden chest, but it was empty.

He scowled; of course it was empty, he didn't have any of his clothes there anymore.

He zeroed in the desk, it had a bunch of drawers.

Edward opened the first drawer finding a bunch of his old handbooks. They were full of alchemy, he noticed fondly. Nothing but childish scribbles and rude drawings of transmutation circles. It brought a sense of nostalgia to him.

Shaking his head, he closed that drawer and opened the next one. He froze. He gingerly touched the drawing, overwhelmed with memories. It was such a bad sketch, he thought, the moon was crooked, the filigram was clumsy, the stone and chain were drawn with too much thickness. Yet, Edward couldn't stop staring at the drawing of the necklace he had made so many years ago, and suddenly he could remember very clearly the day he had made it.

* * *

 _"Okay, I'm gonna do it!" The little seven year old exclaimed as he stared at the messy transmutation circle he had drawn in the damp dirt._

 _"Are you sure, brother?" His little brother asked concerned. "You never made anything so complicated before..."_

 _Edward looked at the little girl sitting on the grass, not caring the least bit if she was ruining her new pink floral dress. She was making a crown with wild flowers, she seemed very focused on her task but when she felt the weight of his eyes she glanced up to flash him a lovely smile._

 _He blushed ten thousand shades of red._

 _"What are you going to do, Edward?" She asked honestly curious._

 _"Just wait and see!"_

 _´ With a new found determination, he focused his entire concentration on the circle. He took one last glance at the drawing he had spent hours making and, with a deep breath, Edward put his hands over the circle._

 _The ground inside the circle was engulfed by a blinding blue light. He could hear his brother and her awe's but he ignored them, keeping his eyes on the dirt and the pieces of metal shifting in the middle of the circle. Once the light died, Edward immediately grabbed the results of his transmutation to inspect it before showing them. He smiled with pride._

 _Edward kneeled down beside the little girl and extended his hand. "Here! It's for you!" He squeaked, feeling his cheeks blushing again._

 _The little girl touched his hand, sparks shooting up their arms. She looked at the beautiful pendant dangling from a simple silver chain - a crescent moon with a small golden stone in the middle - and stared in a daze._

 _Edward waited for what felt like an eternity, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap as he stayed there, kneeling in front of her. When she met his eyes, piercing him with beautiful sea green eyes, he held his breath. Then, she beamed, and he forgot all together how to breathe._

 _"I love it, Edward! I'll never take it off, I promise!" She said, her voice full of happiness as she put it around her neck._

 _He didn't answer. He was frozen with a face that resembled a tomato slowly turning purple from the lack of oxygen. Al shook him worriedly, yelling when he fell to his side like a frozen statue._

 _"Ahhh brother!"_

* * *

Edward smiled into the memory. How long had it been since he had last thought about her? He wondered if she still wore the stupid little necklace.

"Ed, lunch is ready!" He heard Winry call from downstairs.

He sighed, settling down the sketch on his pillow instead of locking it up in the drawer again. He stretched his arms over his head and made his way downstairs just as his stomach let out a giant growl. He was really hungry.

* * *

Alphonse couldn't be more relieved to get to Cameron after three days of traveling across the desert. It was getting dark so he checked into a modest pension, ignoring the flirtatious inn keeper, and quickly fled to his room. He wanted nothing more than to take a long bath, he had sand in places he didn't even know it was possible to have.

He felt much better after showering.

There was a balcony in his room, he noticed, walking towards it and leaning over the railing. It had a pretty nice view of the little town and the next door desert. He could see the people strolling down the busy streets, the traveling artists dancing and playing and the children running. He closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze playing with his golden locks and breathing in the lighter hair.

It had been so stuffy in Xing. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this light. Maybe last year, when he had taken a break from his studies and went to visit Granny Pinako and Winry. The air in Amestris was different than in Xing. There was the smell of wet grass, the coolness of the wind, the sound of laughter and music - his country's music.

He was so happy to be coming home for good this time. No more long rides in uncomfortable trains, no more crossing deserts, no more sand in weird places, no more stuffiness and foreign foods. It just felt amazing.

He grinned, opening his eyes, and decided to go out for dinner since it was such a beautiful night. The black haired inn keeper tried to lure him into staying but he dismissed himself as politely as he could and hurried out of the inn. A little boy ran into him as he chased down his friends, Alphonse smiled at his apology and waved as he ran off.

The owner of the restaurant was already familiar with him after nearly six years. He had liked the food so much that he made a point of stopping by every time he was in town and the owner couldn't be more pleased. They got along just great, and he always let Alphonse eat his meals at the counter so that they could make small conversation.

Afterwards, he went for a small walk, keeping an eye out to see if he could find some nice souvenirs for Pinako, Winry and his brother. Maybe something for Dell too, he smiled. There were several traveling artisans that evening so Alphonse easily found something suitable - two sets of spare earrings for Winry, a handcrafted smoking pipe for Granny, a chewing toy for Dell and a leather-bound journal for Edward. As he was making his way back to the inn, happy with all the gifts he had purchased, something caught his eye.

Alphonse crouched down in front of the jewelry a traveling woman had on display in a cloth on the ground. He asked if he could see them. When the woman nodded, he picked up a thin silver bracelet decorated with teal mineral stones and intricate patterns and stared intently. A flash of sea green eyes burst through his mind, making him smile fondly as he thought back to the last time he had seen her.

* * *

 _He was strolling down the streets of Reseembol on his way to see his brother when he saw her. She was standing on the tip of her toes trying to straighten the sign with the name of her bookstore that was crooked. He smirked and positioned himself behind her as quietly as he could before letting out a loud "boo" that made her jump ten feet in the air as she turned around with a hand over her heart. She scowled when she saw him._

 _"You're terrible, Alphonse, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed._

 _Alphonse gave her a devious smile. "Sorry, I couldn't resist Ari," he confessed, earning a chuckle out of her. "Here - I'll help you in exchange for your forgiveness."_

 _"How very chivalrous of you, monsieur."_

 _He was about a head taller than her so it was fairly easy for him to nudge the sign a bit and put it back in its proper place. Aria rolled her eyes at this, adding to his amusement. He stood back to stare at her. He had always found her so beautiful, her simplicity was captivating in a manner he hadn't been able to find anywhere else in the world._

 _"I was on my way to see my brother, but maybe you could take a break and I could buy you an ice cream first, what do you think, Ari?" He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, fighting the blush beginning to color his cheeks._

 _"Oh..." Alphonse watched her put a few curls behind her ear, casting her gaze down at the floor. "Huh... are you sure? I wouldn't want to rob your time with Edward... I know you're only staying until the end of the week..."_

 _He glanced at her neck, frowning. He shook his head stubbornly. "Don't worry about it, I can see him when he gets home anyway. So what do you say?"_

 _"Well if you say so, then okay!" She beamed. "But I want two scoops-"_

 _"Of cherry flavored ice cream with chocolate syrup on top, I know Ari!" He cut her off finishing her sentence with a knowing smile._

 _"Oh I hate that I'm this predictable to you, Alphonse!" She laughed, following down the street to the ice cream parlor._

* * *

Alphonse chuckled to himself.

He decided to buy the bracelet on an impulse before returning to his room at the inn. As he lay down in bed, later, he found his excitement growing. He couldn't wait to get home tomorrow.

* * *

So, what did you think guys? Be honest!

Love,

Moon Princess.


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the universe of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Only my plot and OC's!

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 _ **Still September, 1924**_

Aria was vexed. She was trying very hard to keep it under control but she was truly vexed.

If she had known that her friend Kara's idea of a small get-together reunion in her apartment was in fact a mingling party with lots of single men for her to get to know, she would've never left her place. Aria hated this sort of events. She was perfectly fine on her own, she couldn't see the point of her friends trying to force her into a relationship she didn't want. She knew they were thinking about her well fare, but it still annoyed her.

When she finally escaped from the arrogant self-centered military policeman Kara had introduced her to, Aria decided to go hiding in the balcony. She closed the doors behind her to seclude herself even more.

She sighed relieved as she leaned over the railing. It was getting colder, autumn was nearing. The cool wind made her shiver and she suddenly regretted having chosen that skin tight short sleeved purple dress and not bringing a jacket. It was still better than being stuffed in the small living room crammed with people. She could've sworn she could feel the testosterone and male egos clashing in the air around her.

The balcony doors opened. She immediately recognized his cologne and relaxed, taking a sip of the crystal glass she was holding, the taste of rosé wine making her tongue tingle pleasantly.

"So this is where you ran off to," Joseph said as he leaned over the railing beside her.

Aria looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was wearing a simple two piece suit - black trousers and blazer over a crimson button up shirt, the first two buttons were undone, giving him quite the dashing nonchalant looks. _He's way too handsome for his own good_ , she thought with a frown.

"It's too stuffy in there," she answered. "I don't know how you handle all that."

"You're just thinking about it too much. Just relax and talk to everyone like you normally talk to me, for example."

"They can't handle me talking normally, Jo."

"Well maybe not normally... just talk half normally and half like a regular person..." He trailed off when he noticed she was glaring at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Joseph shrugged. "You know what I mean, you're too smart for everyone else, and you're really headstrong, you have lots of bold ideas and a sharp mind... It can be pretty intimidating for the common people."

"The common people, huh? So what are you, extraordinary?" She joked, sipping on the wine again.

"Of course! I'm one of those very special exceptions!"

She snorted. "You're too full of yourself, that's what you are."

They stayed in silent. Aria gazed at the starry sky, her sea green eyes twinkling when she spotted a shooting star crossing the vast midnight blue. She smiled, remembering how often she would search for shooting stars on the rooftop of her house with her two best friends when they were young.

She heard Joseph moved to look at her. He was watching her intently but she didn't turn to meet him.

"I heard Edward was back," he started, trying to sound casual.

Aria would've thrown him off the balcony if she could. Her stomach twisted in a thousand knots for the fourth time that week and she cursed at it, feeling her face shut down and her shoulders stiffen.

"Yeah so?"

"Nothing... I was just making small talk, I guess."

"Since when do we make small talk?" She finally faced him. She was startled when she found him so close. When had he gotten so close? "What is it, Joseph?"

He ignored the warning look on her face and stepped even closer to Aria. She sucked in the scent of his musky cologne, the heat coming from his large body wrapping her like a blanket.

"Have dinner with me. Not like the usual dinner we have once in a while but a real dinner, in a restaurant with live music and great wine, maybe some desert..."

Aria put her hands over his chest, pushing him away from her, but he didn't budge. She just wanted to put some distance between them. She was having a hard time breathing.

"Stop it, Joseph, I'm not having dinner with you." She pushed him harder, still with no avail. "Why are you suddenly so persistent with this? I thought we had talked about it."

"I just want a chance, Aria... you can't pine over him for the rest of your life. It's okay to move on," he argued, caging her against the railing. "There is nothing wrong with having fun with someone."

"Fun?" She raised her eyebrows. "I think we both know I'm not much of a fun-kind-of-girl."

He chuckled from the back of his throat, the sound making her insides tingle. He was leaning towards her, Aria held her breath. She wanted to run, she didn't want him so near her, she didn't want any one near her ever again.

She felt his lips against her ear, shivering. "Just so you know... I'm not backing down."

With that, Joseph let her go and walked back into the living room, closing the door behind him. Aria felt her legs buckle slightly but she grabbed a hold of the railing to keep herself standing. She was breathing hard, she noticed.

She was so stupid.

* * *

"Brother!"

"Al!" Edward crushed his brother in a bear hug. He could tell he had lost weight but decided to get to that later, now he was simply happy to have his little brother back. "How was your trip?"

Alphonse stepped back and beamed. "It was fine, don't worry! How is everything around here? How are Winry and Granny?"

"Oh they're fine, those two never change," he said chuckling. "We can visit them tomorrow if you want, but today I'm keeping you all to myself!"

He laughed. "Sounds good to me, brother."

They made their way to Edward's apartment in the city. Everyone greeted Alphonse and he felt the happiest man in a long time. He had missed Reseembol so much; the streets, the buildings, the familiar friendly faces. He had missed everything.

The apartment was small and modest but comfortable and homey, Alphonse promptly threw himself on the comfy couch, burying his face on the pillows. He heard his brother laugh. He blushed, flashing him a grin.

"I missed these pillows!"

"Yeah, I can see that." Edward rolled his eyes. He walked into the kitchen and opened his fridge, frowning at how empty it was. He only had leftovers and a carton of orange juice. "Are you hungry? I don't have any food but we can go out if you want."

Alphonse sat up, nodding eagerly. "Going out sounds good, I want to go to Lyra's restaurant! I miss her homemade stew...!"

"That's settled then. Come on." He locked the door behind them and exited the building. Edward led him up the street. "Don't be too surprised when you see her, she's huge. I think she's almost nine months."

"Really?! Do you think it's going to be a boy or girl?"

Edward shrugged. "Dunno... but I bet it'll be a boy. She's way bigger than she was with Siri."

"That doesn't mean anything, brother," Alphonse said chuckling.

"Oh yeah? You'll see."

They talked comfortably as they walked towards the restaurant. When they arrived, Alphonse couldn't stop smiling because it hadn't changed the slightest. The building was painted in a soft pearl with large dark wooden windows and a wide promenade outlined by a fence of the same dark wood with several tables. There were yellow flowers underneath the windows and a climbing ivy dangling from the canopy.

Edward shook his head at his brother's obvious glee, amused by his childish antics, and stepped towards the entrance. As he looked at the counter, he froze in the doorway.

His hands trembled at the sight of her. She was exactly the same as he remembered. Her long auburn wavy hair cascaded down her back, curling at the ends, glistering against her peachy skin as the yellow dress she was wearing had a low cut back, and she had a few strands pinned just above her head with a little white barrette. She was smiling at the woman behind the counter while drinking a cup of something hot he had no idea what it was.

He felt his heart clench, it was so painful he had to bring one hand to touch the left side of his chest to make sure there was nothing piercing him.

Alphonse sped past him before he could react. He called her name and swept her off her feet as soon as she stepped down of the stool, twirling her around, laughing and making her laugh as well.

Edward stayed frozen, flashes of memories he had locked away taking over his mind.

* * *

 _"I love it, Edward! I'll never take it off, I promise!" She said, her voice full of happiness as she put it around her neck._

* * *

 _"Stop squirming or I'll mess it up!" The little ten year old girl scolded. She was sitting behind Edward, braiding his neck length golden hair into a small braid with caring hands. She was smiling because she could see his beet red cheeks and she could hear the frantic beating of his heart._

* * *

 _Edward suddenly stared deep into her eyes and scooted a little closer, being careful not to send them both flying off the branch they were perched on. The sunset engulfed Aria in a golden halo, turning her sea green eyes so clear they almost looked like crystal._

 _"H-have you ever k-kissed someone, Ari?" He stuttered, blushing. Aria also blushed, shaking her head. Edward gulped nervously. "W-well...! Close y-your e-eyes!"_

 _Her long dark lashes gingerly touched her rosy cheeks as she closed her eyes. He quickly closed the distance between them and placed his lips against hers. It was only a second, a fleeting sweet kiss none of them would forget._

* * *

 _Aria stood outside the Rockbell's residence. It was raining hard and she was drenched from head to toes, but she couldn't care less. Everything in her had gone numb._

 _"What do you mean I can't see them?" She asked at the old woman confused._

 _"I'm sorry, Ariana, but they don't want to see you..."_

 _"But they're hurt, I have to see them!"_

 _Edward felt tears running down his face as he listened from the other room. He knew he was breaking her heart. His was breaking too._

* * *

 _"EDWARD!" She yelled after him but he didn't stop, he kept running clumsily in his new automail leg. "Edward please stop! I don't understand anything!"_

 _He stopped, his back turned to her. He grabbed the horrible stub wrapped in bandages with his other hand. He didn't want her to see him like this._

 _"Go away, Aria," he whispered, his voice quivering. "Go away, I never wanna see you again!"_

* * *

 _"Aria...?" Edward stared at the fifteen year old girl bewildered. He couldn't believe he was actually seeing her. What was she doing in Central City?_

 _She refused to meet his eyes as she straightened her uniform after running into him. "I got into the Prime Academy. I'm staying with my aunt until I finish my studies," she answered blankly._

 _He reached for her hand but she flinched back. He frowned. "Aria I'm so sorry for what I said that day... I was hurting and didn't want you to see me like that... you deserved better than that..."_

* * *

 _Aria was home alone when the bell rang. She opened the door, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of golden eyes. He was taller, she noticed, he didn't look eighteen, there was new harshness to him that made him seem a lot older._

 _"What are you doing here, Edward?" She asked completely thrown off guard._

 _He didn't give her an answer. He closed the space between them in less than two strides and crashed his lips against hers, pulling her body as close to his as humanely possible, making every fiber in her burn._

* * *

 _The storm raged outside, lightening striking impetuously. The sound of the rain muffled their moans and the ruffling of the sheets._

 _Edward nibbled on her neck, gripping one of her hands tightly above their heads, their fingers intertwined. He grabbed her tiny waist with his other hand, pulling her even closer to him as she brought her leg higher, her knee squeezing hard against his back. He groaned when she arched her body, moaning his name._

 _He had never felt anything like this._

* * *

"Hi, Edward."

The sound of her voice pulled him back to reality like a punch in the gut. He stood there with absolutely no idea of what do to. She looked even more beautiful than the last time he'd seen her six years ago.

His brother jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. "Brother, say something!" He whispered urgently.

"H-hi!" He croaked pathetically. He felt like face palming at the sound.

"So, I guess we finally cross each other's paths after living in the same city for the last year and a half," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Edward scratched the back of neck, feeling sweat beginning to run down. "Y-yeah, guess so... huh, how... how have you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Fine too..."

They fell into an awkward silence. In fact, the whole restaurant seemed to have gone silent and as Edward dared to look around he noticed that everyone was staring at them. He felt his face flush.

Beside him, Alphonse shifted his weight uncomfortably. He wanted to do something to cut the tension but he couldn't figure out what.

"Well, I better get back to work," Aria announced. She grabbed her purse, leaving a note on the counter for Lyra, and walked past the two golden eyed brothers. "Stop by tomorrow, okay Alphonse? See you around, Edward."

As soon as she was gone, Edward let out the breath he had been holding in, deflating like a balloon. His brother scowled.

"You didn't have to make that so awkward, brother," he critiqued annoyed.

Edward flinched involuntarily. "Well I'm sorry but I wasn't exactly counting on finding her here as you can imagine."

"Honestly..." Alphonse shook his head in disappointment. "I don't get the both of you... we've been friends since forever, why did you stop writing to her?"

"How do you know I wrote to her?" He eyed his brother suspiciously.

"She told me," he replied bluntly.

 _Of course she did!_ , Edward thought bitterly. "Look, it doesn't matter okay? Let's just drop this and get something to eat. I'm starving."

Alphonse wanted to argue but he figured it would be better to do so. At least for the time being.

* * *

Once she finally reached the safety of her bookstore, Aria allowed her legs to give in under her.

Something wet fell on her fists and she realized she was crying. She wiped her cheeks but she couldn't hold the tears anymore, she felt as if her chest would burst with the pain she felt piercing through her heart. She sobbed uncontrollably into her hands, shaking with every gulf of air.

It hurt her so much. She could still feel the warmth of his skin on hers, his hand gliding across her body...

* * *

 _His kiss was searing, passionate. She couldn't formulate any coherent thoughts with his lips moving against hers like this or with his hands running up and down her sides leaving her with a burning need to be touched even more._

 _Edward closed the door behind them with a kick before leading her to her bedroom. As the back of her knees hit something hard, they both toppled over the small bed chuckling into the kiss. She pulled his hair out of the pony tail he used in the nape of his neck, combing her fingers through the long silky tresses she loved, making him moan in her mouth with her caresses. He deepened the kiss with an intensity that made her blush, his tongue leaving her dizzy and panting, before moving to her neck, sliding his lips down her collarbone._

 _She felt his hand on her bare thigh, slowly drifting upwards, disappearing inside her skirt. When he touched her, Aria threw her head back moaning his name. She was afraid to melt in his hands. He cupped her face meeting her gaze and she would never forget his glazed golden eyes, clouded with hunger as he brought her in for another burning kiss._

 _It was storming outside, she was faintly aware of the flashes of light. She couldn't focus anymore, she couldn't even remember when had their clothes come off and fallen on the floor. Everything blurred around her. There was nothing else but the feeling of Edward's skin on hers and the sound of their frantic hearts._

 _Edward gripped one of her hands tightly above their heads, their fingers intertwining and he pressed it against the pillow. She buckled her hips as he moved inside of her, grabbing her tiny waist with his other hand, pulling her even closer to him as she brought her leg higher, her knee squeezing hard against his back. He groaned when she arched her body, moaning his name._

 _They moved urgently, but Edward was almost agonizingly slow. Aria was lost in a whirlwind of sensations, his hands were everywhere and she felt a burning ball growing in her lower belly becoming bigger, wider. She sunk her nails on his broad shoulders, crying out as she came undone, wave after wave of pleasure rolling off her, making all of her quiver. He held her even more tightly, burying his face in her neck, moving faster. She felt his tears on her skin and her own followed as they reached the peak together, the lightening outside muffling their cries of climax._

* * *

Aria cried harder. She didn't think it would be so hard to see him again. After six years, she was still completely, devotedly, deeply in love with Edward Elric.


	3. Forgiving

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only have claims on any OC characters.

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 _ **October, 1924**_

Alphonse gave a few finishing brushes with a small comb on his hair, smoothing his side swept bangs. He had cut his hair last year, leaving it slightly longer on top and shorter on the sides like he used to wear when he was younger. It suited him better than long, he thought, Edward always looked better with it than him.

He dressed a brown jacket over his green t-shirt. The jacket was a bit old but it matched his pants so he decided he could wear it a couple more years before throwing it out. It had been a Christmas present from Winry and he had grown fond of it.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, brother?" Alphonse asked over his shoulder at his sulking brother sitting on the couch with a book on his lap.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows, not looking up. "She invited you, not me. I'm not just going to show up uninvited."

"I'm sure Ari wouldn't mind if you joined us..."

"I already said that I'm not going, Al. Why are you being so persistent with this?" He grunted.

Alphonse puffed, beginning to feel annoyed. "Because you're hiding something from me, you both are! What can't you guys tell me, huh? I mean we are best friends aren't we? All of us?"

"We're not ten years old anymore, Al. Besides, Aria and I haven't spoken in six years, I wouldn't even know how to talk to her..."

He stared at his older brother, the gears in his head working to try and understand him. Edward had always been stubborn, but he used to act very differently when it concerned Aria. They had all struggled with their friendship when both he and Edward lost their body and limbs and had embarked on the journey to get them back. He remembered his brother suffering with what he had said to their friend and the distance he had built between them. But he also remembered when the both of them started talking again four years later, Edward seemed to gain a new determination.

Then something had happened. Alphonse couldn't be sure of what because he was at the hospital recovering from the terrible shape his body had returned into, but he knew something had happened. During that year when he couldn't walk around with his brother, something had happened and Aria and Edward stopped talking to each other again.

Alphonse sighed. "Maybe you could start by going to see her," he offered. When Edward didn't answer, he gave up. "Fine, it's up to you anyway. I'm going now, okay? See you later."

He slammed the door on his way out, frustration bubbling inside of him. They were both behaving like children. He wasn't going to take it. He would bring the two of them closer even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Aria knew he would show up sooner or later. After all, she knew him better than anyone. However, it still caught her by surprise to see him walking into the bookstore on that rainy afternoon.

He was different, she noticed, he hadn't grown much since she'd seen him that night six years ago, but his shoulders were broader, his jaw was more square and his hair was longer. He was wearing dark pants and a white shirt with a black vest over it. He had rolled up the sleeves to the elbows and undone the first two buttons showing some of his fair skin. His lovely blonde hair was pulled into pony tail at the nape of his neck, leaving a few strands to frame his face. He was wet from the light drizzle that had started a while ago and he was soaking her entrance mat.

Her treacherous heart gave a thousand leaps in its place. She purposely ignored it as she grabbed a towel from under the counter and tossed it over to him. He caught it easily.

"You're dripping all over my store," she pointed out, her face blank.

Edward suddenly felt like this was mistake. She clearly didn't want him here, and he wasn't all that certain he wanted to be there either.

He stared unblinkingly at the towel, not knowing exactly what do whit it since his brain had decided it was funny to stop functioning whenever Aria was around. He heard her sigh and then the sound of high heels clicking against the floor. She took the towel from his hands and dropped it over his head, drying his hair gently. From where she stood, in front of him, he could see the necklace he had made for her around her neck - the golden stone seemed to glare at him accusingly.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled self-consciously. He was very aware of the stares the customers were throwing their way.

"It's okay, it'll dry eventually." There was a second meaning to her words, he noticed, but it didn't surprise him. His apology wasn't for the floor either. "What are you doing here? Were you looking for any books?"

He pried her hands away from the towel so he could put some distance between them. He couldn't think straight with her so close.

"No. I wanna talk to you," he managed to articulate before he could get cold feet.

Cold sea green eyes pierced him. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Aria, please..."

There was a pregnant pause. Then she rolled her eyes, turning around to look at Joseph who was watching them near a bookshelf with a scowl.

"Can you handle the store on your own for a while?" He nodded begrudgingly. Aria mentioned for Edward to follow her through a door on the right, there was a flight of stairs on the other side. "My apartment is upstairs," she explained.

Her place was a lot like his, he observed. The same shades on the walls, furniture of the same wood, the same floor, but it was better decorated, with colorful paintings, decorative statues and plants. There were two bookshelves crammed with books and a few more scattered around the room - on the coffee table, on the couch, on floor, on counter of the kitchenette adjacent.

It made him smile; Aria had always been such a book worm.

"Do you want coffee?" She offered politely.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, sure." She gestured towards a chair at the table. He sat down.

"So, what is it?" She asked, her back to him as she moved around the kitchen to make coffee for the both of them.

He swallowed, staring down at his fists on the table. Was it just him or the room was too hot?

"I dunno..." He confessed honestly. "Al has been pestering me nonstop about talking to you..."

Aria snorted. "Tell me about it. I don't remember him being this insistent, I thought you were the stubborn one."

That brought him the hint of a smile. "Guess I must've rubbed off on him. When we were traveling around the country, searching for the Philosopher's Stone I watched him grow and become an entirely different man that what I envisioned. Although I am glad the only thing I rubbed off on him was my stubbornness, I would never forgive myself if he had become a scarred bitter man..." He trailed off as he noticed her stare.

There was silence for the next moments, the only sound being the soft tapping of the rain and the fire heating a kettle on the stove.

Edward squirmed underneath her unwavering stare.

"Why did you leave, Edward?" He pursed his lips, clenching his jaw. "I mean, you waltzed into my life after four years, popping in and out as you pleased for the next two years that followed, completely turning everything I know upside down, ruining all my plans, and then that night you simply left. You wrote me a stupid note and disappeared again. How is any of that fair to me?"

"It's not. It's anything but fair, Ari, I know that!"

"Then why?"

"I just... Ugh!" He grunted, running a shaky hand through his hair, disheveling his pony tail. He took a deep breath in. "I only wanted to make sure you were alright, that's why I kept visiting you at your aunt. I loved that you were the top student of your class and I loved knowing you were building this really bright future for you even if I couldn't share it with you. That was enough for me; it truly was! But then you showed up at the hospital to see Al with that other guy and you were I don't know, dating him I guess because you were holding hands and you had this ridiculously enormous ring, I wasn't sure if it was what I thought it was... I just lost my mind..." Edward looked away from her ashamed. "I didn't plan on going to see you that night, before I knew it I was already ringing the bell. I was about to leave, but then you opened the door and I don't know what came over me... It felt like my body moved without my command."

"Is that your excuse? You couldn't control your body?" She scoffed.

Edward stood up abruptly, glaring at her with harsh golden eyes. "You didn't exactly push me away, Ari," he pointed out.

She flushed but she stood her ground. "I was caught by surprise, you took advantage of my moment of weakness!"

"Advantage? You pulled me inside! I'd say you were quite participative in the whole activity!"

"Like I said, I-I was caught by surprise! You hadn't kissed me since we were ten years old, I didn't k-know what to do!"

"Well alright then I didn't know that the best thing to do when you don't know how to react when somebody kisses you is to sleep with them but it sure is great to know that! I'll make sure to remember!"

Aria threw her hands up, screaming in a state of frustration that was giving her a massive head ache.

"It doesn't matter, none of this matters!" She argued fiercely. "Why did you leave like that?!"

"Because I saw the marriage invitations on top of your desk!" He yelled back, slamming his hands on the table. The sound echoed through the apartment, making her jump. Aria stared at him wide eyed, like a deer caught in the headlights. "I... you were asleep and I was looking around when I saw them on the table... the date was set for after your eighteenth birthday... there was your name next to that Dexter or whatever's his name and a picture of you two... you were smiling so big... you looked so happy, how could I take that away from you?"

She stood in silence, taking in everything he had just told her. For once, Aria found herself speechless. When the kettle whistled, she turned off the stove and made two cups of coffee with shaky hands, this time she didn't bother with cinnamon or sugar for hers. She breathed in and put one cup on the table for Edward but he didn't touch it.

"His name was Derek," she started, "we met at the Academy, he was a couple years older than me and majoring in algebra algorithms. He was sort of cute, sort of funny, sort of interesting. He took me out on a few dates, we were good together so he proposed and I said yes because it would please my father and it would be good for my future."

Edward closed his eyes, a strangled sound escaping from the back of his throat. "Ari please, I really don't want to hear about your fiancé."

"He's not my fiancé, Edward, not anymore. The day after you left I called him and broke the engagement off."

"What? Why?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"What do you mean why? I slept with another man, isn't that enough reason?"

"But no one knows that."

"I know, you stupid asshole!" She threw him an apple from the fruit basket beside her. It angered her even more when he ducked it easily. "How do you think I felt when I woke up naked and alone after fucking my best friend behind my fiancé's back?" She threw him another apple. "And you left that fucking stupid note saying you were fucking sorry!" He ducked from another apple. "Well guess what, Edward, your apologies didn't solve a fucking thing!"

Before she could toss him anything else, Edward grabbed both of her wrists, securing them against his chest in between them.

"Stop it, Aria! Stop talking about us like that!" He begged.

"How do you want me to talk about? It clearly didn't mean a fucking thing to you!"

"IT MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME!" Aria flinched at his booming voice. His hold on her wrists tightened. "The memory of that night has haunted me every day of my life, every time I close my eyes I see your eyes glazed over, I feel your body shaking against mine, I taste your lips on mine... I can't forget it no matter how much I try and believe me I've tried."

Aria felt tears threatening to spill so she shoved him away, freeing her wrists. She shoved him one more time for good measure.

"Get out," she breathed. "Get out of my house, right now Edward!"

"Aria-"

"I said get out!" She screeched.

Edward clenched his fists but he turned away from her and left the apartment. As soon as he was gone, she erupted in tears. She cried out releasing all of her pent up rage and she sent her cup flying through the air. It broke into pieces as it crashed against the floor. She did the same to the other.

* * *

"He's an idiot," her friend Kara announced.

Aria rolled her eyes. "I know that."

After a lot of coaxing, Kara had managed to finally convince her to come with her to their favorite bar in town, _The Blue Zone_. They were sitting at the counter. Aria was on her third mimosa but nowhere near buzzed and that's what she was going for that night. She needed something to numb the events of the beginning of that week.

"You're an idiot too."

Aria scowled. "How am I an idiot?" She growled.

"He tells you he has been thinking about you every single day for the last six years and you throw him out? Come on, Aria, you're an idiot."

Kara was her favorite person in the world after Alphonse, but she was starting to get under her nerves. And Aria could tell she knew she was annoying her because there was a little mischievous glint in her dark grey almond shaped eyes.

"You're the idiot, Kara."

The older woman played with her bob cut black hair twirling it in her slim fingers. "How very mature of you, Ariana," she said indifferently.

"Shut up, I'm sick of being mature," Aria spat. "I've done nothing but acting like an adult my entire life!"

"That was your choice, no one put that on you."

"My father needed me to be responsible, my brothers are idiots, if it weren't for me everything would've fallen a part." She gulped down the rest of the mimosa and ordered another one.

"I know that," Kara muttered as she copied her friends' actions. "You've gone through a lot and it shaped you into who you are today, but I also know you put this cold and distant façade around everyone except a few lucky ones. It's your defense mechanism, I get it, but you can't keep shutting them all out forever." She sighed, running a hand through her straight hair. "Edward left because he thought it was the best thing for you. He thought you were happy with Derek. Everyone did... you didn't tell anyone how you really felt."

Aria scowled, unable to deny her words. She had never loved Derek, she went out with him because she thought it was how she was supposed to move forward. Her father wanted her to build a career and marry into a wealthy family because he thought she would be happier this way, and Aria simply couldn't go on putting her life on hold waiting for Edward to love her.

It had been so painful to sit around waiting for a phone call or for him to stop by. She was constantly worried about him, scared to death that he'd make anything stupid that resulted in killing himself. Not only that but she wasn't even sure of his feelings. She still wasn't. Her relation with Edward was complicated from the start. They met through their mothers, back when hers was still alive, and the two brothers and her had immediately become inseparable, occasionally being joined by Winry. Everything was always easy with Alphonse, but when it came to Edward things were never that simple.

Even when she was six years old every time Edward touched her there would be sparks flying through every inch of her body. She knew he felt it too. He was the only person who could push her buttons to the point she would lose her cool, he was the only one who could make her step out of her façade. He would make her smile through her tears and laugh during hard times. He made her lose her temper when she struggled to keep it in check and infuriated her beyond the point of reason. He would look at her like she was the most precious jewel in the entire world and touch her with a gentleness he showed to no one else in one moment and in the next one he would push her away.

He was too confusing. He had always been, which was why she had decided to walk down a straighter road. Until his sinuous path decided to cross hers again that night, making her throw every resolution out the window.

"So," Kara started, snapping her out of it. "What are you going to do? Are you going to forgive him?"

Aria shook her head, her long auburn curls swaying over her shoulders. "I've forgiven him a long time ago, that's not what's bothering me..." She confessed.

"Then what is it?"

"He just did it again, he waltzed back into my life completely uninvited. He makes me feel out of control and I hate it... I don't want to feel like this. I want to live my life quietly and peacefully without all of the drama he brings."

"What's the fun in that?" Kara raised an eyebrow. Aria frowned at her. "You need to ease up, Aria, you're gonna get grey hairs by the time you reach thirty. Why don't you try something else to take your mind off of it since you don't want to think about Elric?"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Her friend smirked deviously and Aria had to fight off a shudder. She suddenly wished she hadn't asked.

"You could fool around a bit with Jo..."

Aria blushed involuntarily. "Shut up, Kara!"

"I'm serious!" She chuckled. "Geez, stop being such a prude, Aria! Jo is a nice guy, he's smart, he's interesting, he's drop dead gorgeous with a sexy body and, guess what, he's crazy over you! He has been since you guys were in school. Why won't you give the guy a chance, huh? I've never met anyone with so much sexual tension built up."

"My sexual tension is not because of Joseph..." She grumbled under her breathing.

Kara laughed. "Yeah well, that doesn't mean you can't get some relief from someone else," she happily pointed out. "Think about it, okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to approach that very lovely fellow who's been giving me the look all night. See ya tomorrow, babe!"

Aria watched her stroll off to a handsome man with dazzling blue eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket and there was cigarette hanging from his lips. Definitely Kara's type, she mused.

Alone at the counter, she sighed. Why had she gone out in the first place?

* * *

So what are you guys thinking so far? Is it any good? I'm really loving to write it!

Love, Moon Princess


	4. Dealing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, only my lovely OC's.

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 _ **Still October, 1924**_

Edward hated when his boss called him in on Saturdays. He worked his butt off during the week, he thought he at least deserved the weekends off to relax a little.

It was past lunch hour when he finally got home. He threw his suitcase into an armchair and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, it felt like heaven on his scratchy throat. He suspected he was hatching a cold from being stuffed in the heated research office and then stepping out into the freezing cold.

There was note on the fridge, he noticed.

 _"I'm at my new clinic. It needs to be painted today. Ari is helping me out. She says you can join us if you want. - Al_

He re-read it a couple times not quite sure if it was another trick from his brother to get them in the same room or if Aria had actually agreed to it.

He didn't know if it was good idea to go. The last time he talked to Aria, she had made perfectly clear that shad didn't want anything to do with him. He had hurt her, he knew that, but she had hurt him too. He had finally built up the guts to tell her he had thought about her every day of his life and her only answer was to throw him out of her house.

Aria was the most confusing woman he had ever met.

After pacing back and forth for half an hour, staring at the paper, he threw his hands up with a huff and left the apartment with a curse.

The new clinic his brother had bought wasn't far, it was about ten minutes. Edward was so proud of him. Alphonse had spent years studying and mastering the art of alkahestry in Xing, he had worked hard to become a great healer and he deserved every single coin he had invested in his clinic.

He hesitated in front of the building for a second. As he heard the sound of their laughter though he decided to man up and just get it over with. The small bell rang when he opened the door.

Edward stared at the two figures painted in white, uncertain whether to laugh or not.

"What the hell happened? Were you supposed to be painting the walls or yourselves?" He questioned as he glanced around the room noticing that there was only one wall finished and splashes of paint everywhere, including Aria and his brother.

They exchanged looks before bursting laughing. "We got a little carried away," Alphonse managed to sputter among giggles.

"You don't say..."

"Alphonse started it!" Aria claimed immediately.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Edward shook his head with a smile. "Glad to see some things never do change."

He met Aria's sea green. He felt his heart jump when a soft tinge of pink colored her cheeks. She was a mess, with paint all over her face and her dark navy pants, her curls were completely out of place and her white sweatshirt was falling off her shoulder. God, she couldn't have looked more beautiful to him.

"So," he cleared his throat, "are we doing this or not?"

"Yes! Here, brother-" Alphonse chucked him a paint brush and apron. "You get started on that wall and we finish this one, okay?"

The three of them put their hands to work.

They talked and joked casually, slowly easing into the familiarity of them being together after so long.

Edward smiled softly as Aria crouched down beside him to help out with the footer. She had a steadier hand than him. She didn't say anything, she just stayed there, so close to him that he could breathe in her scent of flowers and cinnamon, leaving him slightly lightheaded.

He had a feeling she didn't want to fight him anymore. He didn't want to either.

As the sun began to set, Aria turned on the radio she had brought with her and the sound of country violins filled the room. They were almost finished so she grabbed Alphonse's hand and pulled him to dance with her. They twirled clumsily around the room laughing and singing to the popular song.

Edward rolled his eyes at their silliness but he found himself putting down the brush and sitting back to watch them with a grin.

* * *

 _The two ten year olds had been stuck in their father's office studying since morning. Winry had been with them but she had left after lunch because she was bored to death. Little Aria stayed._

 _She was sitting next to Edward and she was staring hard at his face, finding his focused expression deeply intriguing. Edward knew she was looking at him and he was struggling to keep his gaze on the book and to keep himself from blushing. It wasn't working though, he had read the same sentence five times already._

 _When he was about to give up she suddenly jumped out of her seat. He saw her prancing around the room, searching for something. Then music filled the study. The sound of violins and banjos capturing the young boy's attention._

 _"What are you doing, Ari?" Alphonse asked peering at her curiously._

 _She laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him to dance with her. They twirled around, giggling and tripping over each other's feet_ _._

* * *

He stood up when the music switched to a slower song. Before thinking too much into it, Edward snatched her from his brother. He held her hand with his and settled the other one on her lower back, drawing her closer.

"You're doing it wrong," he whispered.

* * *

 _"You're doing it wrong!" Little Edward exclaimed as he tore her apart from his brother. "You have to hold her hand like this, see?" He grabbed her hand and then encircled her tiny waist._

 _Her chest was flushed against his and he could feel her heart quickening._

* * *

Aria peered up at him from under long thick lashes. He held his breath, leading her into a slow waltz, twirling around the room. Her heart was racing, he could feel it against his own speeding heart.

How could something so simple make him feel so alive? Edward wondered. But then again, with Aria everything simple became something much more.

Her body fitted his as perfectly as if made for him. He brought her even closer, feeling every inch of her slim silhouette, remembering every lovely curve, every lustful clenching soft muscle. There it was; he swallowed a groan. There was that fire that burned him every time he touched her...

Alphonse clapped when the song ended.

Aria jumped away from him as if electrocuted, making him frown. She ignored him and grinned at his brother, focusing only on him again.

Edward stared at his empty hands. He suddenly felt very alone, very lost.

* * *

"I haven't had dinner with you since I was a little girl," Aria commented, smiling at small old woman across from her.

The two brothers had convinced her to come with them to visit Pinako and Winry that Sunday. She felt slightly jittery as she had barely stepped foot at the Rockbell's since the day Edward and Alphonse had left to Central City.

The old woman grinned, her eyes crinkling even more in the corners. "You should've come sooner. You grew up into such a beautiful young woman, Ariana, your mother would be so proud."

Aria blushed. "T-thank you, Mrs. Rockbell!" She stammered.

She was sitting between Edward and Alphonse and she was very aware of how the older brother was closer to her than the younger one. She wanted to curse at him because that only added to her nerves. She could tell Winry wasn't looking too happy about their proximity either.

"I heard from your father that you were studying in one of most prestigious academies in the country," Pinako started, grabbing a spoon and serving their bowls with her homemade stew. "Of course that was quite a while ago. How did it go?"

"Oh hum... it was fine, I suppose. I was majoring in politic affairs and minoring in peace strategies to promote well fare," she mumbled, feeling the weight of their attention. There weren't many people in Reseembol to whom she had told about her field of studies back at the academy. "I dropped out the year before I got my diploma."

Edward snapped his head towards her. "I'm sorry you did what?"

She huffed. She should've known better than to blurt that out near Edward.

"I dropped out," she repeated. "My heart wasn't it anymore. I just wasn't happy."

He opened his mouth to say something but Winry cut him off. "It was after you broke off your engagement, wasn't it"

Aria dared to sneak a glance at the blonde man beside her. He was actually doing a good job at keeping his face neutral, she mused. "Not right after, but pretty soon, yes," she answered.

"I remember your father telling me something about that. He was a bit sad, he seemed to like that boy very much," Pinako quipped innocently.

"Yeah well..." Edward squirmed in his seat, she ignored him. "He was a great man, I won't deny that. Derek was honest and kind, he was very ambitious and he had a really bright mind, we used to spend entire evenings having long debates about our different opinions."

Alphonse looked confused. "I never knew you were engaged, Ari. Did you know, brother?"

There was moment of silence. Aria felt like slapping her forehead at his obvious lack of reaction.

"Uh yeah, I knew," he finally replied, taking a sip of water to conceal his uneasiness.

Winry frowned. Aria could practically see the gears in her brain reeling as she tried to read into her and Edward.

"Why did you break it off, if you don't mind me asking, dear."

Aria shrugged at the old woman. "I wasn't happy."

There was another moment of silence. Alphonse cleared his throat and immediately switched the conversation into something much more pleasing - his nearly finished clinic. It was a relief when the tense atmosphere finally cleared.

The rest of the evening went by in a blink of an eye and Aria found herself enjoying their company a lot. Pinako had decided to gift them with stories of their youth, reminiscing old times when she took care of the four little kids. She complained about all the trickeries Edward and Winry would pull on her and joked about how much time Alphonse had spent teaching Aria how to fight so other boys wouldn't pick on her anymore. Aria laughed at that; Alphonse was always looking after her like a knight in shining armor.

Afterwards, Winry pulled out a board game. It was a really old game, she remembered playing with it when they were younger. They had to throw the dice and move the pieces across the board, drawing cards with different tasks in each house they ended up on. Edward was the worst loser ever - he always had been. He kept trying to cheat and then he would throw a fit whenever any of the others went ahead of his piece. Aria hadn't laughed so much in a long time. She had forgotten how perfectly at ease she felt in there, with her two childhood best friends.

It was late and she was starting to get sleepy. Pinako had gone to bed a while ago and Alphonse was already passed out on the couch, meaning she was only left with Edward and Winry. They were all sitting on the floor. She was watching them talk to each other about Rush Valley and about his automail leg's repairs, noticing how Winry was subtly leaning towards him with one hand on his knee, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Aria had decided before that she wasn't going to spend any more time pining over Edward but she could feel the little sprout of jealousy budding inside of her. Why wasn't he pushing her away? Did he have to be that close to her?

When he realized she was annoyed, he locked eyes with her and she could've sworn there was the hint of a smirk on the corner of his lips. He leaned a bit closer to Winry while still pinning her under his golden gaze. She could feel her blood boiling and it showed in her eyes; it had to because Edward seemed to be having a great time watching her reactions.

She was about to get up and leave when the phone rang. Winry hurried to answer, not wanting to wake up the younger Elric.

"It's for you, Aria."

"For me?" Aria was confused but she took the phone from her, bringing it to her ear. "Hello?"

«"Ari, I'm sorry but you have to get back right now!

"Wait, calm down, Kara, what's wrong?" She felt a wave of worry. Kara wasn't one to panic easily.

«"It's your brother, he's in jail!"

"What?!"

* * *

Her brother had been in jail for two days now. Of course, Aria had gone to see him and she had the money to bail him out but she figured he needed a little time to consider what he had done.

She tapped her foot against the floor of the police station impatiently as she waited for the military policemen to bring her brother out. She glanced at the three man with her wondering how exactly had she gotten herself in this situation. At first only Alphonse wanted to come with her. Then after hearing about it, Edward had promptly offered to come as well, and to top it all they arrived at the station and she found Joseph waiting for her.

The waiting room was so tense she could've cut the tension with a knife.

Alphonse was sitting quietly next to her, he was fidgeting awkwardly with his hands and Aria looked at him with compassion. He was the only on behaving like an adult man. Edward and Joseph were having the most childish staring contest she'd ever seen. They were both standing up with their arms crossed, glaring daggers at each other. Everyone in the police station was watching them very closely. Aria rolled her eyes for the fifth time since they got there.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the room. Aria bolted out of the chair as her brother trailed behind the officer escorting him.

"Here you have him. This time I'm letting him go with a warning but one more offense and I'm throwing him into juvie, Ariana."

"Thank you, Tom." She scowled at her little brother dragging him out into the street. Then she slapped him hard on his arm. "Have you completely lost your mind, Markus? Stealing a car and breaking into private property? What were you thinking?"

"Sod off, Aria, I'm hungry, I'm dirty, I'm cold and all I wanna do is fall on my bed," he snarled.

"Oh really, you are? And whose fault is that? I didn't let you stay with me after dad moved to the East City with the twins just so you could skip school and go around stealing things with gangs! I'm responsible for you, I won't allow you to throw away your future like this!"

Markus growled, towering over short figure. "Why not? You threw away yours!" Her face was drained of all color. "You were supposed to become this really big shot in the parliament and change the world. You were going to marry that stupid nerd and become really rich and we could all have a better life! And you fucking threw all that away! Dad lost his shop and was forced to move in with Corbin and his wife, Gavin has been struggling with two jobs for these past five years because Lin-Chan is pregnant for the fourth time and you!, you open a fucking stupid bookstore that makes barely enough money for you to keep your apartment!"

Aria was speechless. She didn't know how to react. She had absolutely no idea her brother had been holding all that in.

Edward dropped a firm hand on Markus shoulder. "You're not being fair to your sister, Mark," he stated evenly.

He shrugged it off. "Neither were you so stop acting all mighty, dog of the military," she spat drily.

"Don't call him that, Markus!"

"After what he did to you you're still going to defend him? Fucking hell, Ari, you really are stupid!"

Edward's hands balled into fists. Fearing the worst, Aria stepped into the middle of them, her back brushing against Edward's chest.

"Don't speak of what you don't fully understand, Markus," she threatened. Her voice had gone cold as ice, piercing the men around her.

"I understand that you were in shambles when he left twelve years ago. They both left you here!"

"We didn't have any other choice, Mark," Alphonse grumbled, his throat closing just by thinking about the day they had left Aria on that train station alone and crying.

Markus snorted humorlessly. "I wish I didn't have any other choice but to leave, then I would make sure I would never come back. That's what you should've done, Elric, you should've stayed away."

Aria called after him as he stormed off but he never turned back. She dropped her head into her hands feeling drained of all energy. She just hoped he'd go back to her place and not to any of the other thugs he hung around of.

She felt Alphonse envelop her in his arms, she gladly buried her face in his chest, the material of his dark green overcoat rough against her cheeks. He hugged her firmly, brushing her hair, trying to sooth her. She held on to his lapels, needing to be closer to his comforting warmth.

Beside them, Joseph exhaled deeply. "Markus is a real piece of work, Aria, maybe you should consider shipping him off to the East City and let your father handle it," he offered as an attempt to help.

"I'm not sending him away that would only mean I don't care," Aria replied harshly.

"It was just a thought... how about the military academy where I teach martial arts on the weekends?"

"I guess but I don't know if he would be very receptive of the idea."

There was moment of silence.

"You're the adult, he's underage. He doesn't get to make the decisions, you do," Edward said. "He doesn't know what's right or wrong."

"Well he was at least right about you, Elric - you shouldn't have come back," Joseph hissed. "She doesn't need you here."

Edward sniggered. "Oh and she needs you instead, is that it pretty boy?"

"I'm certainly better for her than you that's for sure, _mutt_."

"That's not up to you to decide, _boy._ "

"Guys that's not helping Aria..."

"Shut up, Al!"

"I'm serious, brother, she's already leaving!"

The three of them turned to watch her walk away from them, grumbling to herself about 'stupid testosterone levels' and 'ridiculous macho nonsense'.

* * *

Hope you guys are liking it so far!

Love, Moon Princess.


	5. Desiring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor it's characters (although I woud very much love to own Edward ;p)

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 _ **November, 1924**_

Aria twirled in front of the mirror, checking herself in different angles. The dress was cute but she wasn't sure about the color. Or the plunging neckline. She rolled her eyes; leave it to Kara to pick out the most revealing dress in the store.

"You don't like it," said woman stated.

"Of course I don't, Kara, it looks like my breasts are about to pop out," Aria frowned.

"Hey if you have them, you should show them!"

Pointedly ignoring that statement, Aria moved around the boutique going through other dresses. The opening party of Alphonse's clinic was in two days. She wanted to find the perfect dress as she was going to be the man of the hour's date. He deserved the best of everything, she thought with a smile.

"How about this one?" Kara pulled out a pale yellow strapless dress. Aria probably made a face because she quickly put it back in place with a chuckle. "Okay, definitely not yellow. What about purple? No? Then... green? For heavens' sake, Aria, what color did you have in mind?"

Aria blushed, her eyes darting everywhere but her friend. "Red..." She mumbled in a small voice.

Kara scoffed with an eye roll. "Of course you would want to wear golden boy's favorite color. Typical!"

"It's not because of that! Red just looks good on me, even you have to admit it."

"I'm not denying it but do you have to be so obvious? How about your favorite color, what is it?"

Aria went even more crimson. "It's golden..."

There was a pause. Then Kara burst into a fit of laughter that made her bent over and grab at her belly. Aria scowled, growling.

"I'm s-sorry, b-babe! But it's s-so f-funny!" She wiped away a few tears that escaped. "You're so cheesy."

"Glad to see you think so," Aria snarled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I'm stopping now, I promise! Let's go with red. I do think it suits you more."

She dragged her to the section of the red dresses, expertly rummaging through the hanging clothes. Aria copied her. Soon she heard Kara gasp and leaned over her shoulder to look at what she found. Her eyes widened.

"Oh wow..."

Kara pulled the dress out and held it in front of Aria for her to look in the mirror. She beamed with pride. "Yep, this is definitely the one."

* * *

The rented warehouse was fully packed that night. Almost everyone in Reseembol had shown up to celebrate the official opening of Alphonse's clinic. There hadn't been a good doctor so close by in a really long time. Everyone was thrilled about it.

Edward mingled expertly through the crowd of familiar faces, conversing and laughing casually. When he was still working for the military, he had been invited to attend to several of those events before he had asked for his resignation. It had been awfully awkward at first but he eventually got the hang of it. He just had to smile and pretend like he cared about what they told him. Piece of cake.

He glanced around trying to find his brother. He had left to go pick up Aria about half an hour ago but he should've been back by now.

 _Ahh there he is_ , Edward grinned as he spotted him in the sea of heads. The guests parted to let him through. His eyes were shining and he was pulling his date by the hand, bringing her closer to him like he was afraid she'd get lost. Edward lost his breath as soon as he laid eyes on her. Aria was wearing a red mermaid dress, it hugged every curve of her body and flowed freely from just above the knees. It had a soft sweetheart neckline and the straps on her shoulders were made of a lovely lace. Her hair cascaded around her in a perfect mess of ringlets. Her eyes looked almost feline, the thin eyeliner bringing out their bright sea green.

His mind had gone completely blank. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The way her body looked in that skin tight dress... it drove him mad. He wanted to pry her away from his brother's grasp, take her back to his apartment and rip off that taunting piece of clothing so he could feel her skin again.

Alphonse brought her closer to him, whispering something in her ear that made her giggle and blush, and she glanced up at him with a sexy smirk. Edward scowled, feeling a slight sting of jealousy. He hated when she acted like that around his brother. Couldn't she tell Alphonse had a huge crush on her?

He shook his head as they joined him. He frowned at their joined hands, but seeing the necklace he had given her around her neck, where it always was, gave him a little reassurance.

"What took you so long, Al? The man of the hour can't leave his own party like that y'know," Edward joked, trying not to stare at Aria like an idiot.

Alphonse rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Eh eh, sorry about that, brother. Miss Dashing-in-Red over here wasn't ready when I got there."

Aria blushed. "Sorry, I lost track of time," she said with a guilty smile.

"You don't have to apologize, Ari, you're the most beautiful woman in the room."

"Oh God, Alphonse, stop telling me that! My face is going to become the shade of my dress!" She swatted his arm playfully.

He chuckled. "Then get used to it because it's true!" Alphonse gazed at her fondly, oblivious to his older brother's frown. As he scanned the room he perked up. "Oh look - it's Winry and Granny! I'm gonna say hi, okay? Look after her for me, okay brother?"

Edward watched him walk up to their family, briefly noticing that Winry looked cute in her deep purple cocktail dress, before focusing back on the enticing woman standing nervously in front of him. Not knowing the right thing to do, he asked her if she wanted to dance. Surprisingly she said yes.

Like that afternoon in the clinic, Edward gripped her right hand with his left and lowered the other to her waist. He stepped closer to her and led her across the room, waltzing and spinning expertly. She laughed when he pushed her slightly away and made her do a little twirl, then bringing her back towards him. Edward loved the sound of her laugh, it rumbled in the depths of his belly.

A few songs later they were both dizzy and out of breath. The room was hot, he could feel sweat dripping down his back inside his black shirt so he undid one more button and fanned himself with his hand. Aria chuckled and took a hold of that same hand, dragging him with her towards the back of the warehouse. The cold wind felt like heaven as they stepped outside.

The building was in a hill and the back had a railing around to keep people from stepping off the cliff. Aria leaned over the it, staring off into the wide view of the valley, her curls flying with the wind. Edward mimicked her stance.

"Are you still mad at me?" He questioned hesitantly. It was the first time they were alone after that day in her apartment.

Aria shook her head. "No, I think you're safe, Edward," she answered, smirking.

He breathed a sigh of relief, dropping his forehead into his fists that were perched against the railing. "That's good," he mumbled. He lifted his head and peered at her with a playful look. "You're the only one who always calls me Edward, you know?"

"I've noticed." She flashed him a cheeky grin.

He chuckled. "Why? Ed is easier to say."

"I like your name, I'm not ruining it by shortening it into that preposterous nickname."

"You and your fancy words," he joked. "What about Al?"

"The same applies. You both have beautiful names," she shrugged.

Edward dared to move closer to her. She watched him intently but she didn't back away. "Which name do you like more, his... or mine?" His voice was husky and it made her shudder.

He took another step, feeling quite good when she still didn't move. Her eyes flashed dangerously. "You know the answer to that question," she replied.

"I guess I do..." He moved fast and before she knew what was happening, he cornered her against the railing, the metal digging into her lower back. "But I wanna hear it from you." She remained stubbornly silent as she stared at him trying appear indifferent to his proximity, but Edward knew she was nervous. After all, he was too. "Come on, Ari," he coaxed, stepping forward, closing the distance between their bodies. He heard her suck her breath in as they molded into each other. "Say the name you like the best."

Aria closed her eyes, throwing her head back as he nuzzled her neck. "Edward," she moaned.

The sound sent his body into frenzy. He placed his lips against her collarbone, his hands sliding down her bare back, the contact sending electric sparks up his arms. He frowned when she pushed away slightly. She was panting and she still had her eyes shut. She looked incredibly sexy and Edward wanted nothing more than commit that image to memory.

"I don't want to do this, Edward," she breathed out, finally opening her eyes and staring at him pleadingly.

His frown deepened. "Why not? We're not doing anything wrong, Ari..."

"It is wrong; it's wrong for you and for me. I can't go down this road with you again, Edward, I'm not ready for you to turn my life upside down like you always do." Aria put her hands over his chest. He was certain she could feel its strong and quick beat. "You take away every control I have and it's almost like you turn me into a completely different person than I think I am..."

"I don't change you, Ari, I just see you for who you truly are. I hate the mask you put on around everyone else," he muttered. "You act like a whole different person. You're cool and collected, you're careful about what you say... I heard someone once call you the _Ice Queen of Reseembol_." Aria snorted, finding the title quite amusing. He shook his head. "I don't know that person. The woman I know is a hurricane; she's impetuous, fierce and hot blooded. She has the kindest heart in the world and she's also the most infuriating woman I have ever met and even though sometimes she makes me want to strangle her, I mostly want nothing more than to rip her clothes off and have my way with her."

Aria turned crimson. Her heart was doing a thousand leaps and she was terrified that it would suddenly burst out through her mouth.

"How do you know the woman you know is the real Aria? How can you be sure it's not the other way around?"

"Because I've known you since you were five years old, even then you had no problems in bossing me around and pushing on my buttons," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "People change when they grow up, Edward. I mean most do at least, you are of course the exception to the rule," she snapped jokingly.

"Well I know you like me the way I am, why would I change that?" He leaned his forehead against hers, grinning at her slightly annoyed face. "You haven't changed, Ari, you're exactly the same, you're just... covered up under a lot more layers."

Aria stayed quiet and Edward knew she was struggling with admitting he was right because she always hated being wrong. He could also see the battle raging behind her beautiful sea green eyes and he could tell which side was winning, he could see her pulling away from him. He sighed when she pushed him off.

"It's getting late, we should probably go back to the party..." She stated, stepping away from the warmth of his body. "Alphonse must be looking for us."

Edward let her go. As always. He always let her go.

* * *

Alphonse joined Kara at the bar, sitting on a stool. She looked really cute, he noticed, in her short emerald green dress, with half of her ebony hair pinned back by a little sparkly barrette.

She glanced at him over the _Mimosa_ she was sipping. "Well if it isn't the man of the night," she joked. "What's wrong, golden boy, lost your date?"

"Actually yes, I think I did," he chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Have you seen her?"

"Sorry, pal, I didn't." She shrugged.

Alphonse scanned the sea of people, searching for the red dressed beauty among them but she was nowhere in sight. He sighed dejectedly. Where could she gone to? He had just seen her dancing five minutes ago.

"I don't see Elric anywhere either," Kara pointed out casually.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. What was that supposed to mean? Well, he thought, she did have a point, he seemed to have misplaced his brother too.

"Maybe they're together…" Alphonse mumbled, his dark golden eyes looking around one more time. Beside him, Kara regarded him with curiosity as if she was now piecing together something she wasn't aware before. When he sensed her stare, he turned to her, feeling self-conscious. "What is it? Do I have something on my face? I told Winry not to smudge me with her lipstick!"

Kara shook her head, smiling softly. "Nah, you're good. Hey, don't worry about Aria, I bet she just went to get some fresh air, she'll be back any time now!"

* * *

A few days later after Alphonse's opening party, Aria was lookin at her brother from across the table. Her face was stern and her shoulders rigid.

"So," she began, "what do you think?"

Markus furrowed his thick brown eyebrows as he stared down at his clenched hands in front of him. "The military academy... it's on Mount Lyon right? On the other side of the lake," he asked tightly.

"Yes." Aria nodded. "It's relatively close, you could always come home for the weekends."

He paused, rubbing his abnormally pale face. He had deep dark circles underneath his crimson eyes, she noticed, and he was thinner too. She wondered if the guilt of what he had said to her was catching up to him. He hadn't been sleeping or eating right for nearly two weeks but at least he hadn't met any of his gang friends, which alone was a victory for her.

"You really think it's going to help me?"

He stared at her with wide innocent eyes that tugged at her heart. She reached for his hand, gripping it in hopes of reassuring him. "I do, Mark, I really do. You need something to help you deal with that anger you have inside and I think the discipline in military training will be good for that. Also you can work your way up, you can get a really great rank and you can have a future... you can help dad."

"Right..." Markus chuckled dryly. "About that... uh, I'm sorry sis... I shouldn't have told you those things..."

"It's fine, you weren't entirely wrong in what you said. I did throw away a brilliant career after all," she admitted openly with a shrug. "But there's something you need to understand. I didn't make that decision on a whim, I spent a lot of time struggling with what was best for you, my family, and what I wanted for myself. It was really _really_ hard, Markus... but in end I decided to follow my own heart, and I worked very hard to get the money to open _Novel Hovel_ **(1)** here in Reseembol - the place I called home for so long."

"His home too, right?" He said quietly after a moment of silence. Aria raised a questioning eyebrow. "I understand your choices and I respect your decision to open a bookstore, it makes sense because you were always happy when you were around books, but you could've done that in Central City, it would've been even better for business. The only reason for you to come back here was because this is also his home."

Aria knew her brother was referring to Edward. Was she that obvious? She thought she was fairly discreet about her feelings.

"Why would you assume that?" She couldn't help to ask.

Markus shrugged. "It's the way you at look each other. Dad once told me you and Elric were like magnets, you were drawn to each other even as kids. I didn't really understand what he meant until that day eight years ago when we went to visit you on your birthday. Do you remember? Al was still in that armor and I was super excited about it like he was the coolest thing ever." Aria chuckled, picturing her little brother as an eight year old jumping up and down around Alphonse's metal body. "Elric didn't come with him because of a military assignment and you were trying really hard to act like that was okay with you so of course no one noticed you actually weren't. But then, when it was almost midnight, he showed up. He was bleeding from a gash on his forehead and he looked like he had just been hit by a train but he was still grinning like an idiot, holding a ridiculously big bouquet of flowers. You threw yourself at him, bursting into tears. The way he looked down at you, Aria..." His eyes softened, remembering. "I've never seen anything like it, not even with our brothers and sisters-in-law. Even now, he still looks at you like that..."

Something squeezed Aria's heart in her chest painfully. She refused to look him in the eye, feeling vulnerable and embarrassed.

"Things are complicated, little brother. They always have been," she admitted.

"They shouldn't be. I wonder if I'll ever find someone who looks at me like that, even if a only a little..." He smiled bitterly. "But then again, soulmates are something that only happens once every millennium **(2)**."

* * *

 **(1)** I hadn't meantioned before but Aria's bookshop is called _Novel Hovel._

 **(2)** It'll be explained in the next chapter.

* * *

Okay, guys, so I added a little extra scene between Al and Kara because of what I have written for future chapters. Also, you should pay attention to the little interactions with Al and Aria, they're going to be important later!

So, all in all, how was it? Please review or private message me telling me what you think! I'm open to any suggestions and corrections. I know I have a lot to learn and English is not my natural language!

Love, Moon Princess.


	6. Accepting

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 _ **December, 1924**_

 _Soulmates..._

The word echoed in her mind for the next days after her conversation with her brother. She couldn't shake it off no matter how hard she tried.

At least she and Markus had come to an understanding about the military academy. He promised he would give it a try and in exchange she wouldn't tell anything about his momentary trip in the criminal world to their father. Seemed good enough for her. She also allowed him to come home on weekends and holidays as long as he kept his grades high and didn't cause any troubles in school.

 _Soulmates..._

She furrowed her eyebrows as the word popped up again.

"Hey Jo..." She called from behind the counter against which she was leaning with her chin propped in her hand. The bookstore was abnormally empty on that rainy afternoon so both she and her employee didn't have much to do.

"Yeah?" Joseph chirped in from an armchair. He had been reading a book on mechanics for a while now.

"What do you know about soulmates?" She found herself asking before she could regret it.

He eyed her curiously. "Soulmates? Where did that come from?"

"Just answer the question," she snapped.

"Well... I don't know much to be honest but... my sister was always a bit of a romantic so she was always asking our mom to tell us stories about love. I remember one about soulmates. It was about a star who fell in love with a mortal woman and sacrificed his place in the sky to become a man so he could be with her. He didn't love like a human, it was a kind of love that filled his entire soul, a love that would never end. When his woman died with a plague, he struck a deal with God - in exchange for his life and body, God would allow his love-filled soul to travel through space and time for all eternity. God accepted but He was so moved by such a pure and selfless love that He split the star's soul in two, separating them so that they might find each other in the form of man and woman, over and over again. Thus creating soulmates." Joseph smiled as he noticed Aria's totally devoted attention to the story. "That's pretty much it. My mom swears it's real but I've never heard about anything like that from anyone I know... she says it only happens-" **(1)**

"Once every millennium," she cut him, finishing the sentence. Her mind was racing with theories and possibilities. She needed to do some research in the mythology section of the store later.

Joseph looked impressed. "Yeah, once very millennium. How did you know?"

"I just deduced," she lied.

"Okay..." He didn't seem all that convinced. He stood up, stretching his arms over his head, and joined her at the counter. "Why are you suddenly so interested in soulmates?"

"How did the star struck a deal with God?" She asked, pointedly ignoring his question. He frowned. "The only way I can even think that could make something like that possible is through alchemy. He must've been an alchemist, right?"

Joseph rolled his eyes with annoyance, running a hand through his dark hair. "Of course you would conclude that," he muttered. "Sure, Aria, let's roll with that, the star was an alchemist. That's where the power came from wasn't it? From the stars?"

Aria tapped a finger against her chin. "Yeah... I remember Edward telling me something like that once..." She mumbled more to herself than to her friend.

"Well anyway, how about dinner with me tonight, huh?"

"Yeah sure- what?, no!" She glared at him, unhappy about almost getting tricked into going out on a date with him.

He groaned. "Oh come on, Aria, just come out with me once! Just once! You won't regret it!"

"You've asked me that a thousand times before and my answer is still no, Joseph."

* * *

Alphonse briefly wondered if it was too early to be knocking on Aria's door since he had been standing at her doorstep for at least ten minutes after ringing the bell. It was Sunday, she was probably still asleep. Like normal people, he thought with a frown. He had always had trouble staying asleep past 7 am, but that didn't give him the right to importunate others.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door was finally opened. Instead of Aria, however, Alphonse was met with her younger brother and Markus didn't look very pleased to see him so early.

"H-hi, Mark!" He squeaked nervously.

The teenager groaned softly, rubbing his sleepy eyes and moving aside to let him inside before shutting the door. "What the hell do you want, Al?"

"Oh uh, I wanted to see Aria, is she awake?"

"Well now I am."

Aria appeared around the corner. Her brother grunted a quick greeting and dragged himself back into his room, leaving the two of them alone in the living room. She scratched the back of her head, disheveling even more her already messy hair, while stepping into the kitchenette area mentioning for Alphonse to follow her.

"Now I feel bad for pulling you out of bed, Ari, I'm sorry," he mumbled guiltily.

She waved his apology off with a dismissing hand. "Don't worry about it. Want some coffee?"

"No thanks, I really don't like coffee."

Aria nodded groggily and went ahead to make some for herself anyway. Aphonse knew she simply didn't function without coffee.

As she moved around the kitchen, he couldn't help but to follow her with avid dark golden eyes. She was only wearing a long sweatshirt, it was tauntingly slipping off her left shoulder and he had a perfect view of her shapely legs from his seat at the table and it was quite a view. He caught a glimpse of pink lace underneath her shirt, flushing crimson and he nearly fell off the chair with a nose bleed.

Why would she let him see her with so little clothes on? Did she seriously not take him as a male? He might've been an old fashioned gentleman but he was also a man and he wasn't as oblivious of women as most people thought so. He had always been somewhat infatuated with Aria but it wasn't until he had seen her in that skin-tight red dress on the night of his party that he actually realized how much deeper his desire for her went. Alphonse had never desired any woman like he desired Aria. Then again, he coudn't look at anyone else when she was in the room either. Aria was simply too beautiful and too carelessly sexy for her own good.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I came here because I wanted to know your plans for this year's Saturnalia **(2)** ," he said.

Aria joined him at the table with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. But I suppose I'll probably stay here with Markus and Kara since the trains are out of service most likely until the next year because of all the snow. Why, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of inviting you to come spend the holiday with me and brother at Granny Pinako's," he told her excitedly. "Of course you can bring them too! The more the merrier!"

She chuckled at his bubbling enthusiasm. "If that's okay with Mrs. Rockbell and Winry then I'd love to. I wouldn't want to impose though... maybe I could bring some food with me to help out a little bit."

"Sure! You could make that lime tart I love!" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, making her laugh. She agreed good-naturedly. "There's one more thing I came to ask."

"Oh?"

Alphonse blushed timidly. "U-uh... what w-would you like for uh... I mean is t-there anything in particular you'd like t-to get?" He stuttered feeling like an idiot.

Aria gazed at him fondly which only worsened his blush. "You don't have to get me anything, Alphonse, really."

"But I want to!" He insisted.

"Okay okay, in that case surprise me. After all, the last gift you gave was absolutely beautiful." She grinned as she showed him that she was wearing the bracelet he had bought in Cameron and gave her when they first met. His chest swelled with pride.

They spent a little more time talking before Alphonse took his leave. She kissed his cheek goodbye leaving him with a silly smile that lasted all the way until he got home. Edward stared at him like he was insane when he saw him walk in. He was sitting on the couch in pajama pants and a long sleeved t-shirt, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Why do you look like the cat that just ate the canary?" He asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Alphonse shook his head and wiped off his smile. "It's nothing!" He blurted promptly.

Edward grunted and focused back on the newspaper in his lap. After hesitating a while, Alphonse sat down on the arm of the couch beside him, fumbling with the hem of his navy shirt.

"Brother?" Alphonse continued after Edward acknowledged the he was listening, "have you ever, uh, been with y'know... a woman?"

He could see his older brother look at him sideways but he didn't lift his head from the paper. "Yes," he answered plainly.

"Oh..." Alphonse drew his brows together in thought. He supposed that shouldn't be surprising, Edward had always struck him like the womanizer type, even though he had never actually seen him with a girl, or flirting for that matter. "How many?"

"One woman. One time."

"Oh," he repeated, again caught by surprise. Well there goes the womanizer idea, he mused now feeling extremely curious. He blushed in anticipation of the next question he was going to make. "How was it?"

Finally, Edward lifted his head to face him. Alphonse froze before the sudden fiery intensity behind his eyes. "It felt like nothing I could ever imagine, like melting into pure gold," he answered, his voice laced with a heart-warming honesty. He shook his head softly. "Why are you making me all these questions all of a sudden?"

Alphonse shrugged innocently. "I'm just curious that's all. I mean it's not like I've ever been with one like that..." He muttered dejectedly.

Edward chuckled at his disappointment. "You have time, Al, you'll have plenty of opportunities to be with women."

"You think so?" He looked at him with wide hopeful eyes. Edward nodded amused. "Did you have plenty of opportunities?"

"I'm different than you, Al."

He frowned at that answer. "What does that mean? If it's because of your automail leg then you're being stu-"

"It's not my automail," Edward cut him midsentence. "We are just in different situations. I don't want to be with other women."

"What about the one you were with then?"

Edward went deadly silent as he stared down at the now cold mug in his hands. After a couple minutes, Alphonse was beginning to worry he had said something wrong.

"It's complicated," he finally replied. "Can we just stop talking about this?"

"But why? Who was the woman you were with?"

"Geez Al, Aria is right, you are stubborn! I said it's complicared! I don't want to talk about this anymore, just drop it, alright?" he growled.

Alphonse shook his head, feeling the same frustration he had been building the last months bubbling inside of him. "Fine, whatever!" He snapped and stormed off into his room, slamming the door.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me," Edward mentioned to the young woman walking beside him.

Arias shrugged with a smile. "It's fine. I've been meaning to come out here for a while but I guess I've just been postponing it off."

Edward spared her a sideway glance. She looked annoyingly adorable in her white overcoat, all snuggled up in her purple scarf, half of her little ears tucked in a woolen bonnet this way only showing the cute silver ear loops she was wearing.

"Yeah, I get the feeling," he confessed.

They arrived quickly at the empty cemetery. Edward opened the gate for her before following her in. The graves were covered by a white carpet that extended across the entire land of Reseembol. It wasn't snowing that particular morning but it had been during the last few weeks nonstop, causing the trains to stop and making it impossible for the cars to drive down the streets. It was extremely unusual to snow in Reseembol so the land wasn't exactly equipped for such harsh conditions.

Edward loved the snow though. The last time it had snowed in Reseembol he had been about eight or nine years old. It was beautiful and it made him want to sit by the fireplace drinking hot cocoa, curling under a blanket. He smiled; he did that with Aria on that snowy winter.

They stopped in front of a gravestone. Aria crouched down to clean the snow covering the name.

 _Farah Rosewood_

 _1875 - 1907_

 _Loving mother and wife_

Her lips tugged into a sad smile as she settled a bouquet of pink flowers against the freezing stone. "Hi, Ma..." She whispered softly.

Edward shoved one of his hands into the pocket of his black overcoat. "I really liked your mom," he said. "She was always inviting me and Al to stay for dinner and to spend the night at your place. She was so funny... I can't remember ever not laughing around her..."

"Yeah, Ma was the funniest person in the world… she went through a lot when she first came here but it never broke her positivity," she chuckled remembering the smiling white haired woman that had been her mother. "I wish Markus had memories of her but he was so little when she died... I think that's partially why he's so lost, there's something missing in his life that he can never get back."

"Maybe... but he has you and I know it means a lot to him that you're always taking care of him."

Aria smiled at that but didn't say anything. Edward put another bouquet beside hers and took her hand, bringing her up and leading her further into the cemetery. His parents gravestones weren't covered in snow, displaying the names _Trisha Elric_ and _Van Hohenheim_ perfectly carved into the marble.

He had a bouquet for each and so did Aria, he noticed with a pang in his heart. They settled them at the same time and he couldn't stop himself from taking a hold of her gloved hand. Their fingers laced together.

"I don't remember much of your father," she pointed out. "Just bits and pieces really. I have a vague feeling you kind of look like him but I'm not sure."

"Hohenheim wasn't around much, you must've seen him only a few times. I do look a little like him though, you have a good memory." He chuckled.

"What was he like?"

Edward sighed not entirely sure of how to answer that. "Uh... I guess he was sort of uh, cold and distant on the outside but deep down he was soft-hearted and caring. He was very hard on himself and he always put his sons' happiness ahead of his own even though I wasn't really aware of that most of the time. He loved my mom a lot..." He saw her staring at him with kind eyes and felt a blush creep into his cheeks. "What?"

"He sounds like you," she said gently.

"I-I g-guess s-so...!" He stammered embarrassedly.

She turned her body towards his. "I wish they could see the wonderful man you became, Edward. They would be so proud..."

He felt his face grow hotter as he gripped her hand tighter. "I like to think they are watching me from wherever they are and that they're together and happy," he told her, inching closer to her. "Although, if they are watching, I'm really embarrassed because... all I wanna do right now is kiss you..."

Aria rolled her eyes with a smile but she didn't back away. Edward was hesitant, however there was something different about her that day, she didn't have her defensive walls up. He tucked a few stubborn locks escaping from her hat behind her ear. She cupped his hand as it touched her cheek, leaning into it, before he dropped it to her lower back, drawing her closer.

Their hands were still locked and he could feel her fingers trembling. "Are you going to push me away, Ari?" He asked, his voice husky.

"No, Edward," she breathed heatedly, "not today."

Edward closed the space between them, locking their lips into a searing kiss. She tugged at the end of his long ponytail, nibbling on his lower lip playfully. He growled hungrily and deepened the kiss, stealing her breath away, leaving her dizzy and light-headed.

It started snowing but neither of them noticed.

He wished he could freeze that moment forever. He wanted to keep her in his arms under an eternally falling snow - the woman he who held his heart and always would, for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **(1)** the soulmates tale was my own creation

 **(2)** Saturnalia is an ancient Roman holdiay, it's kind of like the ancient pagan version of Christmas. I felt like it made more sense for Amestris to celebrate a different version of Christmas because it is a different world than ours and they have different deities. It wouldn't make any sense if they had christian holiday when they never even had Jesus.

* * *

Like I said guys, keep a close eye on Al's point's of view. I want to make him grow as well, not just Edward. Everyone likes to think of Al as the innocent boy but I want to make him a man who has his own desires and his own depthness.

So what did you think of this chapter? Edward and Aria are finally starting to move forward!


	7. Trusting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Fullmetal Alchemist universe. I only own the rights on my lovely OC's.

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 _ **Still December, 1924**_

Saturnalia was all about family and happiness. At least it was in Amestris.

As Aria sat there, surrounded by her brother and friends that became family, she decided she couldn't have been any happier.

The Rockbells' house had been decorated with red ribbons and colorful lights. There was a little pine tree in the corner of the living room with beautiful golden and silver ornaments and a star on top. Granny Pinako had set a table full of wonderful food, and as people arrived it got even fuller. The room was filled with merry music and lots of laughter and barking.

Her brother Markus was standing by the window, talking to a very good looking girl, she noticed with a smirk. Kara was trying to beat Pinako in a drinking game but it wasn't looking all that great on her side as her cheeks were getting more and more flushed. Alphonse was playing with a few little kids, entertaining them with small tricks of alchemy and Winry was arguing a fellow automail mechanic, getting a little heated too but she looked like she was having fun. There were a few others too, people she had known since she was born and had colored her life with memories she would forever cherish.

She felt an arm snake around her waist and a warm chest press against her back as he scooted a little closer to her.

"I have something for you," Edward breathed into her ear, making her shiver. They were sitting on the floor by the fireplace, he had one leg on each side of her, one of them bent at the knee.

Aria wasn't particularly pleased with his sudden easiness in touching her and grabbing her in public. They hadn't kissed since that time at the cemetery and she wanted to keep it that way, at least for a while. She still wasn't sure about what she should do. A part of her wanted nothing more than to let herself go with him but the more rational side of her mind kept reminding her that she still had no idea of what his true feelings were and that he made her feel terrifyingly vulnerable.

He put something in her hands. She looked down at the little golden wrap, her insides turning nervously. Gulping, Aria carefully ripped the paper, gasping when she saw the picture inside a beautiful frame, her fingers grazing it gingerly.

It was the two of them when they were about nine years old. Well she was nine, he must've been ten. Edward was kneeling down on one knee in front of her and he had a crooked silver ring in his hands, extending it to her. She had her eyes wide with surprise and one hand covering her mouth while the other was reaching for the ring.

Aria remembered that day but she had no idea her father had taken a picture.

"Edward... my God, I don't even have words for..." She felt her throat closing with emotion. "How did you get this?"

He grinned knowingly. "I might've called your dad asking him to send it to me a couple weeks ago," he confessed sheepishly.

Aria turned to him wide eyed. "What? You called Da and he actually talked to you? But he's been furious with you since you left Reseembol. He refused to talk to you even on my birthdays!"

"Yeah well... we managed to reach an understanding." He chuckled to himself as if thinking about an inside joke. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! I didn't even know he'd taken a picture..."

"Do you remember that day?" Edward asked quietly, meeting her gaze. "I asked you to marry me when we got older. I said-"

"You said you would give me half of your heart in exchange for half of mine," she interrupted. "I remember..."

"Yes, and you said that if I wanted half of your heart I would have to give you a better ring," he laughed. Aria deadpanned, feeling only a little guilty about that. "But then I told you I had made that ring with my bare hands, without using alchemy... you immediately stole it from my hands and put it on. It was a little small but you didn't care, you still wore it every day - like the necklace."

She brought a hand to the pendant around her neck instinctively. Then she frowned. "I don't remember where it is..." she mumbled sadly.

Edward rummaged through his pocket again. He took out his hand and opened it in front of her. She saw the little crooked silver ring, it was a bit scratched but all and all it looked the same. "You gave it back to me the day I left. You said I wasn't allowed to have half of your heart anymore," he said painfully.

* * *

 _Everyone around them had gone deadly silent. The only sounds heard were the rustling of the train and the rain pouring hard against the rooftop. The little girl was clenching her hands into fists by her sides, her auburn bangs shielding her face. The little golden haired boy in front of her was in a similar stance._

 _Edward had been about to embark when she suddenly burst through the station, yelling out his name._

 _"Are you really leaving?" She asked in a strangled voice._

 _He nodded rigidly. "Yes."_

 _"Will you come back soon?"_

 _He shook his head. "No."_

 _Aria bit her lip hard. "If you return, will you come see me?"_

 _He shook his head again. "No, Aria. I won't."_

 _There was tense pause. Then she met his gaze and his heart shattered into pieces because her sea green eyes had gone colder than ice. She reached a quivering hand out. When he did the same, she dropped something cool in his palm. The ring, he thought struggling not to cry._

 _"Then you are not allowed to have half of my heart anymore. Goodbye, Edward."_

 _Edward hung his head down in defeat. As he stepped inside the train, he finally let himself cry._

 _"Goodbye, my soul."_

* * *

"I remember, Edward..." Aria whispered, her own chest filling with pain.

He took a breath in, regaining his composure and breaking into a smile to ease the sudden tension in the air. "Well, here - it's yours. I'm not holding on to it anymore," he told her.

"And why not?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm taking back my half of your heart." He broke into a giant grin. Aria tried to hold it back but he could tell she wanted to laugh.

She took the ring and took her necklace off, sliding it through the chain where it fell against the moon pendant. Then she put it back on. She rested her back against his chest, loving how he immediately nuzzled her hair.

"You can't really take back something that you've always had, y'know?"

Edward chuckled, his warm breath making her head tingle.

* * *

Later that night, Edward snuck off to the back porch. He needed air. Being close to Aria all night and not being able to kiss her was killing him.

He grinned as he sat down on the steps of the stairs, thinking about her reaction to his gift. She had looked so cute surprised, and she had smiled so big. Edward could feel his heart swelling with pride for making her so happy.

It was too early to celebrate, though. He could tell Aria was still keeping one foot back, ready to bolt at any time. And he was absolutely terrified that she would. When he had left her, twelve years ago, the only thing making him move forward was the love he had for his brother and the desperation of getting his body back. If it hadn't been for that, he would've probably lost his mind. At such young age he had no way of knowing he was ripping apart both of their souls by separating himself from her.

 _Soulmates_ \- the word had been taunting him since he discovered what they were. His teacher had known before he did. She sat him down and told him everything she knew about one of the most ancient myths in the world of alchemy. Obviously he had laughed at first. He thought it was only a ridiculous story, but the pain he felt only grew worse each day. It grew until he somehow became numb from it. Then when he met her again four years later and his soul seemed to become whole again, Edward decided his teacher might not have been all that wrong.

As he researched more and more about it, Edward finally understood what Aria meant for him. If only he could explain that to her... The door opened, startling him from his musings. He looked over his shoulder to see Winry join him. She leaned against the bannister beside him.

"I was wondering where you might've run off," she said playfully.

Edward chuckled. "I just needed a bit of fresh air that's all," he replied. "What about you? Aren't you having a good time?"

"Of course I am!" She argued, pouting as if offended. "Everyone is so happy and it's so fun to have them all together! I love it!"

"I know you do. You have always loved having people around you." He smiled.

Winry paused, staring at the sky, looking nervous. "I love having you around more, Ed..."

Her words were so quiet for a moment he wondered if he had imagined them. He closed his hands into fists, dreading a conversation that would end in his best friend washed in tears.

"I... like being around you too, Winry..." He said carefully.

"No, Ed." She stomped her foot angrily, making him flinch. "You always do this, you always sidestep everything I tell you that remotely shows my feelings for you."

Edward sighed annoyed and stood up. "We've had this conversation before. We've had it a lot of times, Winry. Just let things stay the way they are, alright?"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that anymore. I love you, Ed, I love you more than anything in this world. Everything I have done, I did for you. I've always been by your side, supporting you, helping you achieve your goals."

"I know and I'm grateful for that-"

"Grateful is not enough!" She half shouted, cutting him off. "It's not enough. I want you to be with me, I want you to love me like you're supposed too. It makes sense for us to be together!"

He shook his head vehemently. "I can't do that. I can't love you like that."

"Why not? What is wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, stop saying stupid stuff like that!" He argued.

"Then why? Why can't you give me your heart, Ed?" Winry's blue eyes filled with tears as she stared at him pleadingly. It made him feel horrible. He hated hurting her and making her cry.

"I can't give you something that it's not mine to give..." Edward uttered. She casted her gaze down, chewing hard on her lip to stop it from trembling. "Someday you'll find someone who deserves you, someone who can love you like I can't and who will look at you like you're the only woman in the world. And I promise he will make you very _very_ happy, Winry. But I can't be that someone, I'm sorry."

They fell into a long dreadful silence and Edward moved to go back inside when she spoke again. "It's Aria, right?" He froze with one hand on the doorknob. "The woman who has your heart is Aria, isn't that right?"

He hesitated but there was no point in lying. "Yes... it has always been hers."

"I guess..." Her voice failed so she cleared her throat before continuing, "I guess I already knew that... even when we were little, you and her always gravitated towards each other... I wonder if Al knows about you two... he likes her too, you know..."

"Yeah..." He sighed. "I know... but it's different for him."

Deciding it was enough suffering for one night, Edward returned to the party, leaving Winry alone to cry. He just couldn't bear to see her cry.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him."

"No, Aria, please, I-I don't want you to get in trouble!"

"Shut up, Kara! Have you looked in the mirror? He fucking gave you a black eye! I'm going to fucking murder him!"

Aria was furious. No; she was beyond furious - murderous was more appropriate. She was about to go to bed when Kara had come banging on her door. She was in a complete state of panic and as she took a closer look at her friend, she immediately understood why, she had a black eye and a busted lip. The bastard Kara had been dating for the last month had decided it was fun to beat up a defenseless woman.

"You can't let him hit you and get away with it, Kara, he'll just do it again, if not to you then to some other poor innocent woman!" Aria growled, clenching her fists. "We need to report this to the police!"

"I can't, Aria! He'll come after me!"

"The fuck he will! If he even tries to come near you I'll cut off his tiny sample of manhood!"

Kara shuddered at her threat. "Geez, Aria, you're terrifying when you're angry..."

"Then don't underestimate me!" She grabbed the other woman's wrist and dragged her out of her apartment. "Now come on, we are going to the police station this instant!"

They spent two hours down at the station. By the time they were through with filling charges and issuing a temporary restriction order until the court would call him, it was nearly 3 am. The chief of the military police had vehemently advised them to avoid walking around alone and not to open their door unless they were absolutely certain of who it was. If anything out of the ordinary happened they were to report to him immediately.

Aria could tell Kara was terrified beyond her mind, she was pale as a ghost and shaking like a leaf. It took her three cups of chamomile tea and a mild sedative to finally fall asleep. Aria hoisted one of her arms over her shoulders and dragged her to her brother's room, where after a lot of struggling she managed to tuck her into bed. She took her boots off but didn't bother with the rest of her clothes.

When she went back to her room she realized she couldn't sleep anymore. She paced back and forth around the living room, feeling too restless to sit down. She was worried about Kara's safety. Her boyfriend, Nicholas was involved with some very bad people. Guided by her instincts, Aria picked up the phone and dialed the only number she knew by her heart by now.

«"Hello?" His voice was raspy and slow. She suddenly felt bad about waking him up at that hour.

"I'm sorry, were you asleep?"

There was a pause and she could hear the rustling of sheets. «"Uh yeah but it's fine, really."

"No, uh... just go back to sleep okay? I can call you tomorrow morning."

«"I said it's fine, Ari," he insisted. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Kara's boyfriend hit her tonight..."

«"What?!"

Aria sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, she showed up at my place with a busted lip and a black eye. She was a mess... I practically had to force her to come with me to the police station and file charges..."

«"God dammit, what kind of man hits a woman like that?" He growled angrily. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I gave her something to relax, she's sleeping in Markus' room. That guy is really bad news..." She bit her lip nervously as she was about to do something that went against all of her rules. "I-I'm scared, Edward... for her... for me... I just have a bad feeling about this..."

There was more rustling on the other line. «"Give me fifteen minutes. I just need to get dressed," he said urgently.

"I don't need you to come here, I'm fine, Edward."

«"I said fifteen minutes, Ari." He hung up the phone and she had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

Aria found out he truly wasn't joking when he said he would be there in fifteen minutes. In fact, he might've even gotten there a couple minutes earlier. He was bending over panting when she opened the door.

"Really, Edward?" She rolled her eyes, half annoyed yet also half impressed.

"What? I was worried!"

"I said I was fine, you bumbass!"

"Shut up! You never say what you really feel!" Edward wrapped her in his arms, engulfing her in warmth.

She chuckled softly as she brought her arms up to hug him back. He was always taller than her but now her forehead barely even touched the top of his chest, she noticed. It made her feel protected, sheltered.

Edward placed his cheek against the top of her head.

"You know me way too well..." She muttered with a gentle smile. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of the back of his shirt. She frowned; he had ran through the street without a coat. It was freezing outside. "Aren't you cold?"

"The adrenaline kept me warm." He laughed at the face she made. "But you're pretty warm," he said, nuzzling her neck with the cold tip of his nose.

She laughed, standing on her toes so he didn't have to lean so much. "You really didn't have to come, Edward, I only called to hear your voice. It's nearly 4 am and you have to work tomorrow..."

"So? I'll just crash here."

"Oh is that so? And what makes you think I'm letting you stay over?"

He raised a golden eyebrow. "You're not?"

Aria feigned a thoughtful expression, letting him squirm a bit for her own amusement. "Well I suppose you can borrow my couch for the night," she replied casually.

"To hell with the couch, I'm sleeping with you!" He argued.

Her face flushed and she promptly shoved him off her. "N-no y-you're n-not!"

"Yes I am."

"N-no!"

"Wanna bet?"

Aria tried to convince herself that he had only won the battle because she was too tired to fight back. It was a lie, of course, but it didn't mean she wouldn't try to believe it anyway.

Back in her room, she quickly tossed away the robe she was wearing over her pajama shorts and top, feeling very self-conscious about their lack of thickness. As she turned around she saw Edward taking off his shirt and she felt her eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing, y-you j-jerk?!" She yelled, blushing even redder than before.

He shrugged indifferently. "I don't like sleeping with a shirt on."

"I-I... I-I... uh...!"

He laughed at her lack of response. Stepping closer to her, he watched her quivering shoulders and pink cheeks. "You've seen me without a shirt before, Ari..." He pointed out, stopping in front of her.

"That was s-six years a-go!"

"Yeah but I haven't changed all that much since then. I can assure you I haven't grown anything weird," he joked in an attempt to ease her anxiety. "Here-" He took her hand and settled it against his chest. "See? Perfectly normal."

Aria gulped. His heart was racing, she could feel it underneath her hand, and it was so fast she briefly wondered how he was still acting so casual. His heartbeat was racing at the same speed as hers, she noticed.

 _Perfectly normal_... she felt like punching him for saying that. There was absolutely nothing _normal_ about him.

He was so beautiful. Painfully so. He had a well-built frame without being overly big, with a large back and wide shoulders. His arms were hard as rock, veins bulging slightly on his biceps and forearms, ending in large hands with long graceful fingers. Despite his wide torso, he had a slim waist. His abdomen was toned, divinely sculptured, his obliques creating the shadow of a V that disappeared into his trousers.

God, he was so sexy.

Her eyes fell on the purple scar marking the right side of his chest, where the shoulder connected. She trailed it with her fingers. That scar was a painful reminder of a past of hardships, yet at the same time it was also the mark of a boy who grew into a man who became a hero. She exchanged her fingers for her lips, kissing the healed skin. Hearing his breath hitch gave her a new wave of confidence.

Aria gently kissed her way down his body, placing each butterfly kiss at an agonizing pace. Edward was flustered and slightly out of breath by the time she reached his navel.

"A-Aria...! Please s-stop...!" He panted, sinking his fingers in her auburn locks. If he was trying to stop her or edging her on, she wasn't sure. "P-Please, Aria...!"

She placed one more kiss just above the waist of his pants before straightening up. Both of their faces were beet red. Aria wanted to make fun of how shocked and ablaze he looked but she was too embarrassed.

"T-That was r-revenge!" She blurted out nervously.

Edward gulped, his golden eyes widening a little. "W-What for?!"

"F-For six years ago!" She got into bed and under the covers with her back to him.

The room went quiet for a moment, except for their racing breaths. Then there was rustling and she felt Edward slid next to her. The mattress tipped with his weight. There was heat emanating from his body, soaking into her back.

He didn't touch her.

"Aria..." He called. She grunted to signal him she was listening. "Did you have other men during these six years? After y'know... us..."

Aria hesitated. "No, I didn't... before or after."

"Not even that... Derek guy?

"You were the only one, Edward."

"I see..."

She sighed, closing her eyes. "I bet you had plenty of women!"

She gasped in surprise when an arm snaked around her waist, hoisting her up against him.

"Only you, Ari. Always," he whispered into the base of her neck.

Aria couldn't stop the smile that flourished on her lips. She put her hand over the one he had on her stomach, intertwining their fingers.

 _Such a dumbass..._ , she chuckled softly as she drifted into a wonderful sleep.

* * *

Okay so I know a lot of you probably want to hit me because of Winry, but it had to be done. Now she can move on with her life and maybe find someone who can love her the way she deserves! I really do love Winry, she's one of my favorite characters in the show but I've written Aria as Edward's soulmate and so he couldn't have grown feelings for Winry, especially when they all grew up together and Edward was always in love with Aria.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Love,

Moon Princess.


	8. Remembering

**(A/N):** Hi, guys! I just realized I haven given any specifics on their ages or on Aria's family. So I'm going to clarify that real quick: Edward and Winry are 25; Aria and Al are 24; Kara and Joseph are 25. Aria has two older twin brothers - Corbin and Galvin - who are 27 and one younger brother, Markus who is 16. Also Derek (Aria's ex-fiancé and Kara's brother) is 26.

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the universe of Fullmetal Alchemist, although I would very much like to own Edward! I have only the rights on my OC's and my plot.

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 _ **January, 1924**_

"A wedding?" Aria asked curiously from behind the desk in Alphonse's new clinic. She had offered to help him with all the paperwork and accountability, although she was beginning to regret it because the pile of paper seemed to be growing each hour. Wednesdays were poetry afternoons and the _Novel Hovel_ was usually packed, she hoped Joseph could hold everything for a while.

Alphonse nodded as he inspected the sprain on a little girl's wrist. "Yes, our friend Havoc is finally getting married and he invited us to his wedding in Central City," he explained. "Brother and I want you to come with us!"

"I would love to, I could see my aunt too while we were there! What about Winry, is she going with us too?"

"No..." He made a face, wrapping the girl's wrist with gauze. "She and brother aren't really talking to each other... Winry says she needs a vacation from him."

"Oh... that's weird..." She mumbled uncomfortably. She had a small idea of what could have triggered that falling out.

"Bye-bye, Marnie! Be careful the next time, okay?" He waved off the little girl who beamed widely as she ran out the clinic. He walked over to her and leaned his hip against the desk, beside her. "They've been like that since Saturnalia... and they don't tell me what's wrong! It's like as soon as brother fixes things with you, he wrecks them with Winry... brother is really a handful!"

Aria laughed at that. "Well that's Edward for you!"

"Which reminds me... how did you too patch things up? I mean, you were both acting so stubborn."

"We were stubborn?" She rolled her eyes. "What about you, Mister I-won't-rest-until-you-talk-to-each-other?"

"That's a really long name, Ari," he pointed out playfully. "You can't blame me for trying so much, though. After all, you are my best friend and he is my older brother. So, how did it happen?"

Aria shrugged, trying to play it cool. "I yelled, he yelled. I threw stuff at him and then we apologized. End of story."

Alphonse raised an eyebrow. "Alright..." He drawled. "And why were you mad in the first place?"

"Because he stopped talking to me. Look, you have more patients!" She pointed towards the elderly couple entering the clinic in hopes that he would drop the subject.

He frowned but moved to tend to his patients. Aria breathed a sigh of relief and went back to work.

* * *

Their train trip to Central City went peacefully. The three of them played card games and joked around, Alphonse and Aria teaming up to get back at Edward for cheating and giving him proper punishment. They also managed to catch some sleep before finally arriving at the station.

The Elric brothers had insisted on staying in of the best hotels in city and paying for all the expenses. It made her uncomfortable, but they looked so eager to make her happy that she couldn't refuse. Her bedroom was right next to theirs. It was nearly the size of her apartment, she noticed, with its own private bathroom. The bed was giant, decorated with a bunch of colorful pillows, and it was incredibly comfy as Aria jumped on to it and nuzzled the soft material of the covers. She would kill to have a bed like that at home. She was sure it would make her sleep much more peacefully.

The next day, Aria asked the boys to come with her to visit her aunt since they still had a little time before heading to the wedding.

Her aunt lived in a simple two story house near a park. It wasn't exactly situated in the richest zone of Central but it wasn't on the worst either. It was an average neighborhood where the buildings were in serious need of renovations but the people were humble and friendly. Some of the neighbors still remembered Aria and they greeted her with happy smiles and energetic waves.

Aria rang the doorbell and waited with her friends on the front porch. The door opened to reveal a tall and burly woman with short dark brown hair and bright blue eyes with a cigarette hanging on her lips.

"Hi, Aunt Josie! Surprise!"

"Oh my God! My little Ariana!" The big woman exclaimed loudly, promptly hugging her by the waist, lifting her feet off the floor. "You didn't say you were coming! Such a wonderful surprise!"

Aria laughed. "I missed you too, Aunt Josie, but please let go - I can't breathe!"

"Oh of course, my dear, I'm sorry!" She let go of her niece, who took a relieved deep breath in with a smile. Josie peered behind her, looking at Edward and Alphonse curiously. "Are these the little Elric brothers? Oh my my! You've grown so much! What handsome men you turned out!"

She watched as her aunt fawned over them with a cheeky grin, pinching their cheeks and groping their strong arms unbashfully. Alphonse was smiling, he was a little pink but he didn't seem to mind the attention, but Edward's face made Aria want to throw herself on the floor laughing. He was groaning with annoyance and trying to push the touchy woman off him, like he always used to when he would come over their place and she fawned over him.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you pervy old woman! Geez!" He complained. Josie smirked and let go of the boys, inviting them all inside for a cup of tea.

They stayed for a couple hours, while Aria and Josie caught up on her lives. Her aunt wanted them to stay over for dinner, but they politely declined as they had a wedding to get to and they still needed to get ready. So they went back to the hotel.

Aria took a quick shower and started working on her hair, pulling it into a elaborate bun with a few curls falling from the tight hold and a few more framing her face. She put on some light makeup too, her eyeshadow matching the pastel pink of her dress. The one she had chosen for the wedding was simpler than the last. She had found it in a vintage store, it had a low V neckline and it tightened at her waist, from where it flowed softly to the floor.

She had just finished tying the straps of her brown high heels when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!"

Edward poked his head out, grinning. "Are you ready?" He asked, fully stepping inside as he saw her standing up. His cheeks turned pink.

"Do I look okay?" Aria fidgeted in her feet.

"You look wonderful, Ari..." His eyes scanned her up and down, heating her core.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself," she joked. And he really didn't. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo-like suit with a grey vest and a black tie. His hair was in the usual pony-tail she loved but he had pinned more of his bangs into it, leaving just a few strands falling down.

He offered her arm and they met with Alphonse on the hallway. She noticed he was also quite dashing, wearing a suit similar to his brother's but with a green tie.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Aria had gone a little teary when Lieutenant Havoc exchanged his vows with his gorgeous wife - Juliana. She tried to hide it but Edward noticed. He made fun of her for a while but then his eyes softened and he took her hand, squeezing it meaningfully.

At the reception, both he and Alphonse had fun introducing her to some of their friends and previous comrades. Everyone made her feel welcome and she found they were all very easy to talk to. Some of the soldiers even invited her to dance, which she gladly accepted. She was having a great time.

Aria was just returning from another dance to her dates' side when she noticed the person talking to them.

"General Mustang!"

The handsome Asian-looking man turned around at the sound of his name. He was surprised. "Miss Rosewood?" He questioned, squinting his black eyes as if not certain of who she was.

"Yes, sir!" She beamed. "I had no idea you would be here. Is Riza with you?"

Roy nodded, smiling. "Yes, she went to grab something to drink. She'll love to see you."

"You know each other?" Edward asked confused, his younger brother mirroring his puzzled expression.

Aria turned slightly to them. "Yes. General Mustang was an honor student at Prime Academy. He was invited over to give lectures every year," she answered.

"Indeed. That's how I first got acquainted with Miss Rosewood's exceptional academic record. She made an irreplaceable asset to our Foreign Affairs Team during the military's _coup d'état_."

They both stared at her wide eyed. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What does that mean? You never told me anything about working for the government when I came to check on you and to warn you and your aunt to stay away from the military," Edward growled accusingly.

"You wouldn't have accepted it if I told you," Aria simply pointed out. "General Mustang called the academy asking for my cooperation. He assigned me to the team who dealt with well-fare strategies. We were first send over to Creta to negotiate a peace treaty with the president and then to Drachma to deal with their Fuhrer, he turned out to be quite a handful..." The two brothers continued to stare. She smiled. "What? Did you think you were the only ones working your butts off to save our country?"

Roy smirked at their stunned faces. "I never imagined I would see the day when the great Fullmetal would be speechless."

"Shut up, bastard, I'm not Fullmetal anymore" he growled half joking.

"How very mature." Roy rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you two were close to Miss Roswood. I figured you would know each other seeing as she was born in Reseembol but it seems we do live in a small world."

"Ari is our childhood friend," Alphonse announced happily.

Roy didn't miss the way Edward looked down at Aria with a longing smile. He chuckled to himself. "How unfortunate for her. I wonder how your sanity survived to a lifetime of dealing with Fullmetal," he joked.

Aria laughed as Edward grimaced at his former boss. "Sometimes I ask myself the same question, sir," she replied with a cheeky smile.

A few minutes later they were joined by a dazzling Riza Hawkeye who was wearing a beautiful midnight blue strapless dress. The two women hugged. They had become quite good friends during the time Aria was linked to the army. Everyone noticed the gleaming diamond ring on her right finger and the way the general stood closer to her but they politely ignored it as the couple seemed to want to stay discreet.

"So how was your last year at the academy, Ariana?" Riza asked after a while.

Edward twitched beside her, but she ignored him. "I dropped out before finishing," she answered truthfully.

Roy and Riza exchanged a look. "I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Rosewood."

"Don't be," she replied. "I wanted to do something and my studies were holding me back."

"What was that?"

"I went to Ishval to help them built up their hometown."

The group went silent and she scolded herself internally. She hadn't even told Edward and Alphonse about that, she shouldn't have dropped a bomb like that in a public event. She felt a hand grab hers. She looked up to see Edward staring at her with golden eyes full of love and her heart jumped. Their fingers laced together.

"That was incredibly honorable of you, Ariana," Riza said gently, breaking the silence. Both she and Roy gave her honest soft smiles.

"Thank you..." She mumbled. "My mom was Ishvalan... she fled to Amestris with my father who used to be a soldier because my grandfather wanted her to be safe. The people in Reseembol welcomed her and gave her a place where she could build a family and be happy but there was always a part of her who suffered for her people... I just felt like I should do something for the people whom I shared blood with, my mom would've wanted to help them find a way to finally live in peace."

"Ari..."

"My family doesn't know yet. Please don't tell them, Edward," she begged with a voice laced with emotion.

Both Edward and Alphonse shook their heads, promising secrecy.

* * *

They were happy when they arrived in Reseembol. Aria was smiling more and more and she didn't seem to put on her cold mask as much as before and Edward was absolutely ecstatic. However, their happiness was short-lived.

As soon as they stepped out of the train, Winry rushed through the station to tell them that Kara was in the hospital. He had never seen Aria pale so fast. He had to hold her up when her legs faltered, his chest aching at her terrified face. He didn't think twice before asking Alphonse to drive them to the nearby hospital. The closest one was in Erendor, which was forty minutes outside of Reseembol's town center.

Edward followed Aria as she burst through the hospital demanding to see Kara. One of the nurses guided them after Aria calmed down a little.

Kara was a mess. Her face was black and blue, her lips were swollen, there were purple marks around her neck and she had her right arm in a cast. He felt a searing anger growing in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to kill the monster who could do that to a defenseless woman. Edward didn't know Kara all that well, she had moved to town with Aria, they had become friends when she was still in Central City, but he knew she didn't deserve to be treated like this. No one did.

Kara fluttered her eyes open as they stepped inside the room, giving them a half smile. "H-Hey there..." She croaked out, her voice scratchy.

Aria walked up to the bed. Edward could tell she was struggling to act tough. "You idiot... how did this happen?"

"Nicholas and his friends cornered me after I got off work... they asked me to work until late and I thought it would be fine if I went home on my own since it's so close to the workshop... I'm sorry, Aria..."

"Why are you apologizing to me? Fuck, Kara, you could've died!"

"Let's not overreact... it's not that bad..." She trailed off as the other two stared at her pointedly.

"You shouldn't be joking, Evans, this is very serious," Edward said, shaking his head. "I should kill that guy!"

"Oh calm down, Elric, I don't need a knight in golden armor." Kara coughed and tried to sit up. Aria helped her. "The police caught them already. They're in jail and after the trial they're going to a penitentiary all the way up to Briggs. There's no way they're getting out anytime soon."

Edward was relieved. He was worried if he should start watching Aria twenty four/seven, they could go after her if they found out she was the one who forced Kara to press charges, but if they were locked up then he could relax.

"God, Kara... I swear if you weren't in that bed already I would've put you there myself for being so reckless. I told you to be careful! In fact I told you specifically not to go out alone at night!"

"I know, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking, okay? I never think about anything..."

Aria sighed, feeling exhausted and frustrated. "Okay just stop right there. You don't need to get the pity party started tonight, alright Kay? Please get some rest and I'll stop by tomorrow."

They left the room and the hospital, getting into Alphonse's car who had been waiting for them at the front. Winry was sitting in the passenger seat so Edward sat with Aria in the back. He brought an arm around her shoulders, realizing she was shaking like a leaf.

"Is she going to be okay?" Alphonse asked as he drove back to Reseembol.

"Of course she is, Al!" He barked, cursing mentally at his brother for lack of sensibility.

"I was just asking, brother!"

"Well I just answered!"

"It's fine," she mumbled to Edward, snuggling into his body, trying to calm him. "She's always doing this to me... honestly, I spend more time worried about her than any of my brothers and they are complete idiots. Do you know how we met?" When everyone denied, she continued, "we were at a party and she was in the middle of a riot, trying to separate two drunken men. She was knocked over by a flying punch. Derek and I went to see if she was alright and she tried to pry us off because she wanted to go back in there to punch the other guy."

Edward snorted. "Yeah, I can picture that."

"At first I thought she was insane but then I realized she was just too stubborn and hotheaded for her own good. I could hardly believe she was Derek's sister, she was his complete opposite!"

"She reminds me a little of someone we know, right guys?" Alphonse chuckled, the others mimicking him.

"Wait..." Edward shifted so he was slightly turned towards her. He scrunched his eyebrows, staring hard at her. "She's... Derek's sister? Wasn't he your-"

"Fiancé, yes," she cut him off before he choked on the word and made everyone in the car uncomfortable.

"Isn't that a little weird?" Winry asked honestly curious.

Aria shrugged. "Not really. I mean for us it's not. I can't really speak for Derek though." Edward felt her slid closer to him, hugging him around the stomach and lowering her head to his chest. "Kara and I hit it off right away, we just clicked... There's something about her that just, I don't know, makes me feel like I can be myself... and I guess she feels the same way because she stuck with me even after I broke her brother's heart." She chuckled. "She followed me to Ishval to work with me and then when I came back here she wanted to come too, even though she had absolutely no idea of what she would do. Of course having a lot of money made it easier."

Edward kissed the top of her head lovingly. "I think that means she loves you a lot, Ari..."

She smiled. "Yeah... I guess it does..."

* * *

Okay so who guessed Kara was Aria's ex-fiancé's sister, huh? ;)


	9. Hurting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the universe of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Only my lovely OC's and my plot!

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 _ **February, 1924**_

"Ari's birthday is coming up, brother," Alphonse commented as he stirred the soup he was cooking. "What are you going to get her?"

Edward was sitting at the dining table, finishing off some paperwork he had brought home from the research office. The old geezers were really making him work this time. He didn't think there would come a day when he would be sick of reading but it was beginning to happen.

"What?"

He hadn't heard a word he'd said, Alphonse noticed sweat dropping. "Ari's birthday, gift ideas?"

"Oh!" Edward shook his head, prying his eyes off the papers and closing all the books around him. "Uh... dunno... I've kinda been playing with this idea around in my head but I still dunno..."

"What idea?" He asked curiously.

Edward blushed and scratched his chin with a finger. He wondered if he should be talking about Aria with his brother when everytime they did he felt like he was walking on eggshells. It wasn't really fair to Alphonse that they were keeping things from, he knew that but he also didn't want to hurt him. Still, it wasn't like he could backtrack now. "I wanted to take her to Xing..." He answered carefully.

Alphonse snapped his head around to look at him with wide eyes. "To Xing? Why?"

"She's never been there and I know she's really into foreign cultures so I thought she would like to see it." He chuckled as he pictured it in his mind. "Hell, I bet she's gonna love Ling."

The younger brother fell into silence for a moment. He turned back to the stove to stir the boiling pot some more, staring at it intently as if he was expecting it to suddenly come alive and eat him. "You're right," he muttered in a low voice. "She'd love that..."

Edward was quick to catch on to the change in his attitude. "You don't sound very convinced," he pointed out with a frown.

"No, that's not it... It's just that I was thinking about buying her something silly like jewelry or a trinket like the ones she has at home... it didn't even cross my mind to do something like that..."

"There's nothing wrong with jewelry or trinkets, Al, she loves them, especially if they come from you." His frown deepened.

"I know... she's a lot like mom in that way, isn't she?"

Edward felt a painful pang in his heart and he lowered his gaze to the table. His eyes softened ever so gently as he pictured Aria smiling down at him, her sea green eyes reminding him painfully of his mother's. "Yeah, she is..." he whispered.

"That's probably why she likes everything you give her better..." Alphonse muttered bitterly.

Edward scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly that. She's been wearing that necklace you gave her every single day, I don't think she even takes it off when she goes into the shower, but she hardly wears anything I've given her."

"Come on Al, you're not being serious are you?" He stared at his brother unbelievably. "You wanna have a jealous fit now?"

Alphonse clenched his hands and he faced his brother head on. "No, what I want is for my brother to be honest with me about this for once!" He wailed. "Did you think I wouldn't notice how you felt? You know I like Aria, brother, I've liked her since I got my body back. It was really tough for me to be away all these years and not seeing her every day!"

"Tough for you? You don't know the first thing about tough!" Edward stood up. The dragging of the chair let out a piercing screech, making Alphonse flinch. "You weren't the one who had your soul ripped apart because you couldn't stay with her twelve years ago. You didn't spend every single moment trying to be strong for everyone and having to lock away all the fear, the terror of waking up one day and find the other half of yourself dead somewhere because the enemy discovered your connection to her. You didn't hurt the woman you loved too many times to count because you had to keep her safe. You didn't, Alphonse - I did!" He growled angrily. "So don't stand there talking to me about tough because you have no right to."

The room went deadly silent. Terrifyingly silent. They had never fought like that. They bickered often but never to the point of hurting each other's feelings. None of them knew how to react, but they didn't want to back down either.

"So unfair... this is so unfair...!" Alphonse shook his head as if in denial. "You say I don't have a right but that's not fair because I never even stood a chance, did I? You took her all for yourself right from the start!"

"I didn't take her, Al! It's complicated! It's really fucking complicated!"

Suddenly he was hit with realization like a slap in the face. Alphonse glowered with an entirely new rage. "It was her! You slept with her! That's why you two weren't talking... God dammit, how could you brother?!"

"How could I?" He repeated blazingly. "You ask me that like I stole her from you!"

"You did! You drew this invisible restraining circle around her and kept her all to yourself right from when we were kids! You didn't even give her the chance to choose me!"

"She wouldn't have chosen you!" Edward shouted slamming his fist on the table. Alphonse widened his eyes deeply wounded and he immediately regretted the words that had come out of his mouth. "Fuck, Al...! I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that... fuck!"

"Oh yeah? Then how did you mean it?" His face became terrifyingly blank. His usually warm dark golden eyes pinned down Edward and froze him inside.

"Look I'm sorry, Al, but it's complicated - I told you that before... what I have with Aria isn't something as simple as love... it's deeper and it's messy and complex... it's not something that we can control... being around each other isn't just wonderful, it's horribly painful too..."

There was a pause. When the smoke coming from the soup became black, Edward moved quickly to turn the fire off. Next to him, Alphonse slid down the counter and fell on the floor of the kitchen. For a few moments, he just sat there with his head on his knees.

Edward loathed seeing his younger brother like that, but there was nothing he could do. Alphonse needed to process everything at his own pace. He needed to hurt so that he could move forward in a new direction. Even though anyone would tell him the logical thing to do would be to step down and let Alphonse try to win Aria over, Edward would never do that. He loved his brother fiercely but he would never let go of her - not again.

The younger brother sighed exhaustedly. "I hate this... I hate this whole thing... but I don't want to stay mad at you, brother..."

"I don't want that either, Al... and I especially don't want you to hate me..."

Alphonse snorted softly. "I could never hate you, you idiot... I shouldn't have said those things to you either, brother, I'm sorry... after everything you gave me, I was being greedy, I wanted you to give me Ari too but she isn't something to be given..." He sighed again. "Geez, envy is such an ugly thing..."

"You saw him up-close so you should've known that already."

Both brothers chuckled at the inside joke. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Alphonse said, lifting his head to lean it back against the cabinet door. "Can you blame me, though? Aria is something truly out of this world..."

Edward sat down next to him, propping his arms on his knees, gathering his hands together. "She sure is..."

"I guess I sort of understand why she fell in love with you instead of me," he started, there was still a bitter edge to his voice. "She's different than you yet at the same time she is also very much like you. Sometimes when I'm talking to her it's almost like I'm talking with you. It's so weird!" He laughed softly as he imagined Aria in his head. "And you're calmer when you're around her, you look... peaceful. I think it makes her happy to know she can make you feel like that..."

Edward smiled. "I do feel at peace when she's around. She makes me want to be a better man... a man worthy of her."

"You are worthy of her, brother! Never think you're not!"

"I've hurt her so much, Al... she barely trusts me around her. I'm terrified to do something that'll make her push me away again."

"Aria pulls away when she feels uncertain. Maybe you should tell her how you feel, tell her everything so she can feel safer," Alphonse offered.

"I can't tell her... not yet... it would involve telling her a lot of other complicated things and then she would definitely never want to see me again. I wanna wait until she feels comfortable with me. Then I'll tell her everything."

"If you wait too long to tell her, you're going to lose her. And if you hurt her again, brother, I swear I will take her away." Alphonse gave Edward a serious and meaningful look, so he would know he wasn't just saying it. "So you have to figure out what you're going to do because if you don't, you'll lose her either way."

Edward didn't answer. He knew that...

* * *

"Happy birthday, babe!"

Kara threw her arms around Aria as soon as she arrived to Lyra's lovely restaurant, knocking the wind out of her. She giggled and hugged her back.

"Thanks, Kay!" She gave her friend a once over and nodded approvingly. Kara was wearing a gorgeous tight fitting grey dress that stopped just above the knees. "You look very nice! I'm so happy to see you off that cast...

"Me too, I hated feeling so useless... I mean did they have to break my right arm, couldn't have been the left?"

Aria swatted her arm. "Don't joke about that! Geez... I'm grateful we have Alphonse, his alkahestry techniques really sped up your recovery."

The older woman agreed silently and they both gulped down the rest of their _Mimosas_.

It was Kara who introduced her to drinking when she was about seventeen. Kara was always trying to get her to go out with her. Since she was older than Aria the dark and crowded bars were a regular routine for her but Aria was always the type of girl who would rather stay at home studying. One day she actually convinced her to come. After a couple drinks, Aria figured it wasn't so bad. Occasionally.

"Wow, this place looks really nice, Lyra!" Alphonse walked inside, flailing his arms around happily. Edward wasn't coming with him. It made her frown. He must've noticed it because he immediately explained, "brother is running a little late, but don't worry, he's definitely coming!"

Aria nodded, shrugging off her silly worry. After all, she didn't own Edward. They weren't in a relationship either. They simply were more affectionate towards each other. Well Edward was more prone to being touchy-touchy than her, she at least tried to be discreet about it, especially if they were in public.

The restaurant did look nice. She looked around to keep her mind occupied, noticing the white and lavender balloons scattered around in little bouquets and the sparkly ribbons decorating the bar and some of the booths. Lyra had insisted on throwing her a birthday party at her charming bistro place which, for Aria, it was insane because between her daughter Siri and the newborn Mick the woman barely had any time to breathe. But she insisted and you simply don't argue with a motherly figure like Lyra.

Since Aria didn't want anything formal, she decided to skip on the usual full course meal and helped Lyra setting a buffet table. It was looking very mouthwatering. Aria was proud of herself, she had cooked at least half of the dishes and desserts. And they had to be good because she had caught one or two glances of Lyra's husband - Tim - stealing a couple of her homemade mushrooms with cream filling, not to mention Siri who hadn't stopped popping chocolate chips in her mouth since she got there.

Something fell on top of her head. She grabbed the small box and glanced at the younger Elric who was plopping down next to her, raising an eyebrow.

"It's your gift, dummy," he explained with a smile.

Curious, Aria ripped the red wrapping and tiny golden bow and opened the box. There was a pair of earrings nestling in a black velvet pillow, two little diamond teardrops that glittered under the light. "Oh my God, Alphonse...!" She gaped at the expensive gift. "They're beautiful! You shouldn't have spent so much money on me!"

Alphonse shook his head. "Don't think about that. If you like them that's all that matters."

"Like them? Are you joking? I love them!"

He watched her take off the earrings she was wearing to switch them for her new ones with a gentle smile. There was a throbbing pain in his heart, making everything inside of him ache. However, as Aria beamed up at him with such heart-warming happiness, he somehow felt it was easier to bear.

"Thank you so much, Alphonse!" She leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his flushed cheek.

"You're welcome!" He squeaked.

Aria scanned his face intently, making him squirm in his seat. "What's wrong? You look different..."

 _There's just no deceiving you is there?_ He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes he wondered if Aria had any kind of sixth sense. Or maybe she was just smarter than everyone else. "Don't worry about it, Ari, it's your birthday."

"Oh you know our little Ariana is always worried about something," chimed in Kara as she came behind her friend and hugged her. "One of these days you're gonna wake up and look in the mirror and you're gonna be terrified of your own wrinkly reflection, don't you think so?"

Aria scrunched her nose and tried to shove her off. "I think you should stop drinking on an empty stomach, that's what I think. You're getting tipsy, Kara."

"Aww you're no fun, babe!" She pouted, making Alphonse chuckle. "See? Golden boy likes tipsy Kara!"

"Tipsy Kara is fine, it's the full on drunk one I'm worried about." Aria gave a little shove to send her friend towards the buffet table. "Go get something to eat before you start climbing on the tables to sing."

They watched her make her way to the food and kept an eye on her to make sure she ate. She shook her head amused.

"She's really funny," Alphonse commented. Aria hummed in agreement as she popped a cherry tomato from her salad in her mouth. She propped her chin her hand, watching Siri making silly faces at her brother who was all snuggled up in their mother's arms. He was such a cutie. He was waving his little chubby arms and chortling adorably.

A few more people arrived during the next hours, including Winry, Granny Pinako and Joseph. The last one had decided to pester her about going out on date with him for nearly fifteen minutes until she was saved by Siri who wanted to play with her. Aria could've kissed the little girl. She loved her friend but he could be extremely exasperating with his advances.

Siri was incredibly mature for her young seven years old. She read a lot and she knew from Lyra that she was also already capable of performing the basics of alchemy. So Aria asked for her to show a few tricks and the little girl was absolutely thrilled with the idea. She darted to her father to get a piece of chalk and then hurried back to her, crouching down to draw her clumsy transmutation circle.

That's how Edward saw her when walked into the restaurant. She was kneeling down in front of Siri with crooked figurines gathered around them and she was grinning as she edged her on, encouraging her to make more toys. Suddenly he didn't feel the tiredness of work anymore. He felt immensely happy. When she looked up, finally realizing his presence, her sea green eyes twinkled and the smile flourishing on her lips made his heart jump. Aria stood up, straightening her high-waist white pleated skirt and re-adjusting her off-the-shoulders crop blouse. The indie pattern in brown shades made her flowing auburn curls shimmer with golden and copper highlights, he noticed. As she walked towards him, his pulse raced like it always did - like it always would.

"You're late," she pointed out accusingly.

"I know." His eyes softened. "Happy birthday, Ari."

She blushed, smiling timidly. "Thank you, Edward," she whispered.

Suddenly feeling the burning sensation of being watched, they both stepped away from each other. Just slightly. Aria tugged on his hand and pulled him with her to the bar, where Kara and Alphonse were chatting animatedly. The two of them peered up as they joined them.

"Took you long enough, brother!"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, my boss has been busting my ass off at work... we're trying to create a way to use the source of alchemy that flows though the earth to generate wireless electricity. It's not going very well so they're taking it out on me and making me research through really old Eastern scrolls..." He sighed, feeling tired again. "They're not very helpful though..."

"There's a whole section of books on Eastern alchemy and alkahestry in my store," Aria said. "I've had them shipped from Dong. It's an ancient sacred town on the East side of Xing, so I don't think you could've read them yet. They're in Xingese but I can help you translate them."

Kara stared at her baffled. "You can read Xingese?" Aria shrugged with a smirk. "Sheesh, you never cease to surprise me, babe!"

Edward agreed silently. After such a long time, he felt like he still didn't know all there was to the woman he loved. "Yeah, I'll stop by for them then. Thanks, Ari." He smiled gratefully.

"Speaking of Xing..." Alphonse elbowed his brother on the ribs, looking at Aria pointedly, "don't you have something to give to Ari?"

Aria eyed them suspiciously. "What have you been scheming?"

"Nothing!" They both said. Edward continued, "I have something for you. Here-" He gave her an envelope and a few papers clamped together by a clip on the left top edge. Aria decided to first open the envelope. There were two train tickets to the East City and then two more to Clayhiff, which was on the border of the country, making frontier with the desert.

Next, she took a look at the papers. The first was a railroad map of Amestris, the train line from East City to Clayhiff was marked in red and Ishval was circled in red as well. The second one was a map of Xing and she immediately recognized the names of the cities and temple villages Edward had encircled. They were places she had always wanted to visit because of their ancient history and profound connection to old traditions.

Aria met Edward's golden eyes questioningly. "It's your birthday gift, uh... I want to take you to Xing..." He mumbled nervously, his face growing hot. Aria gaped at him which didn't particularly help his increasing anxiety. "I-I bought tickets for Clayhiff instead of Cameron because I thought you might like to stop in Ishval and see how things are going..."

She felt her throat close and her words slip away. It was too much... her heart felt like it was going to explode. She fought back the tears that were threatening to fall, hanging her head down, letting her hair shield her face.

Alphonse and Kara had gone expectantly quiet, trying to figure out if she was happy or not. Which was what Edward was urgently doing as well. Aria didn't look happy. Was it such a wrong idea? _Shit!,_ he thought, what if had screwed up everything? He was put out of his misery when she lifted her head. He stopped breathing. Aria was crying but she had the most wonderful genuinely happy smile he had ever seen, it lit up everything in the room.

"I-it's a-amazing..." she croaked out in the middle of soft sobs, "y-you're a-amazing, Edward...! God, I l-love it! I love i-it so m-much!"

Alphonse smiled softly as Aria flung her arms around his brother's neck, thanking him over and over again. This was right. He could see it. Aria belonged with Edward. He had been blind before because watching them now he didn't know how it was possible for him to not have seen the way they looked at each other. She was his world, and he was hers.

But he was still in love with her.

* * *

So guys what did you think?

Al finally finds out about Edward and Aria! It was really hard writing this, for me personally because I absolutely adore Al and I hate when he's hurting, but I had to. It's all part of a process. I actually changed a couple things from the first draft I posted here because I realized Al just couldn't forget his love for Aria that easily, I mean that's not how love works, right? It's incredibly difficult to get over someone whom you loved for such a long time, especially when that someone is your best friend.


	10. Reuniting

**(A/N):** Alright guys! In this chapter we get to meet the Ishvalan side of Aria's family, isn't it exciting? I'm deeply fascinated by Ishval, I was since the moment I watched the anime, so when I decided to write this I just had to make Aria half Ishvalan. I want to explore this more exotic and foreign part of her life, and I decided to make her family sort of important for the tribe (I'm not entirely sure if the Ishvalans were considered a tribe but I think I'm going to do it because they were based on Arabic and Persian origins so I find it fitting).

I honestly hope you like my new OC's! I've wrote them with all of my heart!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the universe of the Fullmetal Alchemist, although I would very much love to own Edward ;p I do own my OC's and the plot.

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 _ **February, 1924**_

Coming on this trip had been a lot harder than she figured.

She needed someone to take care of her bookstore and Joseph had been extremely uncooperative, giving her excuse after excuse. It was obvious he didn't want her to go with Edward so he was trying to sabotage her. Aria was infuriated, he was acting like a spoiled jealous brat. Luckily Kara offered to manage the store (and keep an eye on Joseph). She would definitely remember to bring a gift from Xing for her.

Then there was her brother. He wasn't opposed to her going, quite on the contrary, but she was afraid that he would fall of the wagon during her absence. The last thing she needed was to get home and find Markus expelled from the academy or worse - in juvie. He had been behaving exceptionally since he joined the military but Aria didn't want to be too careless. So she asked Winry to check up on him every once in a while.

She also called her dad to let him know she wouldn't be reachable via phone for a while. He threw a fit. He didn't want her heading off to a foreign country alone with a man who still made him feel slightly nervous. Aria really didn't understand why her dad and Edward simply couldn't get along. Every time they were in the same room together it was like all hell breaking loose and Aria somehow always ended up in the crossfire. It was a bit funny though, she would admit that. When Edward was younger and way shorter, her dad had teased him so much he would have an outburst every time someone mentioned his height.

It had been a relief when they finally boarded and the train left the station three hours ago.

Aria sighed, leaning her forehead against the cold glass, watching the landscape flash through the window. She felt a pair of lips on her shoulder and smiled.

"What is that pretty little head thinking?"

"Oh I was just imagining what my grandfather will think of you when we get to Ishval," she said matter-of-factly.

"He will love me of course! He will thank me for taking such good care of his precious granddaughter and he will ask you to satisfy my every wish in return!"

Aria snorted. "You're delusional if you seriously think that's going to happen."

"It's not?" Edward feigned outrage. "But I want you to satisfy my every wish!"

"Stop being a pervert, Edward!"

"I wasn't even thinking about anything like that so you're the pervert! Take your mind out of the gutter will ya?" He joked. Aria rolled her eyes but she had to laugh. He was such an idiot!

Edward took her hand and pulled her, making her slide across the padded seat until she was flushed against his chest, in the middle of his legs as he had one propped on the bench and the other with a feet on the floor. Aria chuckled. She pulled her legs onto the seat and leaned her back against him, grabbing the end of his ponytail that had been resting over his shoulder and playing with it.

Aria twirled the silky tresses in her fingers lovingly. His hair was longer than she'd ever seen. She loved it.

"Al keeps telling me to cut it," he said, his breath tickling the back of her head.

"Don't." She kissed the golden tips. "I love it the way it is."

He chuckled, nuzzling her neck. "I figured."

"If you're going to be cocky about it, I'll take it back."

"No! You can't take it back!"

Edward tightened his hold on her stomach for a moment before launching into a surprise tickle attack. Aria squealed and squirmed, trying to make him stop but unable to since he was relentless. Only when she was crying and everyone in the train was staring at them like they were insane did he stop his torture.

They settled into an easy conversation for the rest of the trip, with Aria nestled in his lap.

* * *

Kanda was exactly as she remembered. No, that was a lie. It was more beautiful, more structured. The barren land that was once nothing but rocks and sand was now flourishing.

Ishvalan architecture was very different than post-modern Amestris. It was unique and ancient in a way that inspired respect. The houses were humble structures and even though each had a little personal touch they all looked pretty much the same. Aria knew it was because Ishvalans believed in equal assets for everyone because they were all the equals in the eyes of God.

The temples were absolutely beautiful, built with columns, piers and horseshoe arches, organized and interwoven with alternating sequences of niches and _colonnettes_. Some were decorated with intricate arabesque patterns on the outside while others enjoyed more mathematical motifs. The only time she had visited the inside of one it was crumbling to pieces but it still had been something quite extraordinary. She had stood under the wide golden dome, staring at the painted figures on the ceiling, and she had felt a strange power touching her. The spirits of the past, her grandfather had told her. If the temple had been that overpowering in ruins, Aria wondered how it would be now that was back to all its glory.

Edward acted like a child the whole way to her grandfather's house. He couldn't stop looking at everything, as if his eyes wanted to commit it all to memory. It was flattering and endearing, she admitted. Since it wasn't as cold as in Reseembol, she decided to take them through the long way so he could see more. Ishval had a climate of its own and it was never too cold since they were close to the desert.

Some foreign merchants stood out due to their different colors as they called out enthusiastically to attract customers. There were several Ishvalans from other villages too, some she knew but not many. Aria was more acquainted with the people in Kanda and they all stopped working to greet her and talk to her. They were so happy. They made her happy too. Seeing them smiling and joking around, she felt as if she had done something wonderful by helping them in the five years she had called Ishval her home.

They stopped in front of a little house with a small vase with growing medicine plants. Before Aria could knock, the door opened to let out a tall middle aged man. His long white hair was pulled into a tight braid and he was dressed with typical Ishvalan robes with sashes striped with burgundy and gold. The corners of his crimson eyes crinkled when he flashed her a giant smile.

"Bluebird! You came back!" He shouted as he swept her off her feet and spun her around in the air.

Aria laughed. "Put me down, Mahir! I missed you two but you're making me dizzy!"

The man settled back on the floor with a grin. He patted Aria's head, saying, "you haven't grown anything, have you little one?"

"Don't make me regret coming here, old man!" She could hear Edward scoffing behind her. She rolled her eyes. Maybe she was spending too much time with him.

Mahir eyed the golden haired young man up and down, assessing him. Edward did the same, taking in his incredibly muscular frame and the black tribal tattoo on the right side of his strong face.

"I'd like you to meet Edward." Aria gestured back forth between Mahir and Edward. "Edward, this Mahir - my uncle."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Edward said politely as he took the older man's hand.

"Same here, boy, but call me Mahir."

"Alright Mahir, in that case it's Edward - not _boy_."

Aria rolled her eyes as Mahir laughed at the snarky reply. "I like this one, Ari, you should keep him!"

"Oh great, now I have two insufferable men in my life!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Where's _jadda_ **(1)**?"

"He's at the school with your aunt, why don't you go meet him there? I bet those kids will love to see you," he said, giving her a cheeky wink. "I would join you but I was on my way to the military basecamp when you guys showed up. We're going to re-assign a few of the teams to Daliha and start planning the reconstruction of the new hospital."

"That's wonderful, Mahir! You think I could stop by later? I really miss everyone..."

"Of course, Bluebird, you're always welcome! See you later then! Have fun!" Mahir waved over his shoulders and walked off.

Aria led Edward through the lively streets. He turned to her and asked curiously, "what's a jada?"

"Not jada, Edward - _jadda_ ," she corrected, chuckling. "It means grandfather in ancient Ishvalan dialect. My mom taught me a little bit before she died and when I came here my aunt taught me the rest. She's a teacher."

Edward hummed in thought as he stretched his arms out, crossing them behind his head.

"It's so weird... we've known each other since forever and I feel like we've never really talked about your Ishvalan family before. I mean I'm completely in the dark here. I feel like an ignorant!"

"You're overreacting a little, but I know what you mean. I tend to be slightly secretive of them," she started, her eyes roaming through the white haired people. "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm ashamed of my bloodline or anything, quite on the contrary actually. I guess I just never really know how to talk about it with y'know... normal Amestrians..." She paused, realizing what she had said and she groaned. "Oh God that sounded wrong!"

Edward shook his head, reassuring her, "no, you're right... as much as I hate it the truth is this country used to separate its people into 'normal Amestrians' - as you put it - and Ishvalans. It's completely normal that you wouldn't want to talk about it."

"Exactly and I never talked to you about it because you never showed any interest."

"It's not that I wasn't interested, Ari, but me and Al, we were kids when your mom was alive and I don't think we ever even realized she was Ishvalan until we grew up and got thrown into the world of the military. By then we all had a lot of other things in our minds so I never remembered to ask you about it."

Aria flashed him a smile. "I know, Edward, don't worry. So what would you like to know?"

"Well..." Edward furrowed his eyebrows, deeply concentrated. "How much family do you still have alive?"

"I have my grandfather, Hakim, he's an esteemed healer and a spiritual guide for the tribe. Then there's my mother's siblings: the eldest is my aunt Nuha who's a teacher; my uncle Sajjad, he's an Ishvala monk; and Mahim, who you met, he's one of the Chief's advisers and his protector. Oh, I also have three cousins, one my age, another who's seventeen and a third with fifteen - all boys, go figure. My aunt and I are pretty much the only women in the family," she joked, rolling her eyes. "They all went into hiding after the civil war ended but they're really happy to be working with the military for a peaceful future."

"That's wonderful." Edward smiled. It was incredibly rewarding knowing he had also helped to change the situation for the Ishvalans. "What was that tattoo Mahir had on his face?"

"My family comes from one of the oldest clans of Ishval, one of the very few with the power of alchemy. Before it was forbidden by false prophets, our men and women used it to protect the tribe and to ensure peace. Over the years the power in our blood became more and more diluted because we were no longer using it and my uncle is the first alchemist in three whole generations. Since alchemy is no longer forbidden, he uses it freely and he has taken his place as the Chief's protector. The tattoo is a symbol of his power," she explained. "My older cousin already has his and his brothers will get theirs once they finish mastering the art."

Edward was impressed. "Wow... your family is kind of a big deal, isn't it?"

"I suppose so. Why? Are you getting nervous from all the pressure?" Aria grinned mischievously.

"Of course not!" He pouted but Aria knew he was nervous, even if just a little. She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his reassuringly.

A few minutes later, they reached the school. It was small but it was newly painted, looking very inviting. The walls were beige and the roof was plane and made of light colored rocks so as not to attract the heat of the sun. There was a playground in the back, encircled by a wooden fence. That's where Aria took Edward.

Several children were sitting cross-legged on the floor in a half circle, listening attentively to the woman standing in the middle. She was tall and the pale blue dress she was wearing clung pleasantly to her curvy figure, the crimson and golden sash around her narrow waist accentuating her hips. Her hair fell over her shoulders and down her back in luscious curls that immediately reminded Edward of Aria's, and she had a golden ornament with hanging feathers pinning a few of the white strands right above her left ear, both of which were pierced with two also golden loops.

Edward could tell where Aria had gotten her sensuality. She might've not been as tall as her aunt, but they both shared the exact same sex-appeal that he, and a lot of other men, had grown to love. _But A_ _ri is still more beautiful_ , he thought with a smile.

"Hey, Aunt Nuha!" Aria called, waving her arm.

The woman and her entire class looked towards them. Before anyone could say anything, the children darted towards Aria shouting and laughing, jumping around her and hugging her.

"Big sister!"

"You came back!"

"We missed you, big sister!"

Aria laughed, feeling overwhelmed with joy. "I missed you all so much! You guys are so big!" She gushed happily. Edward watched her fawning over the kids fondly. They all loved her so much. It warmed his heart.

The older woman broke through the sea of children and brought Aria into a bone crushing hug. Aria returned the embrace just as fiercely, her eyes starting to tear up. Her aunt looked and smelled exactly the same. She breathed in her sweet cinnamon and vanilla perfume and, like every other time she had been in her arms, she was reminded of her mother. Aria held on tighter.

"Welcome home, _aibnat rruhi_ **(2)** ," Nuha whispered into her hair. _Daughter of my soul_... her aunt always called her that.

"I missed you so much, aunt Nuha!"

"And I missed you, my dear." She held on a moment longer and then pushed her away, not much, just at an arm's length, so she could take her all in. "Oh my, you become more and more beautiful every time I see you."

Aria blushed timidly. "That's not true, aunt Nuha!"

"Of course, it is! Right guys?" The children agreed excitedly, making both women laugh. Nuha glanced over her shoulder to shout, "oi, old man, get over here and hug your granddaughter!"

Edward acknowledged the short old man who had been standing by the entryway watching them with a smile. He was leaning half of his weight on a wooden cane for support as he made his way to them with slow steps. His white beard reached the top of his chest with a golden ring tying the middle, like a ponytail, but his hair was short. He was wearing something similar to Mahir but instead of trousers he had a tunic reaching down to his ankles. He had deep and kind eyes, he noticed.

Aria hugged the old man. She barely had to lean down since she wasn't much taller than him. "My heart sings for you, Ariana, my sweet granddaughter," Hakim said in a low baritone voice.

"And mine for you, _jadda_..."

When he kissed her forehead, Aria finally broke down and cried.

* * *

Back in Reseembol, Alphonse was at his clinic. He was studying his alkahestry notes since business was slow that afternoon but he was having a hard time concentrating. His mind kept drifting to his argument with Edward and he couldn't stop seeing him with Aria, picturing a thousand different scenarios where they were together. He really didn't want to be thinking about that, but he couldn't stop.

Before leaving, Edward had wanted to make sure that things between them were okay. They were, honestly. But Alphonse really did love Aria so he couldn't forget her as easily as he wished. He would think about her at night, dreaming he was the one kissing her, touching her, which only made him feel worse because he shouldn't be fantasizing about his brother's… girlfriend? Should he call her that now? They didn't exactly act like boyfriend and girlfriend. Maybe lover was more appropriate. That word made him flinch.

Alphonse shook his head vigorously, trying to focus his attention back on the notes. After reviewing them all a few more times he should get started on his paperwork before it started to pile. The bell rang as the entry door opened. He glanced up to see a slightly green-looking Kara walk in. "Kara, what's wrong?" he asked, standing up as soon as he noticed she was trembling.

"I don't feel too well…" she croaked, bringing one hand to her mouth. "I've been throwing up all the time since the last few days… I've tried water and saltines but I can't get anything to stay down…!"

"Okay, let's get you laid down so I can take a look at you."

Kara hopped onto the mattress, laying down obediently. Alphonse grabbed his stethoscope and listened to her heartbeat as she took deep breaths in and out at his command. He inspected her throat and he took her temperature next, but everything seemed to be okay.

"There's nothing wrong with you, K-"

She suddenly bolted, quickly grabbing a trashcan and throwing out fluid and bile since there was nothing more in her stomach to throw out. The bile burned her throat like acid but she couldn't stop. She felt a comforting hand on her lower back and another pulling her dark hair away from her face. Once she was finally done, Kara leaned back, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Thank's, Al," she mumbled, feeling exhausted.

"Don't need to thank me, it's my job." Alphonse stared at her closely as something seemed to click in his mind. He furrowed a brow. "Kara, how long have you been vomiting?"

She shrugged. "About a month I think. At first it was just in the morning but now it's all freaking day…"

"Alright, I want you to lay down again." When she did, he rolled the hem of her shirt so he could feel her lower belly, pressuring down on some points. He put the stethoscope against her skin and listened intently. His eyes widened. "Kara… you're pregnant!"

"I'm what?!"

* * *

"So you guys are going to Xing, huh?" Nuha asked as she ate a forkful of green beans.

After the meeting at the school, Aria and Edward had stayed until lessons were finished and then they walked home together. Nuha had cooked lunch and they gathered around the dining table to eat and talk, being joined by Mahir soon after they sat down.

Edward, who was sitting next to Aria while holding her hand on his leg under the table, nodded. "Yes, that's the plan," he answered.

"It's a wonderful country, I'm certain you will both enjoy it very much," her grandfather said.

"Thank you, _jadda_."

"You guys are lucky, the railroad across the desert was just finished last week," Mahir pointed out.

"Well and is this trip a something like a... _shahr aleasal_ **(3)**?" Nuha wiggled her perfectly shaped eyebrows suggestively.

Aria choked on her wine and started coughing. Edward gently patted her back, looking at her worriedly but she waved off his concern and straightened herself after a couple deep breaths.

"It's nothing like that, aunt Nuha!"

"What is that?" Edward questioned curiously.

"It means honeymoon," Aria muttered under her breath, blushing.

"Oh." It took him a minute to interiorize the word. Then he turned beet red, making everyone at table laugh. "Ohhhh! N-No, it's nothing like that! I swear! It's just a birthday gift I got her!"

Mahir patted him on the back, laughing boisterously. "No need to get embarrassed, son. Any man who can make our little bluebird smile like you do is more than welcome to become part of the family!"

"Oh geez..." Aria rubbed her face dramatically.

Edward felt his chest swell with pride. He grinned wildly and his hold on her hand tightened ever so slightly. Aria propped her chin on her fist, looking at him with an elated smile, shaking her head at his silliness. The three Ishvalans watched them lovingly.

"How is everything going around here?" Aria chimed in suddenly. "Were there any more troubles with those Anti-Ishval thugs?"

"They show up every now and again but between the military soldiers and me they don't have the chance to do much damage." Mahir smirked.

"As far as how things go... well, love, I'm happy to tell you it's getting better," her aunt added. "We have more merchants coming every month and we've recently begun shipping cotton and wheat to other nations too. The farms are finally giving us good crops, we've developed a new deep irrigation that allows us to grow a wider variety of cereals and vegetables. Also the voluntary center you opened has been really helpful with the people who don't have a home yet, a few street orphans are still refusing to sleep in the old bunkers... I think they're scared, it brings them bad memories."

Aria nodded sadly. "It's normal... maybe we could ask the High Priest to set up a tent or something, it would be provisory of course, just until they have an appropriate place to stay," she offered.

"That's a splendid idea, _habibti_ **(4)**. I'll make sure to ask him." Her grandfather smiled appreciatively, his granddaughter mimicking him.

"What about the government and the military?" It was Edward who asked, drawing everyone's attention. "I mean, they are upholding their promises, aren't they?"

"Yes, sweetie, they are," Nuha answered truthfully. "I must admit that we were all suspicious of their good-will at first... after everything they had done, who could blame us? But Fuhrer Grumman has been nothing but supportive and understanding, and that handsome General Mustang has been amazing."

Edward was felt the faintest twinge of pride for the man he had served. Roy's antics and strategies might've been dubious and hard to believe more often than one would prefer, but he was a man of honor. Roy loved Amestris with an admirable fierceness and, Edward knew, he would always do whatever was in his power to maintain peace.

"To create change, one must change first. To receive kindness, one must also give kindness," Hakim quoted wisely.

Edward smiled at the older man. "My brother and I came up with a new rule based on that notion: if we receive ten percent and give ten percent back everything stays the same, so if we receive ten we must add one percent extra and give back eleven. Even if it doesn't seem like much, when we add all the extras the world begins to change."

Aria touched his arm, beaming at him. "That's wonderful, Edward, how did you think of that?"

"You, Ari," he said with a voice laced with honesty. "You give more than eleven or twelve - you give everything you can to those who needed it the most and you never expect anything in return. Even when you don't have anything to give, you find a way to help. Like you did to me... you gave strength when I was weak and you showed me light when all I could see was dark... You inspire the people around you, Ari, you are made of kindness."

The room was silent, almost as if everyone had stopped breathing. Aria's gaze filled with an unspoken multitude of emotions and she held on to his hand like her life depended on it. It was too much. Her feelings were too much. The older siblings exchanged meaningful looks with matching smiles. Hakim, however, stared closely at the golden eyed man, seeing more than most people would. Then, he smiled as well.

"We have an expression for what our little Ari means to you, Edward," he started, catching their attention. " _Hayet albi enta_ **(5)**." The words echoed with a strange power, resonating deep inside both of them. "It means 'you are the life of my heart'." Aria and Edward blushed. "I've Seen inside your soul, Edward and it's quite a sight. I like you. You are welcome here anytime you wish, _hafidi_ **(6)**."

* * *

 **(1) -** _Jadda_ means "grandfather" in Arabic

 **(2) -** _A_ _ibnat rruhi_ means "daughter of my soul" in Arabic

 **(3) -** S _hahr aleasal_ means "honeymoon" in Arabic

 **(4) -** _H_ _abibti_ means "my dear" in Arabic

 **(5) -** _Hayet albi enta_ means "you are the life of my heart" in Arabic

 **(6) -** _hafidi_ means "son" in Arabic

* * *

So, as you may have noticed, I decided to use Arabic for the ancient Ishvalan dialect. I thought it brought a little something to the story. Also, in the anime the original Ishval had three main nations, Kanda, Daliha and Gunja and I kept it that way.

So, what did you guys think?

Love,

Moon Princess.


	11. Burning

**Attention!** This chapter has a little bit of an intense fluff but I'm not going to consider it lemon because I don't write graphic scenes. It's very light which is why I rated this story as T!

Alright guys that's it, on with the story!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor it's characters!

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 _ **Still February, 1924**_

After lunch, Mahir offered to take them to the military basecamp established just outside the city.

The main tent was bigger and wider. As they walked by, Edward caught a glimpse of military officers debating around a table and a bunch of communication equipment. A few other smaller tents were scattered casually, Edward assumed they were for sleeping purposes. There was also a cafeteria-looking booth improvised with wooden planks, sticks and cloths, inside of which he could see two long tables and benches and a sort of serving bar that was now closed.

They walked over to a training area, behind the camp. It wasn't the military's but Edward could see a few soldiers amongst the Ishvalans. They were divided into groups of two and three. Some were sparring while others were teaching and learning. That's when he noticed that this was where the Ishvalan warriors practiced.

Edward watched curiously the two men fighting in the middle who were quickly grabbing their fellow companions' attention. They moved incredibly fast and they were very light on their feet. One of them had the right side of his face tattooed and he immediately knew he was Aria's cousin because he looked like a younger version of Mahir. He was swifter than his opponent, his blows had more power. By the way he was grinning arrogantly he was probably holding back too.

The younger Mahir dodged a punch to the nose and dropped to a crunch, swinging his leg over the other guy's and sending him flying backwards on to floor. But he wasn't ready to give up. He jumped to his feet and rotated into a high kick that young Mahir easily blocked with his elbow.

To Edward, they looked like they were dancing. They twirled and jumped into backflips with astounding agility. Their style of fighting was different than his brother and his. It was more primitive and raw but deadly all the same. The younger Mahir was amazingly quick and Edward barely even saw him come up behind the other guy and grab him in a deadlock that was impossible to escape. He tapped out so the younger Mahir was the winner. He was grinning as his fellow companions congratulated him.

Beside him, Aria called out, "Amir!"

He looked towards them and his crimson eyes lit up as they fell on Aria. He pulled away from his friends, running to them.

Amir wasn't as tall as Edward but he had an amazing built, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his muscles rippled every time he moved. His hair was shaved on both sides but long on the top, pulled into a short white ponytail with side wept bangs. The tattoo on his face was different than his father's - Mahir's only framed his temple, snaking across the apple of his cheek and down to his jaw, but Amir's cut through his right eye and the blacklines were more intricate, creating a series of tribal arabesques that almost looked like a mask.

Aria met him halfway and threw herself in his arms. After a moment, he pulled back, bringing a hand to the side of her neck and touching her forehead with his. Aria copied him. They both closed their eyes, smiling.

"I missed you, _'ukht min baeid_ **(1)** ," he whispered full of love.

"I missed you too, _'akhi min baeid_ **(2)** ," she replied just as lovingly.

Edward fought the urge to roll his eyes as he was overcome with jealousy. What was it with guys and her? She was like a beacon to men. Aria seemed to sense his tension and she stepped away from her cousin. She grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him forward to stand beside her. She didn't let go as she gestured from him to Amir.

"This is Edward," she said. "Edward, this is Amir - my older cousin."

Amir studied him for a moment. Then he broke into toothy grin and extended his hand. "Yo!"

"Uh, hi!" Edward shook his hand, taken aback by his friendliness. "Nice to meet you, Amir."

"Pleasure's all mine, man, I've heard a lot about you from Aria." He flashed his cousin a cheeky wink, making her turn crimson. "How long are you guys staying?"

"Just today. We're leaving for Clayhiff tomorrow morning," Aria answered.

Amir frowned slightly. "Can't you stay longer? We missed you so much, _'ukht_ **(3)**..."

"I know... I've missed you all too, but we already have the tickets and they're expecting us in Xing in a few days..."

Edward noticed her sadness. He wrapped an arm around her waist to comfort her and chimed in, "we'll come back in the summer. I'm sure I can get a few days off from work so I'll bring her here - I promise."

"You better keep that promise, boy!" Mahir patted him on the back with a little too much strength.

"Don't call me boy, old man!" He growled, a vein starting to pop on his forehead.

"You're family now, I'll call you whatever I want - boyo!"

"I'm going to kick your ass, old man!"

Mahir cackled deviously. "I would like to see you try!"

Aria and Amir laughed, shaking their heads.

* * *

They ended up spending the entire afternoon at the basecamp. Mahir had challenged Edward into a sparring match with him, which ended up being quite a show. Just because he couldn't use alchemy anymore it didn't mean he was any less of an amazing fighter and they were evenly matched. So they decided to declare it as tie.

Aria played around with Amir, enjoying each minute she could spend with him. They had grown incredibly close when Aria was living with them. Like with her aunt Nuha, Aria found a deep connection with her cousin to the point where they could even communicate without words. They had only met once when they were about five or so, when Aria's mother brought her to the slums for the first time but the two of them became friends right away. They were kindred spirits.

When the sky started to darken, they all went back to her grandfather's place. Her aunt and uncles had their own homes but they usually stayed with their father for dinner before retiring for the day. Tonight was no different but it was more special since they wanted to celebrate Aria and Edward's visit. Her aunt cooked several Ishvalan specialties, including her favorite: _Gajar Ka Halwa_ , which was sort of a sweet dish made with carrot, butter, milk and cashews. Even Edward loved it, milk or not.

Her uncle Sajjad had joined them after he had finished his duties at the temple of Ishvala. He was different than the last time Aria had seen him. His once long hair was now extremely short, almost like a buzz cut, but she thought it looked very flattering on him as his face was less square than Mahir and more rounded, like Nuha. He was wearing orange robes underneath the traditional crimson and golden sashes, the color distinguished him as a holy monk, and he had grown a stubble. Sajjad came with Mahir's younger sons, who had spent the day with him, learning the ancient customs of Ishval's religion. Ikram was oldest at seventeen and he was a lot like his brother Amir, he carried the same confident stride and the same cocky smirk. He had his hair in a braid like his father, only his was shorter, and he had both of his ears pierced four times, each hole with a tiny golden loop. Fifteen year old Wasim was more quiescent, his crimson eyes were filled with a heart-warming kindness and his smile lit up the room. His long hair was wavier than his brothers as it fell softly over his slim shoulders and Aria knew he had inherited it from his mother who unfortunately had passed away giving birth to a little girl who also didn't survive.

They had gone through so many hardships, so much suffering... All the people of Ishval had. And yet, they somehow had found it in their hearts to fight off the hatred and the desire for vengeance. They had chosen to believe those who had caused them pain could change if they were strong enough to change themselves. They moved forwards to a future of happiness and peace. As they all sat around the table, laughing, goofing around, making a mess of everything in the middle of their enthusiasm, Aria felt enormously proud of being a part of her family.

Later, after everyone went home, Hakim had shown Aria and Edward their bedroom before retiring for sleep. It was a small and modest room with candles as only light and futons on the floor which was typical in Ishval. Her cousins had beds in their rooms at ther place but her grandfather was still very traditional in his way of living. The lack of bed didn't matter to Aria as she was used to it and it became apparent it didn't matter to Edward either when he tumbled in his futon, rubbing his nose on the soft crimson pillows.

Aria chuckled, walking to the window and leaning over the sill, looking at the quiet slumbering city. Even though it wasn't as cold as in Reseembol, it wasn't warm enough for the cicadas to sing and she felt a twinge of disappointment. She loved the sound of cicadas.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and he placed a chaste kiss on the curve of her neck. She leaned into his touch with a smile.

"Thank you, Edward..."

"For what, Ari?" He asked, his breath tickling her skin.

"For bringing me here... for accepting my family..."

"You don't have to thank me for that, silly... they're amazing, I love them... In fact," he hesitated for a heartbeat before continuing, "I should be thanking you... this is the first time I've ever experienced what it's like to have a family..."

Aria's chest warmed. She put her hands over his. "They're your family now too, Edward," she said, sensing him suck his breath in. "The next time we come to visit we can bring Alphonse with us..."

"I would love that, Ari."

She grinned happily and they fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the stars in the midnight sky.

"You know," she began, "I never told anyone this before but... one day I would like to come back and stay... permanently... I know you probably think it's weird because this isn't exactly the greatest place to live... I mean, the weather is terribly hot nearly all year, it's pretty much sand and rocks all over except for the farming fields and, when you compare it to places like Central, it's scaringly underdeveloped... but it's also full of potential to grow, to become something amazing." Aria moved in his arms to face him, setting her hands over his heart. "I want to help Ishval grow. I want to end the prejudice that still lingers on some Amestrian's minds and make them see how good these people - _my_ people, can be."

Edward held her gaze unwaveringly. "I don't think any of that is weird, not at all. I've watched you with them all day, Ari, and it's like someone flipped a switch inside of you. It doesn't matter if your hair and your eyes are different because you belong here, anyone can see that."

" _Jadda_ **(4)** says my brothers might've inherited the Ishvalan eyes but they're blind and I See more than they ever could." Aria chuckled. "He calls me _Rwh Ishvala_ **(5)** \- it means 'the spirit of Ishvala'. Our High Priest calls me the same... I don't know why but I feel this really deep connection to this land... it's kind of like the connection I feel-"

"With me," he finished. "It's like the connection you feel with me."

"Yeah..." She watched something flash in his golden eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you know about this that I don't?"

He shook his head. "Nothing... I just understand how you feel because I felt like that today, with your family. I feel like I belong."

"Is that your way of saying you want to come with me when I move back to Ishval?" She smirked as she slid her arms up to hook them behind his neck.

"Maybe..."

She laughed. "You're such an idiot, Edward! Don't say that sort of stuff unless you mean it."

"But I do mean it," he argued, his face deeply serious. "I'm coming with you, Ari."

"Oh Edward..." Her eyes softened and she cupped his cheek lovingly. "We have the strangest relationship I've ever seen or heard of."

"Oh we have a relationship now? I like the sound of that!"

Edward lifted her off her feet and spun her around until they ended up toppling in the futons, making her squeal excitedly. She giggled, staring up at the handsome man on top of her. Teasingly, Aria reached around him as if she was going to hug him but her hand instead found the rubber band holding his hair and tore it off. It fell around them like a golden waterfall, some strands brushing her cheeks.

"Is that really what we have? A relationship?" She asked in a low voice.

"You and I both know it's more than that..."

Aria tugged on the collar of his black shirt, biting her lower lip. His golden eyes burned as they focused on the motion and it gave her a warm rumbling sensation in her lower belly.

It was scary. Everything about what she felt for Edward was scary. It was too intense, too overwhelming, too messy... incredibly so. He confused her and drew her in at the same time. He was like an erratic flame and she was terrified of getting in too deep. But tonight, in the land she called hers, in the center of the power of her ancestry, she didn't care if she got too close. She wanted to burn.

"Edward..." she purred, "take me."

He crashed into her lips with a groan. Aria tangled her fingers in his silky tresses, melting into the kiss. She could hear the thumping of her frantic heart in her ears and she felt as if the whole world vibrated with her.

Their clothes fell to a corner of the room as they undressed each other with a desperate need. Aria let her eyes roam his body. His skin looked like gold under the gentle glow of the candles wrapping him in a golden halo. God, he was so beautiful. His beauty left her inebriated and set her ablaze. He did the same, drinking the sight of her with eyes glazed with a lust that made her blush.

When he didn't move taking his time admiring her, she grew shy. Aria moved to cover her chest embarrassed but Edward stopped her. He pinned her wrist above her head.

"Don't. I want to look at you this time," he breathed.

He kissed her neck and slowly drifted down to her collarbone. Then further down. Aria closed her eyes moaning as she felt his hot lips on her chest, his playful tongue leaving her breathless.

Edward placed butterfly kisses on her ribs... her stomach... her bellybutton. She fisted the sheets when he softly nibbled on her hip bone. He kissed the inside of her thigh and her knee. Her leg. Her ankle. Then he did the same on her other leg, lazily climbing his way up her body until she was panting and squirming, feeling like she couldn't take it anymore. When she pulled him with her free hand, he obediently complied, chucking into the kiss.

Suddenly struck by wave of boldness, Aria flipped him onto his back, straddling him. He glanced up at her with surprise but she shot him a vixen smirk that set him on fire. He threw his head back when she brushed against him, hissing, and she took advantage sinking her teeth on his thick neck, biting him hard yet gently.

He sat up with a growl and pulled her into a searing kiss, hoisting her up just enough to slide inside of her. Aria whimpered with pleasure, grabbing on to his shoulders afraid to fall apart. Edward leaned his forehead into hers as they moved together, rocking at their own slow passionate rhythm. She could feel the heat pooling inside of her growing, shaking her to the core. As he stared into her lust-filled sea green eyes, listening to the erotic sounds she was making that she couldn't control, Edward lost himself. He moved faster, groaning, holding her tighter, bringing her with him over the edge.

"Edward!" She cried out as she was hit with wave after wave of smoldering pleasure until her vision blurred into nothing.

* * *

Edward watched her sleep next to him in sheer bliss. Her cheeks were still tinged with pink and her lips swollen, he noticed with pride. She was laying on her side, the sheets covering her only from the waist down, her auburn curls in a complete disarray. He felt his chest swell up. He thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

With his chin propped on his hand, he brushed her shoulder with the tips of his fingers, trailing them down the lovely curve of her feminine body. He stopped to trace the tattoo starting on her lower back and stopping just below her ribcage. Edward wasn't quite sure what it was or if it meant anything, but it was wonderful. It was an intricate tribal pattern of arabesques and woven in between the lacy design there were symbols. He could tell some were Ishvalan and he also recognized the lotus flower, but there were a few others he didn't know.

Aria stirred awake, fluttering her eyes open. When she noticed him, she flashed him a languid smile that melted his insides.

"Hey," he breathed softly, smiling. "Sorry I woke you."

She shook her head. "That's okay. What are you doing?"

"I was looking at your tattoo, you didn't have it the last time. When did you get it?"

"Oh." Aria glanced down at the artwork. "I got it before I left Ishval and moved back to Reseembol. My aunt did it."

"What does it mean?"

"There's a bunch of different symbols but the overall meaning is 'rebirth'. It symbolizes my journey here in Ishval and the people who helped me grow," she explained. She pointed to several characters, "each of these represent a person of my family. These," she pointed to a few others, "symbolize the four pillars of life - body, soul, mind and spirit and the lotus flower stands for rebirth. The arabesques are just for decoration."

Edward hummed in thought before flashing her a lopsided grin. "It's very beautiful and, I must confess, I find it very sexy."

"Of course you would," she chuckled.

"Come here, you sexy minx..." He pulled her to his chest, roaming her body with hungry hands as he nibbled on her neck. Aria moaned closing her eyes.

"Again, Edward?"

"Are you kidding?" He backed away only enough to give her a heated look. "I'm not letting you sleep tonight."

Then he kissed her, stealing her breath away.

* * *

The next morning was difficult for Aria. She felt divided. Part of her was excited to carry on to Xing, she wanted see the country she had only read about in books. On the other hand, as she said goodbye to her family, she felt her heart tear apart again.

Her aunt Nuha held her in her arms, soothing her tears and reassuring her she would come back sooner than she'd think. Her uncles both hugged her so tightly her feet lifted off the floor, making her release a watery laugh. Her grandfather gave her words of wisdom to guide her until her return and he placed a tender kiss on her forehead that somehow made her feel a bit more peaceful. Ikram promised to take her camel riding the next time and Wasim assured he would pray to Ishvala for her safety as he pinned a piece of her hair above her ear with a golden hairpiece with soft feathers.

Parting with Amir was the hardest. They held each other in the same manner as when they met, forehead to forehead, exchanging loving and meaningful words in the Ishvalan dialect. When they finally held each other, Aria had to fight harder than ever to hold back her sobs.

Each of them also hugged Edward, assuring him that he was now a part of them and he would always be welcome.

So Aria boarded the train with a heavy heart. But as Edward held her and comforted her, she slowly felt better. She knew she would come back and when she finally did, she would stay forever. And Edward... well maybe Edward would come too.

* * *

 **(1) -** _'ukht min baeid -_ means "sister from far away" in Arabic

 **(2) -** _'akhi min baeid -_ means "brother from far away" in Arabic

 **(3) -** _'ukht -_ means "sister" in Arabic

 **(4) -** _jadda -_ means "grandfather" in Arabic

 **(5) -** _Rwh Ishvala_ \- means "the spirit of Ishvala" in Arabic

 **Note** \- Ishvala is the deity of Ishval

* * *

One more chapter up! Yeih!

Love,

Moon Princess.


	12. Surrending

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the universe of Fullmetal Alchemist, even though I very much would like to own Edward and Al :p I only own my beloved OC's.

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 _ **Still February, 1924**_

Knocking softly on the door, Alphonse stepped inside the atelier behind _Lacy's Laces & Dresses_, the most famous boutique in Reseembol. The room was a mess, yet it was a very fashionable mess he supposed. There was fabric scattered all around, some with glitters, others with lovely patterns, a few with beads and other different decorations. Several wooden mannequins were standing on a corner, half were clothed and half weren't, and he found them a little creepy as they had no face. On the right side of the work shop, there was a stand with a myriad of sowing kits, scissors, measuring tapes and pin cushions, it also had a radio on top, playing softly.

He found Kara leaning over one of the desks in the middle. She was working on a beautiful jade green dress, sowing a set of little golden beads along the hem of the skirt. The lamp beside her wasn't very bright and she had to squint her dark grey eyes behind her thick rimmed glasses so she wouldn't prickle her finger with the needle. There was no one else at the workshop since it was past closing time already. Kara decided to stay a few extra hours to finish the dress for a young girl who had ordered it that morning for her sixteenth birthday.

As she heard him come in, she raised her head.

"Hey," she greeted faintly.

"Hi... uh, I hope I'm not interrupting..." he said. When she shook her head, he moved to sit next to her. "So, how are you feeling?"

She shrugged, focusing back on her work to avoid his sympathy gaze. "Fine. Haven't thrown up more than twice today so that's a plus," she answered plainly.

"You know that's not what I meant." Alphonse frowned. "How are you taking everything? I tried to call you later yesterday after you ran off..."

"I know, sorry... I just didn't feel like talking to anyone... I thought about calling Aria but I don't wanna ruin her trip, she's really happy..." Kara sighed. She dropped the dress and the needle on the table, taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose as a massive headache began to take over. "I still can't believe this is happening... I never even wanted kids, I'm not cut out to be a mother..."

"Don't say that, Kara... every woman is cut out to be a mother."

"I'm not," she argued, "I dropped my niece on her head once... she had to get stiches and my sister had a fit, it was horrible!"

Alphonse chuckled faintly. "You're not going to drop your baby on his head and even if you do it's not the end of the world," he tried to reassure her. Kara didn't answer so they fell silent for the next minutes. "Look, I know you probably don't want to talk about it but," he started hesitantly, "are you going to tell the father?"

"Yeah right." She snorted. "I'm really gonna call my abusive ex-boyfriend in jail to let him know I'm carrying his child."

He scratched the back of his neck feeling embarrassed. She was right. There was no way she could do something like that. Not only would it be risky for her in case Nicholas used his connections to harm her but because now he could also hurt the baby. Alphonse really couldn't understand what she had seen in a guy like him. Sure he was handsome but there was nothing more than that to him. Kara was a smart woman, in her own way at least, why had she gone out with Nicholas?

As she gingerly leaned back into the chair and touched her still flat stomach, her face fell, a shadow clouding her eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't have it..." she whispered in despair.

"Stop." Alphonse held her hand and she looked at him surprised. "Don't even say something like that."

"Why? I don't want it and it's not like I have anyone to help me, my family pretty much disowned me when I decided to follow Aria to Ishval... I'm going to be all alone taking care of it..."

His eyes softened, gazing down at her with a genuine kindness. Kara found herself unable to look away from his dark golden orbs. They were like beryl stones, she thought, staring fascinated. "You won't be alone, Kara. Your friends will help you... _I_ will help you," he said firmly. "I will take care of you and the baby, if you let me."

* * *

Xing was exactly as Aria had imagined and more.

The streets were like a whirlwind of colors and noise as merchants called out to sell their goods and children ran everywhere. The households weren't like anything she'd seen except for in books, even their pictures didn't make any justice. The gables were decorated with figures like birds and dragons and the rooftops were shaped like pyramids. There were paper lanterns and wind chimes everywhere. Her senses were overwhelmed. As her eyes devoured everything they set on, she listened to the sound of the _Erhu_ and _Pipa_ **(1)** played by street musicians. Some of them were even dancing and singing. She caught the scent of fried food but also of sweet things that made her mouth water, seeing as they hadn't eaten anything since early dawn and it was now past lunch hour.

Edward guided through the streets, pointing and explaining. They stopped in a little stall and he bought them a couple of steamed savory buns - _Baozi_ , Edward told her. She loved the flavor of the mushrooms and broccoli combined. Edward had gotten a different one, with pork and carrots. Aria offered him a bite of her own when he finished his and he tore off at least half of her bun, leaving her stunned. She punched him the arm, fussing about how rude he was, and he kissed her to shut her up earning a few whistles from nearby merchants, making her blush.

The imperial palace was huge. It was easily double the size of Central's headquarters, in fact it might've been triple the size. Inside it was even more astounding. The walls were embroiled with gold, the patterns thick and intricate but delicate at the same time, and the dark floor was perfectly polished. The halls were full of beautiful statues and paintings, some of which Aria recognized, and she knew right away that these pieces of art were not fakes and they had most likely costed a fortune.

They were taken to the throne room by a friendly, yet quiet, old man with a white beard and a mustache, dressed in black robes. When he opened the massive golden doors, Aria was immediately drawn to the young man sitting at the throne. He didn't look much older than Edward and her. His ebony hair was neatly tied into a bun on top of his head with a few strands of his stubborn bangs escaping and framing his long and pale face, falling over kind slanted black eyes. He was wearing purple and golden robes in several layers, tied at the waist by a black sash, they fell down to his pointy glittering shoes.

He looked so regal, Aria thought. She felt almost intimidated by the atmosphere around him as it was heavy with power, but when he saw them his whole face lit up with a smile, and Aria felt herself relax again.

"Well look at that - the great Fullmetal has finally decided to visit my humble abode after six years without saying so much as a word," the emperor mocked with a smile.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Your Highness will have to excuse me for being busy while you sit on your majestic fat ass all day long," he retorted on the same note. "And it's not Fullmetal anymore, you greedy bastard."

He laughed boisterously and stood up to meet them at the foot of his throne pedestal. He hugged Edward before turning to Aria with a wide friendly smile.

"You must be Ariana," he said as he gave her a little bow. "I heard a lot about you from my dear friends. I'm Ling Yao, the emperor of Xing."

Aria blushed involuntarily but she politely returned the greeting. "It's an honor to meet you, your Highness."

"Oh please, none of that nonsense! Call me Ling."

"O-oh! Alright... Ling..." She smiled at his pleased look. "You can call me Aria. My father is the only one who calls me Ariana."

"Fabulous! Now come on, let's go eat something." He gestured for them to follow as he moved out of the room. "You must be starving."

Aria stared dumbfoundedly at the large table filled with food. Was this how the emperor always had his meals? She didn't think she had ever seen so much food in one place before. From fried rice to noodles, from cooked meat to steamed dumplings, from savory pastries to sweat desserts. There was everything. Both men laughed at her reaction, making her feel embarrassed. Aria couldn't help it, she came from humble origins and her family had never enjoyed such luxuries.

They sat down. As they ate, they kept making conversation. Mostly Edward and Ling since they hadn't seen each other in a long time. She could tell they were close and she knew there was history there. Of course she was curious but she felt like Edward would eventually tell her about it when he was ready. He didn't like to talk about the events before the Promised Day, not even with Aria.

"I hear you like books, Aria," Ling said, snapping her back to the conversation.

She nodded. "Yes, I love them. I do own a bookstore after all."

"That's why I think you should see the imperial library. You're welcome to read any book you'd like and perhaps we could arrange for any copies you would like to add to your store to be made and sent to Reseembol."

"A-Are you sure?!" Her wide eyes lit up with the prospect of new books.

Ling chuckled. "Of course. Ed asked my permission before you came."

Aria turned her head to give Edward a surprised look. He shrugged, smirking. "What? I wanted to surprise you," he said.

"You have done nothing but surprise me since even before we left Reseembol, Edward!"

"So? I'm making up for lost time."

"But-"

"Just accept it, Aria," Ling chirped in as he cut her off. "I've never seen Ed interested in a woman before, let alone go to so much trouble as to plan an entire trip for her. It's refreshing really."

"Oi what are you insinuating, you royal asshole?!"

Aria swatted him. "Be nice, Edward!"

Edward rumbled under his breath, something about her always bossing him around. She fought the urge to hit him again.

* * *

After lunch, Edward took Aria on a tour around Sung, the central city of Xing one could say.

Xing was a relatively large nation. The emperor lived at the imperial palace in Sung but there were fifty other clans and each of them with a land of their own. All of the clans have been connected to the emperor for centuries as he would always take one woman from each as his concubine, producing a long line of heirs to the throne. Until Ling had become ruler, these heirs had to fight amongst themselves to decide who would be the next true emperor and ensure their clan's safety. It was a tradition lasting for hundreds of previous generations.

Ling, however, had changed everything by dismantling the concubine harem and promising himself to one woman only, his wife and empress Jing Chung. His decision had triggered several political problems and he only prevented a civil war by taking each clan and respective land into his own protection.

Aria was incredibly fascinated by all of this.

She strolled around the street looking at the window stores to kill some time. Earlier, Edward had received a call from his boss asking for him to meet with someone because of their ongoing research. He was furious but she assured him it was okay and that she would meet with him at the tea shop they had seen near the palace. So she was on her own. Which was fine really. It wasn't like she was feeling lonely and missing him after just an hour and a half without him. She scowled.

As she moved away from a small jewelry shop where she was admiring a wonderful handcrafted golden necklace, Aria crashed against something hard. The person reached out to grab her shoulders so she wouldn't fall back.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Aria apologized, chuckling at her clumsiness.

"Ariana?"

She looked up at the mention of her name, her eyes widening slightly. He was tall and slim, the blue blazer he was wearing hanging loose on his shoulders. He had a round face with high cheekbones and cute freckles in his nose and big grey almond-shaped eyes behind glasses. Aria stared in shock for a moment, before finally reacting. She stepped away from his arms, straightening her yellow peasant dress.

"Hello, Derek. How have you been?" She asked in a polite and distant voice.

* * *

 _Sixteen year old Aria was sitting on the library, scribbling furiously in a notebook while several other books were opened around her on the table. Her shoulder-length auburn locks were pulled into a messy bun on the back of her head but a few stubborn curls had grown a will of their own and were sticking against her moist forehead. The room was hot and stuffy._

 _She felt someone lean slightly over her shoulder, casting a shadow over the books. She turned her head to look at the curious young man behind her. He was older and nothing out of the ordinary, she noticed, but he was cute and the freckles dusting his cheeks made his stormy grey eyes stand out against his pale constitution._

 _"You got the X wrong," he pointed out. Aria glanced down at her notes with a furrowed brow as he continued, "you mistook the summation of the product with the multiplication so your X value is wrong, see?" He took her pencil to correct her mistake and she nodded. He gestured to the chair next to her, "can I join you?"_

 _"Yes, of course. Thank you for helping me." She smiled. "I'm Ariana."_

 _He returned the smile, his eyes twinkling. "Nice to meet you, I'm Derek."_

* * *

Derek shook his head also recuperating from his shock. "Uh, fine I guess..." he answered uncomfortably. "What about you?"

"I've been alright. Hum... I opened a bookstore in Reseembol, don't know if you heard, " she said, making small talk.

"I didn't but I'm happy for you. You always did have a thing for books." He smiled but it was strained. "What brings you to Xing?"

Aria darted her eyes elsewhere nervously. "Oh you know... I'm just taking a well-deserved vacation..." She cleared her throat. "What about you? Are you here on work?"

Derek ran a hand through his disheveled black curls. "Actually... uh, I'm on my honeymoon..."

Her attention snapped back to his distressed face. "You're married?"

"Yeah..."

"How?" Aria stared in disbelief.

His eyes flashed with hurt. "Excuse me?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that! Geez, Derek... I only meant I had no idea, Kara never told me anything."

"I don't talk to Kara anymore," he said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants. "I haven't since you left."

Aria was speechless. That was news to her. They never spoke directly about her family or about what had happened but Kara had always implied things were fine between her and her older brother.

"Derek, Kara didn't do anything wrong, I did."

He scoffed. "My own sister chose to side with the woman who didn't want to marry me. In my book that's doing something wrong."

"You can't shun your sister because she didn't cut ties with me! What kind of man are you?" Aria's hands balled into fists beside her.

"The kind who's had his heart ripped out and spat at!" He snapped back angrily. "You have some nerve pointing a finger and judging me after everything you've done. I helped you through the Academy, I treated you with nothing but respect, I asked you to marry me and be a part of my family and you... you threw it all away like it meant nothing! If that wasn't enough, you brainwashed my sister and dragged her with you to a God forsaken desert where she spent a ridiculous amount of our family money to build that shelter."

Aria clenched her jaw and she struggled to maintain a cool and collected posture. "That 'ridiculous amount' of money, as you put it, was used for something good. I didn't ask Kara for it, that was her decision. Your sister saved a lot of children from dying alone on the streets and you should be proud of her, not condemn her," she muttered through her gritted teeth. "For someone who just got married, you still hold on to an awful lot of resentment towards me, Derek."

"Yeah well, maybe that's because you lied to me that day, when you broke up off our engagement remember?"

"I didn't lie to you. What are you talking about? I told you the truth, I wasn't happy."

"That was the only truth you said that day." Derek glared down at her coldly. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out? A friend of mine saw him leave your house in the middle of the night, that guy who had his brother in the hospital we went to visit." Aria looked like a deer caught in headlights, and Derek snorted ironically. "Wow, you really did think that, huh? I guess I should've suspected you were seeing someone else, I mean you barely ever let me kiss you let alone do anything more."

"I didn't...I-I..." She stammered, choking on the words. "I-I wasn't seeing him, Derek! He showed up that night out of the blue!"

Derek raised an eyebrow, mocking her. "And you slept with him? That's rich."

"Shut up, Derek! You don't know what we went through, you don't know anything and you definitely don't get to make me feel even worse than I already feel about something that happened six years ago!"

"You're right." He shook his head, sneering, "I don't know anything. I don't even know you... but that is your fault because you never let me in. You do that to everyone. You only let people in as further as you want right? Ariana, _The Ice Queen_ , always has to be in control of everything. Oh please, you're ridiculous." They heard someone call out his name. Aria saw a tall and thin woman with short blonde hair waving from afar. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my wife. Goodbye, Ariana. I hope you do find what makes you happy, whatever that is."

Aria stood there, watching him walk away to meet the blond woman, kissing her passionately on her lips. His words played over and over again in her mind. Did she really push people away? She would admit she was always very cold to Derek and it wasn't fair. She was never fair to him... he was a really nice man, despite his superiority complex. Derek was always trying to make her happy and yet all Aria could ever think about when she was with him was Edward.

Once she finally willed her feet to move, she made her way to the tea shop. Images of her family and friends began to fill her head.

* * *

 _"No! No, that can't be true!" She stood in front of her crying dad, shaking her head fiercely. She was seven and her whole world had just fallen apart._

 _Her father reached out to hold her but Aria flinched back. "Please, sweetie, it's okay, everything is going to be okay..."_

 _"Nooo! You're lying! This is all your fault!" She shouted, refusing to cry and refusing to let him hold her. "It's your fault mom's dead! I hate you!"_

* * *

 _The twins sat outside her bedroom, leaning against her locked door as they had been for the last hour. "Come on, little sister, let us in!" She heard Galvin plea._

 _"Please, Ari!" She heard Corbin begging too._

 _She gave them no answer as she curled further inside the covers of her bed. Her small hands clutched the necklace Edward had given her, she was terrified that it would disappear and leave her like he had._

 _"He's just a boy, Ari, everything's gonna be fine!"_

 _"Yeah, little sis, you still have us, we'll always be here for you!"_

 _Eleven year old Aria covered her ears, crying into her pillows._

* * *

 _"Hey, cutie, whatcha doing?" Joseph plopped himself down on the grass beside her._

 _Thirteen year old Aria flipped her hair over her shoulder, gazing at the pond in the middle of recess. "Nothing. Actually I was quite peaceful until you decided to come pester me," she teased._

 _"Ouch, Ari! You're killing me!" Joseph feigned hurt putting one hand over his heart._

 _"Promises, promises." When he scowled playfully, she flashed him an innocent smile._

 _"Seriously though, what's on your mind?" He asked, looking at her with a sudden seriousness. "I know today is your mom's death anniversary... are you going to see her grave?"_

 _Aria's shoulders stiffened. "No."_

 _"Why not? Do you want me to go with you?"_

 _"No, I don't need you to come with me. What am I five?" She snapped angrily._

 _"I'm sorry," he said, wincing. "I just wanted to help..."_

 _"Well don't!" She pierced him with cold sea green eyes. "I don't need anyone's help."_

* * *

 _"Aria..." he called softly while taking her hand._

 _It was pouring rain and they were both soaking wet. Aria, now fifteen, looked at his handsome face through the rain drops, feeling her heart squeeze. He stepped closer and she shivered but not from the cold, from his heat and his smell. She felt his warm hand touch her cheek._

 _"I can't do this, Edward..." she breathed._

 _He frowned. "We haven't done anything yet..." He clung to her hand almost in despair, pleading, "please stop pushing me away, Aria, please just stop..."_

* * *

At some point Aria started running down the street, shoving and bumping into everyone. She felt tears running down her face and she was powerless to stop them as the pain in her chest grew, suffocating her. Derek was right; she pushed them away. She always pushed them away.

* * *

 _"You know," Derek started, brushing her hair with his fingers, "you look extremely ravishing tonight, love."_

 _A sixteen year old Aria hummed absentmindedly as she leaned against his chest. They were at his place, sitting on the couch and watching the flames twirl in the fireplace. She didn't think she was particularly nice that night, she was just wearing an off-the-shoulder sweater and some form fitting pants, it was hardly anything special._

 _He lowered his lips to the base of her neck, nibbling softly on her skin and slowly lowering towards her naked shoulder. Aria closed her eyes, moaning quietly. The arm he had around her waist tightened ever so slightly trapping her against him, the action sending warning rings to her brain. When she felt his free hand touching the waist of her pants, she jerked away from him, but his hold was strong and she didn't move too far._

 _She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please stop, Derek, I'm not ready for this."_

 _"We've been going out for almost a year, Ariana, when will you be ready? I feel like I'm threading through snow, one minute I have solid ground beneath my feet and the next I have nothing and I'm back at square one. Why are you closing your heart to me?"_

* * *

 _Kara shook her head in disbelief. "You slept with him? Geez, Aria, what the hell is wrong with you?!"_

 _"I don't know... I don't know! Oh God what have I done?" Aria cried with her head in her hands. "I can't control myself when he's near me... I can't think, I can't breathe, I-I..."_

 _"You love him," she stated plainly. Seventeen Aria glanced up at her friend wide-eyed, her guilt only worsening as Kara's eyes filled with angry tears. "You've been lying and deceiving my brother all this time! It has to stop today, you hear me? You're going to call him today and you're going to break off the engagement."_

 _"Of course I will, Kara!"_

 _She ran a shaky hand through her cropped hair. "Why didn't you tell me about him? If you just opened up to me I could've helped you deal with the situation. I wouldn't have judged you, Aria. I will never judge you but you gotta trust me."_

* * *

 _She stared at Alphonse's thin face with worry. He was leaving the hospital after nearly two months of rehab and he was looking better every day. His face was still too thin, she thought grimacing._

 _"Do you want to come with me, Ari?" He asked her with big and hopeful dark golden eyes. Even though they were both eighteen now, she still saw in him the same little boy who used to follow her around. "Let's go back to Reseembol together! All three of us!"_

 _She flinched, her face shutting down. "No, I'm sorry Alphonse but I'm not going back with you," she said grimly._

 _"But why not? Did... did I do something wrong?"_

 _"You did nothing wrong, silly..." Aria grabbed his hand reassuringly. "I just can't go back now. Hey don't be sad... we'll see each other, I promise okay'" He nodded but he only seemed to grow sadder which confused her. "What's wrong, Alphonse?"_

 _"It's just that... you always do this... you always run away..."_

* * *

 _Aria rolled her eyes with a smile but she didn't back away. Edward tucked a few stubborn locks escaping from her hat behind her ear. She cupped his hand as it touched her cheek, leaning into it, before he dropped it to her lower back, drawing her closer._

 _Their hands were still locked and he could feel her fingers trembling. "Are you going to push me away, Ari?" He asked, his voice husky._

* * *

Edward was leaning against the wall outside of the tea shop when he saw her. He grinned widely, waving his hand, but he stopped as soon as he saw her tears and Aria flung herself into his arms, crying hard with her head buried in his chest.

"What happened, Aria?!" He asked concernedly, hugging her tightly.

Her trembling hands clutched his shirt. "I'm n-not going to push you a-away anymore, I promise! I p-promise!" She sobbed. "Please don't leave me, E-Edward! I never want t-to see you leave me again!"

He froze for a moment while processing her words. Once he did, Edward pulled her face off his chest, taking it in his hands so she could see how genuine and sober he looked.

"I'm never going to leave you, Aria, _never_. Don't ever doubt that, you hear me? I will be here when you need me and when you don't. I will hold you when you cry and I will listen when you're angry. I will protect you and I will also let you protect me. I will support your every decision and I will always, _always_ , keep trying to make you happy."

Edward crashed his lips into hers, swallowing her tears and sobs. She whimpered faintly, surrendering to the intensity of his kiss. She couldn't breathe but she didn't need to anymore. What she needed, he was giving her plenty and every pain in her soul and in her heart suddenly seemed to vanish, leaving her tingling and warm inside.

When they finally came up for air, he put his forehead against hers, staring into the depths of her beautiful sea green eyes. "You told me you wanted me, Aria, there's no freaking way you're gonna get rid of me."

* * *

 **(1) -** _Ehru_ and _Pipa_ are two traditional Chinese instruments

* * *

Okay so, lots of flashbacks in this chapter, right? Please tell me if you find them too confusing. I think the flashbacks make sense because it gives us pieces of their past, both Aria's and Edward's and it shows just how strong and deep their bond goes, to the point where they always end up gravitating towards each other even when they try to fight it. Also, you've probably noticed Aria seems to have kind of a double personality, but she doesn't, she only has maks and she wears those masks to keep people away because she's terrified of getting hurt, especially because Edward has a past of leaving her again and again. I know they love each other really passionately and so it should've been easy for them to just be together and be done with it right? But love isn't easy, love is messy, and along the story you'll realize Edward hasn't completely figured himself out when it comes to a few important matters.

Oh and what did you guys think about Al's decision? I thought it made sense that he would want to help Kara with her baby because we all know Al is the kindest most selfless person in the world!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

Love,

Moon Princess.


	13. Evading

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the universe of Fullmetal Alchemist - only my OC's!

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 _ **Still February, 1924**_

"Wow!" Aria twirled in the middle of what was once a magnificent square.

Edward chucked, not really interested in the ruins he had already seen more than he was in her. She just looked so cute in her pink maxi dress and with her hair pulled up into high messy ponytail so it wouldn't bother her. "I thought you might like this place," he commented casually, "it's your type of thing."

She raised an eyebrow. "What, old things?"

"Yeah!" He laughed, making her roll her eyes playfully.

Aria walked past him, approaching a wall that had been severed in half but somehow it was still standing. She touched the beautiful drawing of a crimson burning sun. The wall was rough underneath her fingertips.

"Did you know that Xerxes was named after its first king?" She asked as he joined her to admire the wall. Edward shook his head, looking at her attentively, encouraging her to continue. "He was an extremely bright and ambitious man respected and loved by his people. His wife, the queen, was called Amestris."

Edward gaped baffled. "You're joking!"

"I'm not really. It's quite curious, isn't it? That a country that despised a tribe from a barren land for so long was actually built to honor the queen of another tribe with similar origins. Life has a very ironic sense of humor sometimes."

"Yes, it does..." He felt a familiar stab of pain in his chest. It was the same he always felt when he was reminded of his past. There were things Edward would never forget. Shaking his head, he grabbed her hand tugging her away from the painted wall and further into the ruins. "Al and I... we're half Xerxian, you know?"

Aria nodded, smiling. "I did."

"What? How? Why the hell do you always have to know everything?" He fussed, crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid.

"You both have golden hair and eyes, Edward, it doesn't take a genius to do the math," she chuckled, pinching him on his side where he was ticklish, making him jump with a slightly girlish squeal.

He playfully shoved her off. "Maybe, but no one ever noticed. I guess you also probably know it was my father who was Xerxian, right?" Aria shrugged unbashfully. He rolled his eyes at her mildly annoying smart-aleckness. "Well... how about this: did you know the blood used to create Father was his?"

Aria stopped, all traces of humor now stripped from her face. She squeezed his hand, saying, "no, that I didn't know, Edward... How is that possible?"

"Dunno... probably some sort of alchemy experience. I guess the king wanted to be immortal, like the former emperor of Xing, so he told his alchemists to search for a way to do it." He shrugged, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "I'm not entirely sure how they created The Dwarf In The Flask from my old man's blood, I mean I can't even imagine a way to do so without using human transmutation, but that's why he survived the destruction of Xerxes."

There was moment of silence between them. Edward knew what she was thinking. He could virtually see the curiosity gears reeling inside her head. But she was also hesitant, and for good reason. They used to argue about this all time when he was looking for the Philosopher's Stone with Alphonse because she wanted him to tell her everything they were doing or going through and he always refused. He forbade Alphonse to tell her too which, in retrospective, might've not been his best move seeing as Aria had thrown a fit when she found out.

"Just ask, Ari..." he offered, breaking the tense silence.

"I can't, I have too many questions floating around in my head," she told him sincerely.

Edward chuckled. "Pick one then."

"Well..." she started as they both resumed their visit. "I guess now the details don't really matter... I used to lay in bed wondering about what you two were doing or what you were up against... it drove me crazy, literally! But now, I think the only thing I truly want to know is if it was worth it. I mean, you went through all that because of alchemy and in the end you gave it up, your power... you loved being an alchemist, Edward, and they took that away."

"Ari..." His eyes softened as he looked down at her. "No one took anything, I gave away my alchemy. I exchanged it for Al's body... I suppose it wasn't fair, none of what happened was, but life isn't fair and that's the truth. I would be lying if I told you I don't miss using alchemy, because I really _really_ do... but watching Al smile and follow his dreams in his own body? Man, that is worth all the alchemy in the world."

He felt her hug his arm, rubbing her nose against the fabric of his shirt with a heart-warming smile. "You're wonderful, Edward," she muttered warmly.

Edward flushed ten thousand shades of red and he was glad she had her eyes closed because he was sure he looked ridiculous.

* * *

Alphonse panted as tried to fit in the giant carton box through the door of Kara's apartment. It was second box and while the first one had gone inside easily, the second wasn't being as cooperative. He glared at the woman sitting on the couch already rummaging through the contents of the first box.

"You could give me a hand, you know!" He snapped exasperatedly.

Kara flipped her black hair over her shoulder nonchalantly. "I'm pregnant, I shouldn't lift heavy objects," she said.

"You're not even four months along! Come on, Kara, I'm going to drop this and then good luck getting reimbursed on this stupid crib!"

"You're the one who paid for it, golden boy."

"I'm serious, Kara-" The box suddenly slipped inside and he nearly fell forward with it because he was pushing too hard. "Never-mind, I got it."

Settling the dismantled crib on the floor, Alphonse flopped down beside her. He threw his head back against the couch, sighing relieved to finally be off his feet. When he had offered to buy baby stuff with Kara, he never expected it to be so demanding. Babies really did need a lot.

Kara flashed him a smirk, glancing at him sideways. "Don't tell me you're tired, little daisy," she teased.

"Oh my God, you're impossible!" He threw his hands up in defeat. "How does Aria put up with you? Seriously! I've never met a more exasperating woman in my entire life and that includes Winry!"

"I think I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much," she replied while looking through the box. She pulled out a yellow Babygro with little birds and clouds, holding it in front of Alphonse with a grin. "This is kinda cute isn't it? I never thought baby clothes would be so freaking cute!"

Alphonse looked at her amused. "You're getting excited," he commented. Kara shrugged, pulling out a pair of white knitted boots and gushing over them. _Those are cute_ , he thought warmly. "You don't even know the sex yet and you bought a bunch of girl stuff. What if it's a boy?"

"Well then he'll be a boy with lots of pink clothes!"

"Poor boy..." He winced.

Kara swatted him in the arm. She stood up and stepped into the kitchen as her belly grumbled. "I'm gonna make something to eat, do you want something?"

"Sure, anything's fine. I'm going to start building the crib."

Aphonse emptied the giant box, scattering the pieces of the floor. It came with instructions but he ignored them. He gathered it all in a pile and clapped his hands, using alchemy to transmute everything into a finished swaying crib made of dark wood. He was admiring his work with satisfaction when Kara joined him and handed him an egg and tuna sandwich. He took a big bite, moaning on the inside. He was so hungry.

"Thanks, Al," she mumbled timidly. He looked at her with surprise. "Not just for the crib but, y'know... everything... I mean you're not obligated to anything..."

He shifted, turning slightly more towards her. "I know I'm not but I told you I was going to help you and that's exactly what I intend to do."

"Yeah but isn't it weird? I mean... do you feel comfortable doing this with me when you're still in love with Aria?" She played with her hair nervously.

Alphonse jolted, not expecting her to say something like that. Did everyone know he had feelings for Aria except her? Was he that obvious? He blushed. "Aria probably never even thought about me like that... she loves brother, and I don't think that's ever going to change..." he answered, feeling the pain of the truth.

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean you're suddenly ready to raise a child with another woman... I totally understand if you want to back down, I wouldn't be mad at you or anything..."

"I'm not backing down, Kara," he countered, gazing into her almond shaped dark stormy eyes. He thought they were sort of beautiful. "Besides it's not like were dating or getting married, I'm just going to help you raise your baby. So it doesn't matter if I still love Aria or not."

Something briefly flashed across Kara's face but he didn't catch what. She looked away from him, staring hard at the crib he had just transmuted. "Yeah, you're right... it doesn't matter..."

* * *

On their fourth day in Xing, there was commotion in the palace.

Aria heard a lot of ruckus outside their room, stirring her awake from her pleasant sleep. She yawned loudly as she felt an arm snake around her waist, pulling her flushed against a naked form.

"Hummm... just a few more minutes," Edward pleaded, hiding his face in her neck.

She chuckled. "Wake up, sleepyhead, I think something's happening in the palace," she said, shaking him awake.

"Aww but I'm so comfy!" He nuzzled her chest, making her blush.

"Stop being such a guy, you idiot!"

"But I am a guy!"

Reluctantly, he allowed her to pull away from him and get out of bed. Edward propped his chin on his hand, admiring her beautiful naked body as she tip-toed around the room searching for something to wear. He growled in the back of his throat when she leaned over her suitcase, the sound making Aria giggle and throw him an amused glance over her shoulder.

"Stop staring at me, you pervert," she joked.

"Hey, I think I have the right to stare at my woman's sexy butt!" He replied, kicking the covers off to go and wrap his arms around her waist. "Come on, Ari, let's get back to bed... I'm sure nothing's going o-" He was cut off by a crash on the other side of their door. He looked down at her with a furrowed brow. "Okay that sounds like something."

Aria stepped away from his arms, quickly grabbing Edward's trousers and chucking them at him before throwing on her robe and opening the door. They stared at the young palace servant kneeling on the floor who had dropped a water basin and a bunch of towels. She looked absolutely flustered.

Aria crouched down next to her. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

The girl looked at her with wide panicky black eyes. "T-The e-empress i-is h-having her b-baby!" She stammered rushedly.

"What?!" Edward cried as Aria blinked.

Half an hour later, after they both rushed inside and made themselves presentable, Edward and Aria met Ling outside his room. The young emperor was pale as a sheet as he paced back and forth in the corridor. He was still dressed in his sleeping attire. They had probably been asleep when Jing Chung went into labor. He stopped pacing when he saw them approaching.

"Hey pal, how're you holding up?" Edward asked, grabbing his shoulder in an attempt of comforting him.

"I'm terrified! Jing Chung has been in bed for the last couple months because the doctors didn't think she was strong enough to carry on this pregnancy if she didn't stay off her feet," he told them in a strained voice, closing his eyes. "They said the baby was in the wrong position... what if she doesn't make it?"

Aria hugged him around his torso, feeling bad for him. "I'm sure everything is going to be alright!"

The three of waited. That was all they could do. As the hours dragged on and the screams and cries behind that door persisted, Edward watched his friend grow more and more desperate. He didn't know what to do or how to act to ease his suffering so he allowed Aria to take care of that for him while he stood faithfully beside Ling. She rubbed his arms soothingly, talking to him in hushed tones, keeping him focused on good things, things he loved more in the world.

 _She's so amazing_ , Edward thought. She had always been so kind and nurturing, even as little girl. Every time either he or Alphonse got hurt, Aria would take care of them and patch them up. That was probably the main reason why it had hurt her so much when they refused to let her see them in the condition they were after the transmutation incident.

They heard the sound of hurrying footsteps to their right. Edward glanced towards it, meeting the flushed face of Lan Fan with surprise. That was the first time he saw her in a really long time. She was different, he noticed. She was more mature, more feminine. Her ebony hair was pulled into a braid over her shoulder and she wasn't wearing her bodyguard uniform but rather a simple purple _hanfu_ dress with golden trimmings.

Lan Fan stopped in front of them, panting slightly. After recovering her breath, she looked at Ling with worried and pained eyes.

"I came as soon as soon as I could, Your Highness," she said. "How is the Empress?"

Ling clenched his hands tightly, nails digging into his skin. "We don't know yet. The doctors are still inside," he answered sternly. "You didn't have to come. It's not your job to look out for me anymore..."

"You are still my Emperor! You will always be my responsibility!" Lan Fan argued, scowling, but the emperor didn't answer. She pursed her lips and took a couple steps back as if to put some kind of security distance between them. She finally noticed them, looking at Edward with surprise. "Fullmetal? What are you doing in the palace?"

"Visiting. I've been staying over for a few days now. I was wondering when you would show up." Edward gestured to Aria, introducing her, "this is Aria. Aria, this is Lan Fan. She uh, used to be Ling's bodyguard..."

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Aria promptly moved to hold Lan Fan's hand and shake it. She smiled up at the tall Xingese girl genuinely.

"Nice to meet you, Lan Fan!"

Lan Fan gave her the shadow of a smile but before she could say anything else, they heard a baby screaming from the top of his lungs and soon after the doors opened to let out a worn out and sweaty old man. His blood covered robes made Edward sick to his stomach and Aria must've realized because she was quickly by his side, holding his hand.

The doctor stepped aside to let Ling burst into the room. They followed him.

The empress was pale but her cheeks and nose were red, and she was soaking wet with streaks of her black hair sticking to her face. She had dark circles underneath her slanted jade green eyes. The baby was cradled in her arms, already cleaned up and wrapped in golden silk blankets and Ling quickly leaned over them to see his first born. His eyes widened as Jing Chung stretched out her arms, mentioning for him to hold the baby.

"It's a boy, Your Highness," one of the nursing ladies informed him.

"I have a son..." he breathed, gazing softly down at the small newborn. When he looked back at his friends, his eyes were swelling with tears of joy. "I have a son!"

Edward chuckled, walking over to pat him the back. "Congratulations, you royal assness!"

"Don't be a dumbass, Edward." Aria swatted him, rolling her eyes as she joined them. She beamed at Ling. "I'm very happy for you, Ling."

Ling sniffed, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Thank you so much!"

"What will you call him?" Aria asked curiously.

They watched Ling look at Lan Fan's shy and tense figure standing in the doorway. The two of them held each other's' gaze for what seemed like an eternity in which a thousand things to be said hung in the air. Her eyes burned with an undenying love she tried to hide. However, to Edward and Aria it was impossible not to see it as they knew such look better than anyone.

"Fu," Ling finally said, breaking contact with Lan Fan and focusing back on his son. "His name is Fu."

Edward smiled sadly and he didn't need to turn around to know Lan Fan had run away from the room, crying.

* * *

"Hey Edward?" Aria called softly. He hummed, running his fingers through her auburn curls as they laid in a blanket in one of the outer gardens of the palace, gazing at the stars. "I understand if you can't tell me but... Ling and that girl, Lan Fan, there's a story there, isn't there?"

Edward sighed. He should've expected her to pick up on that. "Well... it's kinda complicated... I don't know exactly what happened because I wasn't around but Al was so he told me one thing or two," he answered, glancing down to find her looking at him expectantly with big curious eyes. Edward chuckled. "Okay, look. When Ling became the emperor, he decided to end that ridiculous tradition of taking one woman from each clan as a concubine but only because he promised to protect the clans and he didn't want them to have a distant relation between them like it had been for centuries. That you know right?"

Aria nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Right. Well, after a couple years or so, Ling started being pressured by his counselors about marriage and securing his heritage, and they were always introducing him to princesses from other clans and even other nations, but Ling was in love with Lan Fan, still is I'm sure. He knew he would never be allowed to marry her because she wasn't royal and she was his bodyguard, so he kept postponing it as long as he could. I don't really know if they ever... y'know were physically involved or something but-"

"They were," she interrupted. Edward raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You don't get that sort of fire in your eyes when you look at someone if you never consummated that love."

"You don't know that, Ari!"

"Yes, I do!"

"I've always looked at you like that..." he muttered stubbornly.

"You don't count, Edward, it's different. Now go on!"

"Aright alright." Edward rolled his eyes but complied, "anyway, Ling has a brother - a full brother, not half. I never met him, I think he's younger than him a couple years. And well... I guess Lan Fan was promised to him... her grandfather, Fu, wanted her to honor that promise... so she married him. It broke Ling's heart..." He paused, looking at the sky as he sympathized with his friend's pain. After a while, he continued, "he met Jing Chung when he was visiting a clan in the East. She was a princess but she had learned alkahestry and she used it to heal the sick and treat the wounded. I suppose he liked her enough so he decided to take her as his wife and empress. The end."

Aria was silent, contemplating what he had told her. He shifted so he was laying on his side and facing her as she kept her head on his arm. He slid his hand up and down the curve of her waist lovingly.

"Do you think they're happy?" She questioned suddenly. "Being married to someone they don't love while seeing each other all the time? I mean... how can they ever be happy?"

Edward frowned. "I don't know, Ari... I think they are _content_ with the lives they chose because they don't have any other choice now... but I don't think they will ever truly be happy, you know..."

"I wish there was something we could do..." she whispered, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

He hugged her close. "There's nothing we can do, Ari... sometimes there are loves that just aren't meant to be..."

"Do you think ours will be like that?"

Her voice was so quiet he barely heard her. But he did. And he froze. He didn't know what to answer her. A part of him screamed that now was the time to come clean, to tell her everything about how he felt and about what they were. Yet, somehow he couldn't do it. The words died in his throat before he could even form them. When she moved to pull back and see why he wasn't saying anything, Edward held her tighter, keeping her head hidden away from him.

"Maybe we should go back inside, uh... it's getting kinda chilly," he finally said, ignoring her question entirely.

Aria stopped twitching, her hands falling limp against his chest. He felt a thousand stabs in his heart as she pulled away after a moment and sat up, not looking at him, shielding her face from him with her hair.

"Alright... let's go back then..." she said coldly.

* * *

So sad, right? :( Well, like I said, love is difficult.

About Ling and Lan Fan... I don't know if you guys know this but there was never any sort of specification in the manga or in the anime about how Ling felt towards Lan Fan although we do know she liked him a lot. But I decided to make Ling fall in love with her as well. You're probably wondering why I would do that if they were just going to be separate, but it acts as sort of a reality check. Ling is the emperor so of course he wouldn't be allowed to marry someone just because he wants to, that's not how dynasties work. Something like this happens a lot unfortunaly... it's like Edward said, some loves just aren't meant to be.

Also, concerning Al and Kara... please keep in mind that Al loves Aria, it will take time for him to move forward... and he still has a long way to go.


	14. Breaking

Hey guys! I have another chapter for you :D

This one has bit more drama and something surprising is about to happen! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really love this story, it's become something I truly cherish.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Fullmetal Alchemist universe, or it's chatacers, no matter how much I would love to own Edward.

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 _ **March, 1924**_

Aria and Edward returned to Reseembol when March rolled in. They took the longer way back due to some problems with the new railroads. So in the end, their trip lasted a little over two weeks.

On their way back, Aria was distant to Edward. He knew exactly what the reason was. Which was why he simply let her be. What else could he possibly do? It was his fault in the first place she was acting like this. If he had just told her the truth and opened up, then everything would still be fine as it had been for the whole trip. He was an idiot.

Edward parked the car into the driveway of her building as the sun began to set. He glanced at her closed face as her hand darted to open the door. He squeezed the steering wheel, feeling a familiar painful twinge in his chest. Before she could get out of the car, he grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"Please don't leave like this, Ari..." he implored, "let's talk about it."

"Talk about what?" She snapped. "You clearly don't want to be honest with me so there's nothing to talk about."

"That's not true! I've always been honest with you!"

Aria slammed the door shut and turned to face him, her sea green eyes piercing him with icy coldness. "What do I mean to you, Edward?" She asked, terrifyingly calm. "Look me in the eye and tell me right now: what am I to you? What are we doing? Having a good time is that it? I need to know!"

"You know that's not it, Aria, but what we have is not something you can describe or label that easily!" Edward reached for her hand but she flinched back, breaking his heart. "You mean the world to me, you know that..."

"Oh my God... talk about déjà vu!" She sniggered, looking at him with disbelief. "You still can't say it, can you?" Edward let out a strangled whimper. She threw her hands up in defeat, laughing without the least bit of humor. "Unbelievable! Just forget it, Edward. I know I told you to move in but I think it's best if you stay at your place for a while. Goodbye."

Before he could stop her, she was out of the car and entering the building with her bags. Edward banged his fists on the steering wheel angrily, growling like an animal. He was such an idiot! He had managed to screw up everything he had struggled to build in less than five minutes.

* * *

"I'm sorry, did you say you were pregnant?" Aria stared at her friend like she had suddenly sprouted another head.

Kara scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "Uh yeah... surprise?" She tried, shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"Holy shit, Kara! How?!"

"Well, you know, I'm pretty sure it was the missionary position but it could've also been-"

"Stop stop stop stop!" Aria cut her off before it could get any more graphic. "Geez, Kara, spare me the mental image alright? I'm eating!" Aria sighed exhaustedly, letting her eyes roam the restaurant, taking one more bite off her salad.

Lyra's bistro was peacefully quiet that afternoon since it was way past lunch time already. Kara and Aria had agreed to meet up the day after she returned but because they were both very busy with work, they were forced to reschedule for the next day. If she had known Kara was holding on to such important news she would've just shown up at her place instead of waiting.

"Is it Nicholas'?" Aria questioned.

Kara nodded. "Yeah of course."

"And are you keeping it?"

"I am. I already bought a crib and everything," she informed proudly.

"You did?" Aria raised an eyebrow surprised that Kara had taken such initiative. "Wow... so you're really serious about it, huh."

"I thought about not going through, you know... but someone offered to help me raise it... uh, Al... he uh well, offered..." Kara babbled clumsily, nervously watching a myriad of emotions play out in her friend's face.

Aria was stricken with shock. She wasn't sure how exactly she should feel about that. Alphonse and Kara? She never even considered such possibility. Kara didn't go for men like him, she was drawn to dark, moody and troubled, sometimes violent, guys whom she used as she pleased until she was bored with them. Or apparently until they threw her into the hospital, as it was last seen.

"Uau!" She managed to sputter. "I mean... just... uau...!"

"We're not together or anything," Kara added quickly, blushing. When Aria pursed her lips, frowning, she ran a nervous hand through her straight hair. "What's wrong? Are you against this or..."

"I don't want you using Alphonse," Aria plainly stated. "He's the kindest most innocent man in this entire world. I love you, Kara, but I will not allow you to use him for your advantage like you do with all the other guys you dated. Alphonse doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

Kara's eyes darkened. "I'm not going to use him," she snarled. "He's the one who's been insisting on this stupid idea. I told him I didn't want his help but he's surprisingly stubborn."

"You better mark my words." Aria leaned across the table to stare directly and closely into her face so Kara could see just how serious she was. "If I ever find out you hurt him or that you made him cry, I will hunt you down and drag you by your hair into the pits of hell, Kara, pregnant or not."

She shuddered; Aria really was terrifying when she was angry. Kara waved off her threat with a roll of her eyes. "Sheesh! Al's not a child, okay? He can take perfectly good care of himself and make his own choices," she said. "And besides, like I told before, there's nothing going on between us remotely like that. He's not even attracted to me, he's completely head over heels for you, Aria."

"I beg your pardon?" Aria dropped her fork, staring at her in utter bewilderment.

Kara felt all color drain from her face once she realized exactly what she had just said. She cursed inwardly. She just knew this was going to come back to bite her in the butt.

"Uh... well, uh... I mean..." She sputtered nervously. "You, uh... you didn't know?"

"Know what? Alphonse is not in love with me, that's absolutely ridiculous! Who in the world told you that?"

"Are you serious? You never noticed?" Kara was surprised.

Aria clenched her jaw. "There's nothing to notice. Now, would you care to hear about my trip to Xing or not?"

* * *

Several days after her conversation with Kara, Aria still couldn't stop thinking about what she said. The possibility of it being true twisted and turned inside her head, plaguing her dreams and her every thought.

Surely it wasn't true. How could it be? Aria never noticed Alphonse acting any differently around her than he did with everyone else. When they were little, he was always following her around and as teenagers he was always providing a strong shoulder to lean on, quite literally, but she found it normal because they were best friends. They did everything together. Alphonse was like her twin, and he was also the brother of the man she loved which only made her even more concerned about such notion as him being in love with her.

Finally having had enough of brooding, Aria closed down the _Novel Hovel_ and stormed her way up the street leading to the Elric's apartment. When the man she was looking for opened the door, Aria stepped inside, praying for Edward not be home yet.

"I was just about to make dinner. Brother is still going to take a while but you're welcome to stay," Alphonse offered politely, gesturing for her to follow him into the kitchen. He was wearing a blue apron over his black trousers and green sweater.

"No, thank you." Aria followed him with her eyes as he moved around the room and then started to chop some vegetables. He had his back to her. It was a very nice back, she suddenly noticed, it reminded her of Edward's. She shook her head, scowling at her wandering mind. "I came to talk to you actually."

"Sure, Ari, what about?"

She hesitated, her nerves gnawing at the insides of her belly. Maybe she shouldn't say anything. Her mind was sending her clear warning bells, but Aria felt a strange and overwhelming urge to know. She had to make sure.

"Are you in love with me?"

The knife slipped from his hold and cut through the board. A completely flustered Alphonse turned to face her with cheeks ablaze and eyes wide with panic. "W-What?"

Aria mustered all of her courage and stepped closer to him. "Are you in love with me?" She repeated. He stayed silent. "Please answer me, Alphonse. Just... please be honest with me. I'm sick of people sidestepping my questions and not being honest with me."

She watched him breathing in before he too stepped closer to her. His face was incredibly red. She didn't think she'd ever seen him so red. She was suddenly very aware of how handsome he was. Had he always been that handsome? And he was tall and his eyes were beautiful and he was warm... so warm. She could feel the heat seeping off of his body as he stood so close.

Aria had never thought about Alphonse as a man. Not like this, and she felt partially guilty because the reason why she was suddenly very much attracted to him was because he looked strikingly just like Edward.

"Yes, I am in love with you, Ari," he whispered, confirming her suspicions, "I have been for a while now..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked in the same whispering manner.

"Because I know you're in love with brother... and he's in love with you."

Aria grimaced with a heavy heart. "Edward can't say he loves me..."

"I can," he told her huskily, "I can tell you I love you as many times as you want me to, Ari."

Alphonse brought a hand to the crook of her neck, tilting her face up. As he started leaning in, a voice in her head screamed that this was wrong, very wrong and she should just step back and run. And yet, she found herself pinned to the ground as her legs refused to obey her and she fluttered her eyes closed. He pressed his lips lightly against hers, moving softly, barely more than a brush. It was such a tender kiss. It was exactly the kind of kiss she would expect Alphonse to give.

The memory of Edward's searing kisses burned her mind. When he kissed her, she felt like was she was on fire. Edward was gentle but he was also intense and demanding, nearly borderline aggressive sometimes. He touched her with hunger and passion... and she could feel everything he felt resonate inside her soul, even what he couldn't say.

The hand Alphonse had on her neck trembled when he noticed she hadn't moved to return his kiss and he pressed her lips a little harder. Aria finally reacted, pushing him gently off her but not stepping away. The hurt and sadness flashing through his pristine beryl-like eyes were like a stab to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Alphonse..." Aria whimpered. "You know I can't love you, not like this..."

Much to her surprise, he smiled, even though it was a sad, grieving smile. "I know, Ari. It's okay... I just wanted to know how it felt to kiss you..."

"Oh Alphonse...!" Her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in the front of his apron, his arms immediately moving around her. "I don't know what to do! Everything is a mess... I can't be with Edward, I can't put myself through this anymore..."

"Don't say that, Ari! Brother doesn't know how to express himself but I know he loves you a lot!"

Aria shook her head, her nose rubbing against his chest. "Edward has never been able to tell me the truth... I know I always push him away but I never kept my feelings away from him, never...!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Ari..." He pulled back to look her in the eye. "Brother didn't tell me exactly what kind of relationship you have, but he keeps saying it's complicated... I don't really get it, I think you should just be together if you want to be together," he said firmly.

"It's not that simple... oh geez, now I sound like him...!" Aria snorted dryly. She ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you, Alphonse... for being honest with me... for listening to me... for everything really... you've always been there for me..."

"And I always will, Ari. You're my best friend and that is never going to change," he assured her with a smile.

She hugged him again, saying, "I know you're going to help Kara raising her baby, she told me. But I have to ask, are you sure about this? You have no obligation to her... do you really want to take care of a child who isn't yours and a woman you don't love?"

"Don't worry about me," he muttered against her hair, "I know what I'm getting into. Kara needs someone to look after her so I'll do it. She's my friend too, I'm not going to leave her hanging… Maybe now that I told you how I felt I can finally move on, who knows?"

"With Kara?" She scoffed, "she'll eat you alive!"

"Yeah... I kind of figured that out already..." He chuckled.

* * *

They were still embracing each other when Edward arrived, finding them in the kitchen. He was overcome with jealousy the moment he saw her in his arms and it took every ounce of will in him not to pounce his brother and rip him away from her.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, clenching his jaw. Aria jumped away from Alphonse as if burned. She stared at him like she had been caught red-handed. Her reaction only added fuel to his on growing anger.

"B-Brother? We w-weren't doing a-anyt-"

"Nothing's going on," Aria grumbled, interrupting him. She grabbed her purse from the back of a chair and walked around Edward towards the door. "See you later."

The door slammed behind her, leaving a jittery Alphonse in the company of a fuming Edward. He briefly noticed his brother was blushing and he looked incredibly awkward. Not a good thing. "Are you going to explain?" He demanded, trying to hold back his temper.

Alphonse flinched. "She was just sad, brother... she says you can't be honest with her and that's eating her alive..."

Edward fisted his hands, hurt by the raw honesty of his words. "I want to be honest, I wanna tell her everything... but I can't... she's not going to believe me and all it'll do is make her pull away even more..."

"If you don't do it, then you're going to lose her. Is that what you want? I'm not going to stand by and watch you hurt her like this. I told you once and I'll tell you again, I will take her from you if you don't man up, brother."

"Excuse me?!" Edward seethed, fighting the sudden urge to punch his own brother.

"You heard me, brother!" Alphonse stood his ground. "If you don't stop acting like a child and take hold of what you want, I am going to steal her away from you, and then I promise you will never - _ever_ \- get her back."

"You can't steal Aria, she's not an object! She'll never want to be with you, Al!"

"Are you sure about that? Because I can tell you right now she's not indifferent to me and even though I know it's because I look like you, I will use that in my advantage if I have to. I'm not like you, brother, I'm not scared to tell her I love her with all my heart. So you better think and act fast."

Alphonse turned his back on him, putting an end to their argument. So he stomped into his bedroom and locked himself inside. He fell over the bed on his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

Edward was beyond furious. He wanted to punch his brother, punch the walls, punch everything in his sight until his knuckles bled. Not only that, but he was terrified because Alphonse wasn't joking, he was utterly serious. Even more terrifying was how truthful his words were. Aria really wasn't indifferent to him, not since he had gotten his body back, Edward knew that. She saw him in his brother and since Alphonse could give her what she wanted as easily as breathing was to him, he understood why she felt mildly attracted by that.

He growled his frustration into the pillow. How could he be such an idiot? He was a coward; that's what he was. Almost eleven years later and he still couldn't make the words come out of his mouth no matter how many times he shouted them in his head. He hadn't changed at all since that day in the rain.

* * *

 _Edward ran down the street leading to the coffee shop where he had agreed to meet up with Aria. He was late - again. She was going to give him an earful. In his defense, though, he had been summoned to deal with military stuff by Colonel Mustang and he wasn't able to refuse his commands._

 _When the shop came into view, he saw her sitting in a table on the corner, near the window. She looked so beautiful, he thought with a grin. Feeling self-conscious about his messy appearance, he shook some of the dirt off his red hooded jacket and straightened his braid before walking inside to join her. Aria did give him an earful but they soon fell into an easy going conversation for the next hour, getting each other up to date with what was going on in their lives._

 _Later they went for a stroll in the park near her aunt's house. The sky was getting darker and it looked like it would start raining any time._

 _As Edward walked next to her, his hand was itching to grab hers but he was scared. Every time he touched her, he felt as if she would pull back immediately after only one wrong move. He played with the ring in his pocket anxiously. He wanted to give it back to her before leaving for again, and he wanted to tell her how he felt._

 _Fighting his nerves, he took a deep breath to gather in as much courage as he could and grabbed her hand to stop her._ _"I have something I wanna tell you," he started hesitantly._

 _"Sure. What is it?" Aria asked, smiling._

 _His resolve died in his throat at the sight of her smile. He couldn't do this to her. It wasn't fair to tell her something like this when he could die any day now. What right did he have to tie her to him? Aria deserved a good life and not whatever complicated messy relation they had, fated by the stars or not._

 _When he stayed silent, she quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "Well, are you going to actually say anything or not?" Edward bit his lower lip. Something seemed to click inside her head and her eyes grew colder. "You're going to leave again, aren't you?"_

 _"Yes..." He finally spoke, nodding._

 _She sighed tiredly. "And are you coming back?"_

 _"Yes, I will! Or at least I hope so..."_

 _"In that case... I'll be here, waiting for you..."_

 _"Aria... you don't have to do that..." he said, torn between feeling happy and sad about her wanting to wait for him._

 _"How could I not?" She stepped closer to him and he could see the mixed emotions swimming behind her sea green eyes. "It's not like I have a choice… You broke my heart when you left four years ago and I never expected to see you again, but then I ran into you out of the blue... I didn't want to let you back in, I still don't. I'm terrified but you can't seem to leave me alone..."_

 _"I'm never going to leave you alone, Aria..."_

 _"Why? Why do you always come back to me?" Aria frowned. "I don't like how naked and vulnerable you make me feel and I hate worrying about you every single day but I can't just ignore how I feel about you anymore, Edward. I love you..."_

 _Edward felt like his heart was going to explode. He stared at her wide-eyed in shock as it began pouring down on them. He wanted to scream out how much he loved her too, how he had always loved her, ever since he was six years old. And yet... he couldn't._

 _"Aria, you're everything to me, you know that... I can't live without you..."_

 _"But...?"_

 _He cupped her face in his hands. "No. No but's. There are no but's, Aria."_

 _"Yes there are..." She whimpered painfully, pulling from his hold and stepping away. "There will always be but's with you, Edward. You can't even tell me you love me back!"_

 _"Aria..." he called softly reaching for her hand._

 _They were both soaking wet. Rain dripped down his face as he watched her slowly crawl back into her defensive shell. He stepped closer again and she shivered._ _He was going to lose her. Even when he had come to meet her with the resolve of being honest about everything and tell her how he felt before he left for another uncertain journey, he lacked the strength to see it through. He was a coward, so now he was going to lose her. Again._

 _She closed her eyes as he touched her cheek pleadingly. "I can't do this, Edward..." she breathed._

 _He frowned. "We haven't done anything yet..." He clung to her almost in despair, begging, "please stop pushing me away, Aria, please just stop..."_

 _"Then tell me," she whispered, equally desperate for him to give her something to hold on to._

 _"I-I told you... I can't live without you..."_

 _"That's not enough, Edward. I want to you to tell me why, why can't you live without me?" She had tears running down her face, he noticed, concealed amidst the rain. Edward groaned as if he was being strangled and he felt physically in pain. She shook her head defeated, breaking free from his grasp. "I hope you have a nice trip. Find a way to give back Alphonse his body. Visit me whenever you two want to, but please don't ever touch me again. Not like this. Goodbye, Edward."_

* * *

Edward felt a need to cry as he thought about that day but pushed that need back firmly. He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling, scrunching his eyebrows together. Was he really still the same sixteen year old confused and coward teenage boy?


	15. Suffering

Hi, guys! One more chapter is up eheheh

So be prepared for something completely unexpected! I warn you in advance that Alphonse is going to snap! It was bound to happen, right? Anyway tell me what you think!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Fullmetal Alchemist universe, or it's chatacers, no matter how much I would love to own Edward.

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 _ **April, 1924**_

Aria smirked while watching Kara shift uncomfortably on the couch due to the large bulge in her belly. It wasn't as big as she expected it to be for someone who was five months along already, perhaps because Kara was always a little scrawny and she was picky with her food. It was still definitely impossible to ignore though.

Kara noticed her look and she made a face, glaring. "What're you smirking at, you freaking toothpick?" She snapped snidely.

"Toothpick?" Aria raised an eyebrow at her poor excuse of an insult. "Just because you're swollen like a balloon doesn't make me a toothpick."

"Whatever!"

"Geez, Kara, your hormones are making you bitchy. Isn't there something you can take for that?" When Kara sent her another death glare, Aria raised her hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'm going to take Alphonse something to eat. Try not to break the couch, okay?"

She dodged the pillow her friend tossed her, laughing and escaping into the room where Alphonse was currently painting. They had been helping Kara with the baby's nursery since morning, and the walls were nearly done. Seeing as they were finally told she was having a girl, the room was being painted in a soft shade of pink. Once it dried, Aria was going to paint butterflies and flowers in white because she thought it would look lovely.

Alphonse turned when she walked in, flashing her a smile. Aria felt her chest warm and she briefly wished it was Edward's smile. She hadn't seen him in almost a month. They weren't speaking, they didn't pass by each other in the streets. Nothing. She supposed that was her fault. She had, after all, told him to stay away, but in the back of her mind she never expected him to do so. Edward never listened to her. Even when they were younger, she could've told him a thousand times not to touch her or come see her and he would completely ignore her and go ahead anyway.

In the meanwhile, Aria was stupidly trying to compensate Edward's absence, and the sudden void in her life, with Alphonse. She wasn't being fair... was she?

Of course she wasn't, but Alphonse kept showing up at her place and inviting her out. She couldn't reject his company, she loved being around him. It brought her a strange sense of safety and normality. He was also becoming extremely touchy and he kept finding excuses to hold her or be close to her, which was slowly starting to get to her. Alphonse could be rather sexy when he put his mind to it, how come she never noticed? And after finally realizing he was in love with her, a part of her was strangely drawn to him.

"Hungry?" She asked, showing him the two sandwiches she had prepared and a plate of French fries. His eyes twinkled.

"I'm starving, thank you! You're an angel, Ari!" Aria chuckled at his enthusiasm and gestured for him to sit down in the window seat before joining him, sitting with one leg propped up and the other with the foot on the floor, so that the plates were in between them.

Alphonse grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a giant bite, moaning loudly. "So good!"

"When you're hungry everything tastes good," she said, rolling her eyes. She nibbled on some of the French fries, inspecting the room. "It's looking good, isn't it?"

"Yeah. After we do the walls, I was thinking of transmuting some furniture to go with the crib, what do you think?"

Aria shrugged. "Sounds good. I can't stay until late though, Mark's coming home this weekend and I want to see his school report. I swear if he brings me any C's I'm going to make him scrub the toilets at my store."

"Cut him some slack, Ari, just because he's your brother doesn't mean he's a genius."

"I'm not a genius..." She grumbled childishly, reaching for another fry.

"Hey!" Alphonse slapped her hand. Aria stared at him mouth-agape and outraged, making him smirk. "You're eating all the fries, like always. You're such a fry hogger!"

"I most certainly am not!"

"You so are! When we were kids you were always stealing my fries!"

Aria tutted indignantly and took another one anyway. Before she could even take a bite, Alphonse leaned over her and closed his teeth around it, his lips brushing against the tip of her fingers. She shivered as he locked eyes with her, his face losing all playfulness. Before she even saw it coming, he slid across the seat, sending the plates flying to the floor, grabbing her waist and crashing his lips against hers. She whimpered and tried to push him off but he grabbed her wrists.

As he kissed her with a harsh demanding passion, Aria found herself stop struggling and letting go. She closed her eyes and she felt Edward kiss her instead. It was Edward nibbling on her lower lip and deepening the kiss. It was Edward pinning her wrists on each side of her head and moving even closer to her body, sitting between her legs.

When he pulled away, he looked down at her, panting and blushing furiously. She still had her eyes closed, her breathing was raged and her head was leaning back against the wall, exposing her neck and shoulders. She twitched underneath him and he hissed. He bit down hard on her neck before nibbling more gently on her skin, making her moan as her blood started boiling in her veins.

"Edward..." She moaned, lost in her fantasy.

His breath hitched and his hold on her wrists tightened forcefully, but he didn't stop. He kissed her again, letting go of one of her hands so he could hook his under her knee and hoist her leg up and around his waist. Aria reached for the back of his head searching for the long golden tresses she loved, but she never found them and she was suddenly brought back to reality like a cold shower. She opened her eyes breaking the kiss and pushed him off just enough to see his face. Alphonse's - not Edward's.

Aria opened her mouth to say how sorry she was but her throat closed and nothing came out. He shook his head.

"I don't care if you think I'm him, Ari... as long as can have you, I don't care," he breathed.

"Alphonse..." She smiled sadly. "It doesn't work like that... you don't deserve something like this, you deserve someone who can be with you for you..."

"I don't care what I deserve!" He argued hotly. "I care about you and your happiness. I thought brother would do something if I threatened him but he has done nothing! He just... he... he..."

Alphonse trailed off, stammering and avoiding her gaze. Aria's warning bells rang again and she felt her heart stop.

"What? What did he do?" When he didn't elaborate, she pressed on, "answer me, Alphonse!"

"He left!" He blurted out angrily. "He packed his things and said he was going to Teacher's place for a while. I couldn't stop him... he left, Ari..."

Aria felt the world around her shatter into a million pieces. Edward left? Without saying anything to her? Without even seeing her?

She shoved Alphonse off of her, shaking violently. She couldn't breathe. There was a suffocating pain her chest. She moved to stand up but her legs gave in under her and she fell on her knees. As her vision started to blur, she was briefly aware of Alphonse shouting and catching her before she crashed her head on the floor and everything around her faded into blackness.

* * *

Aria woke up a few hours later.

As she fluttered her eyes open, flinching from the bright light above her, she was met with a white ceiling. At first she thought she was still in Kara's apartment but as she looked around, after her eyes had adjusted to the light, she realized she was in Alphonse's clinic. What was she doing in there?

"Aria!" Alphonse, who was closely followed by Kara, was beside her in an instant, helping her into a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

She brought a hand to her forehead, still mildly dizzy. "Yeah... I guess so... hum, what happened?"

"You fainted, babe," Kara told her gently, worry laced in her voice.

"I did? Oh..."

"What you mean 'oh'? You scared us half to death, show some freaking concern!"

Alphonse touched the angry woman's shoulder in a calming gesture. "Give her some space, Kara," he said. He looked down at Aria with keen eyes. "Has this happened to you before?"

Aria sighed. "Yeah... it happens once in a while when I get too stressed... The last time I fainted was when a little girl I was looking after in Ishval died in an anti-pacifism attack... it was two or three years ago, I think..." She saw the look on his face and felt a jolt of fear. "Why? What's wrong? Why are you making that face?"

"I don't want to raise any alarms yet, but I think you should get examined, Ari."

Her blood froze. "Why?"

"Because I noticed you sometimes have trouble breathing. It's very subtle but you've had it for at least ten years, and if you've been fainting too I can tell you right now that it's not a good match. Especially because your mother died of a blood disease and it can possibly be genetic."

* * *

Edward brushed the sweat off his forehead as he finished nailing a tile on the roof. It was already past midday and the sun was really burning. He had taken his shirt off a while ago, he only hoped he didn't have a sunburn.

It was about the fifth chore Izumi had him do since he got there. First she asked him to paint the entire fence in the backyard. Then he had to wash, feed and walk all of her three huge dogs. Yesterday, Sig wanted him to run errands all day, and this morning, before fixing the roof, he had cleaned the attic and ran around the house trying to catch a rat that had sneaked in through a hole. He was beginning to feel a little bit exploited, he wasn't even getting paid.

Sitting down on the roof to rest for a while before climbing down, Edward thought about Aria for what seemed like the zillionth time.

He missed her so much. He missed her smile, her voice, her touch, her body... he even missed her snarky remarks and short temper. He thought about her every single day, every moment, which only hurt him more. Edward knew he shouldn't have left like that, not without telling her, but he needed time and space to think clearly and that was something he couldn't do while she was around.

Maybe he was being a coward. No, not maybe; he _was_ being a coward. Running away from the woman he loved because he was scared to be honest... it was ridiculous. If things were bad after their argument, now they would be even worse. He wasn't even sure he had anything to go back to anymore. Alphonse hadn't been joking when he said he was going to take Aria away from him, in fact he had never seen his brother so serious. Edward knew she couldn't give herself to his brother, not completely, but that didn't mean she wouldn't allow him to comfort her and sooth her suffering, and Alphonse was annoyingly good at doing exactly just that. He hated thinking about another man touching her, kissing her, making her quiver. It was a thousand times more painful to imagine it was his own baby brother doing it.

He really had screwed up. He only prayed to whatever higher force out there that it wasn't too late to fix everything.

Edward sighed and then gathered all the tools and jumped off the roof. When he walked inside, drawn by the smell of a great stew, he met his teacher in the kitchen, stirring a large pot. She threw him a glance over her shoulder.

"Is my roof fixed yet?" Izumi asked casually.

"Yeah yeah, I fixed it," he said, taking off the tool belt to hang it in the back of a chair before sitting down on it. He pulled his hair free and ran a hand through it trying to untangle the knots. "Y'know old woman, if you keep working me like this I'm gonna start demanding a paycheck-"

He dodged a flying knife before it hit him right in the face. He shuddered as he pulled the knife off the wall.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought I heard you calling me an 'old woman'." Izumi cackled innocently.

"Geez, are you always going to be this insane?"

Izumi purposely ignored his offensive comment. "Look, if you're going to stay here, you gotta work. That's the rule," she said. "And besides, you should be thanking me for giving you all this stuff to do. It keeps your mind busy, isn't that what you came looking for?"

Edward sighed, frowning. "Why would you just assume that?"

"Because I know you, Ed. I've been waiting all week for you to start spilling the beans but you're being quite secretive this time. Did something happen with you and Al? Did you guys have a fight?"

"No... yes... I mean, I guess... kind of..."

"Okay... how about being a bit less vague and a lot more straightforward?"

Edward stopped tugging at his unruly hair, giving up because he would never get the knots out without a brush. Izumi had stopped cooking and turned off the stove. Now she was leaning against the counter and staring down at him with curiosity but also with genuine concern. Besides Aria, she was the only other woman who could make him feel like a vulnerable little boy again.

"I did have sort of a fall out with him but that's not why I came here... actually I don't even know why I chose your house in the first place, I should've just gotten out of Amestris or something, and just clear my head for a while..."

"You're stalling, Ed," she pointed out. He groaned, dropping his face in his hands. "Is this about Aria?"

Edward snapped his head up, staring at her incredulously. "Yeah... yeah, how'd you know?"

"You look like a lovesick puppy who just had his heart broken," she snorted, ignoring his fuming glare. "When will you get over the fact that she's your soulmate and you need to tell her before you ruin everything?"

"I think it might be a little too late for that... I've ruined everything already..."

"What did you do, Edward?"

"I panicked, like I always do every time she asks me how I feel..." he replied honestly, looking down at his clenching hands. "I don't understand why I can't just tell her. I mean, I try to, I really _really do_! But as soon as the words 'I love you' are about to come out then I start panicking... what if she doesn't want to carry this weight? What if she doesn't want to be mine when it entails dealing with so much?"

Izumi's eyes softened, finally realizing what was truly scaring him.

"Ed… look at me." When he did, with golden eyes full of pain, she continued, "there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're not defective, you're not broken. You might have a lot of scars both on your body and in your soul, but how could you not after everything you went through? Aria knows about your past, she knows exactly who you are and what entails to be with you. Do you really think she doesn't? You need to start giving her a little more credit here, Ed. She is not going to stop loving and wanting to be with you just because it's written in an ancient scroll that she _must_ love and be with you."

"But she's going to think the only reason she fell in love with me was because she was fated to. She will automatically think she had no choice and it's true, she didn't! She still doesn't..." He argued.

"What does it matter if she had a choice or not? Do you honestly believe she would've chosen any differently if she could?

"I don't know... maybe she would've chosen Al..."

Izumi snorted. "Oh come on, Ed, be serious!"

"I am being serious! He loves her and she's not exactly indifferent to him. If we weren't soulmates, she could be with him and be happy. He deserves to be with Aria."

"And you don't?" She shook her head, her small braids swaying with the movement. "You're being a dumbass, Ed. You can't change your situation no matter how much you want to, so you gotta stop wailing in self-pity and march your ass back to Reseembol and be honest with Aria. If you want her, fight for her. Fight every man that's after her. God dammit fight Al if you have to, but don't back down just because you're doubting yourself. Look."

Izumi dragged a chair and sat down in front of Edward, putting her hand over his closed fists and saying, "love, any kind of love, isn't easy. It takes a lot of patience and commitment to build a solid relation. It takes more than just love, you gotta have courage - courage to trust the one you love. Everyone has doubts about themselves in the beginning, even Sig and I had. Are you willing to sacrifice Aria because of that?"

"If you are, Ed, then you don't really deserve her... and you will condemn the both of you to misery, because she will never find someone else good enough to fulfill your place, and neither will you. Did you read the last notes of the scroll I showed you? If you don't accept each other… if you don't find a way to make it work, you will slowly wither away..."

Edward felt all color drain from his face. "You can't possibly mean..." he trailed off uncertainly, but Izumi's eyes only grew darker.

"If you keep pulling away from each other, you will both die, Ed."

* * *

About a week after her fainting episode, Aria was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital in Erendor, waiting to find the results of her exams. Both Alphonse and Kara had come with her. He was sitting in the chair next to her, holding her hand reassuringly, but, since they had been there for two hours now, he wasn't really paying attention to Aria anymore. Instead he was gushing over Kara's belly because the baby was kicking like crazy ever since they stepped foot inside the hospital.

Aria shook her head at the pair, smiling fondly. Even though Alphonse was in love with her and he kept insisting on the ridiculous idea of her using him to feel better about Edward, she was beginning to think him and Kara weren't actually that bad of a match. Kara was impulsive and obnoxious, and all together a bit insane, but Alphonse seemed to balance that out and she always looked calmer and softer around him. Aria wondered if he knew he had that effect on her, or if he could ever consider really being there for her as more than a helping friend.

As he suddenly shifted his head to meet her eyes and she saw the painful love behind them, Aria sighed. If there was ever a day when he could see Kara that way, it was still too far away.

What a mess she had gotten herself into, she thought. All of her life and she never even guessed she was caught in the middle of love triangle where she was at the top of the pyramid. If she tried to think back to when they were younger, she couldn't even remember noticing any sort of sign that Alphonse loved her. How was that possible? Could she really have been that blinded by Edward?

 _Yes, you could_ , a small voice whispered in her mind.

Of course she could've been that blinded. Edward was her world, he was everything to her. When he moved, she moved. When he was hurt, she hurt too. They were magnets, drawn to each other yet somehow still not clicking together and she wondered if they ever would. Her heart broke each time they fought, each time they pulled away. A piece of her soul died every time she tried to move on without him. It had when she had tried to be with Derek and now it was dying again every time Alphonse kissed her. And yet, she couldn't resist his kisses, because even if he wasn't Edward, there was something of him inside Alphonse and Aria was desperately clinging to that little something. It didn't fill the hole in her heart but it soothed her pain, even if only briefly, and she felt horribly guilty because she wanted to accept what he was offering her and pretend he was Edward.

Aria felt Alphonse's hand touch her cheek softly. She leaned into it instinctively, breathing in his smell of cologne and rain, looking up at his breathtaking golden eyes. Dark gold. Darker than Edwards, but not less beautiful.

He was the most amazing man she had ever me. He truly was. Alphonse's heart was filled with all the kindness in the world. He was the epitome of goodness and selflessness. Her best friend. Nothing would ever change that, he had said so himself, and she believed him wholeheartedly. If Edward didn't come back, could she learn to love him? Maybe with a different type of love? She felt claws tear at her soul and her chest burned, and she knew she couldn't. It would destroy her.

She closed her eyes, biting down on her lower lip hard. If Edward didn't come back, would she have to spend her life alone? Was she doomed to a life of loneliness and heartache?

"Are you okay, Ari?" Alphonse asked concernedly.

Aria wanted to scream that no, she wasn't okay and she never would be. Not without the man she loved. But she wouldn't tell him that. She would never tell him that, because he didn't deserve to hear that.

She smiled and reassured him as a doctor walked up to them. The doctor was short and round, like a barrel. He was wearing thick glasses and carrying a medical chart which he seemed to be looking at with worry. When he stopped in front of them, his eyes immediately fell over Aria and she felt Alphonse grip her hand tighter because they both knew that look was not a good news kind of look.

"Miss Rosewood I presume?" He asked with a polite and collected voice.

Aria nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"Will you follow me into my office, please?"

"Can we come?" Alphonse promptly stood up and stayed close to her.

The doctor seemed reluctant but agreed to allow one person to accompany Aria. Kara offered to stay behind, claiming her baby was too restless and she would rather stay resting although Aria knew she was only saying that because Alphonse would be miserable if he was forced to sit back and wait. Before they followed the doctor to his office, Aria mouthed a silent 'thank you' to her friend who waved her off and smiled encouragingly.

They sat down in front of the doctor's desk after he closed door shut. He gathered his hands in front of him, watching her attentively.

"When was the last time you were medically examined, Miss Rosewood?"

"Hum... when I was about fifteen I think... I had to do all sorts of exams when I entered the academy," she answered nervously.

The doctor frowned. "They didn't find anything out of the ordinary?" Aria shook her head. "And you never did any check up afterwards?"

"I never really get sick so I never thought I needed to..."

He sighed, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his crooked nose as if physically drained. Aria felt her hands begin to shake and they didn't stop even after Alphonse grabbed them.

"Miss Rosewood... according to these exams, I'm very sorry to inform you but it seems your blood cells are deteriorating. In fact by the advanced state of your illness, I would say they have been for at least ten years..."

Aria felt all blood drain from her face, but it was Alphonse who first reacted.

"How is that possible if she said nothing came up in her school checkup?" He asked, his voice strangled.

"Unfortunately, Mister Elric, there are plenty of incompetent doctors out there. Most of us refuse to apply more thorough exams because they're rather expensive, especially in schools."

"B-but..." Aria started, shaking slightly, "what does this mean? I haven't had any symptoms except for a little difficulty breathing, which I barely even notice, and occasional fainting caused by stress..."

"Your lack of symptoms is due to the fact that you have a recessive gene. Seeing as you inherited this disease genetically, instead of having two active genes you only have one, which might explain why nothing would come up in a basic blood test as well," he explained. "Also, your fainting is not caused by stress, it's because of the lack of oxygen in your bloodstream. When we become too agitated, our blood pumps faster and we require a higher amount of oxygen, but since your cells aren't producing enough hemoglobin they can't transport that oxygen to your lungs fast enough. That's why you faint. But it's very random, sometimes you might be stressed and you faint, and sometimes you might be and not faint. It depends on how bad they're functioning at the time."

Aria dropped her face into her hands, heaving deep breaths to try and calm down. She was having a hard time processing everything. Of all the things to inherit from her mother, did she have to get her disease?

"Is there any need to be concerned? I mean..." Alphonse bit his lip, struggling with the words, "is... is it fatal?"

The doctor's face darkened. "I'm very sorry..." He said, and Alphonse clenched his hands, feeling Aria freeze beside him. "She might have a few more years... maybe until she's about thirty if she's lucky but even that much is a stretch..."

Aria shook her head, unwilling to believe her ears. She pinned the doctor down with gelid sea green eyes filled with resolve. "You're saying I have to just lay down and wait for my death? No, I'm sorry but I refuse to do that. There has got to be a treatment, a way to cure this, right? You say I only have one active gene, doesn't that count for something?"

"Yeah that's right," Alphonse chirped in, his mind racing through his medical knowledge, "I remember studying something like this in Xing. She can do a bone marrow transfusion!"

"Yes, she can, Mister Elric, but it's extremely rare to find a compatible donor. There aren't enough donors in Amestris for every patient in life danger."

"What about her family? What about me? I'll give her all my bone marrow if you can save her!"

"Alphonse, shut the hell up, don't be stupid!" Aria scowled, not liking the least bit where he was going.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" He growled, snapping his head to show her the fire in his eyes. "If there's anything in my power to keep you from dying don't think for a second I won't do it! Even if it kills me!"

The doctor raised his hands to stop their argument. "Calm down, son. If you happen to be compatible, and we'll have to test you first, we'll only need a bit of your bone marrow, not nearly enough to kill you. It's a difficult procedure but the probabilities of anyone dying during the transfusion are very slim."

He watched a spark of hope ignite within the two of them and smiled a little. "But like I said, you'll have to be tested, and there is a very large chance that you might not be a match. I'm sorry but that's the truth, son. I highly recommend calling every member of her family for a test as well, there might be someone who is among them."

"Okay... okay, we can do that, right Ari?" Alphonse turned to her and she nodded vehemently.

"Yes, I'm going to call them as soon as I get home."


	16. Reaching

Hi guys! One more chapter up eheheh

So don't freak out but Alphonse is going to lose his mind a little bit :p I wanted him to be desperate. His best friend and the woman he loves might die so it makes sense he would start going a little over the top, and so would Aria, especially when the love of her life has left her alone.

Anyway, that's it. Hope you all like it! :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor it's characters!

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 _ **May, 1924**_

Edward watched the little boys and girls playing with Izumi's dogs near the lake with a smile. He had taken them for a walk because they were getting a little too restless in the small backyard and after Izumi had thrown a fit because they had were ruining her azaleas Edward decided to take them and ran out of the way before the enraged woman could start winging knives at their heads.

It was over a month since he had gotten to Dublith. In the back of his mind he was slightly worried about his job. He had asked for a leave of absence but he wondered if the old geezers he worked for would actually let him get back to work that easily. After all, he had left in the middle of an important ongoing research. The truth was, he didn't really like his job, not anymore at least. He was tired of dealing with all the theory and history stuff and putting up with his bosses' constant nagging. He wanted to try something different, something that made him want to jump out of bed every morning with a smile on his face. He had no idea what though.

Shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants, Edward held his head back, feeling the wind play with his loose hair, and looked at the clear blue sky. He pictured Aria smiling down at him, her sea green eyes shining with joy, her long auburn locks falling down to her waist in golden and copper waves, her sweet heart-shaped face and blushing cheeks... He missed her so much. All he wanted was to go back, take her in his arms and kiss her until she couldn't think or feel anything else besides him. God, he wanted to make love to her, over and over again.

He knew he had to go back soon. He was finally coming to terms with what he had to do and he was finally ready to tell Aria the truth. He was going to tell her everything and hope for the best. Izumi was right; he did have to start giving her more credit. Of course he was still terrified, he still had many doubts, but it had done him good to step away and take a moment to breathe. He had finally made peace with himself.

The only thing bothering him was the fact that Alphonse hadn't called once during all this time. He had given him an earful before he left and then he didn't even call to ask him to come back or to call him an idiot some more? Something about that didn't sit right with him. He hoped nothing bad had happened.

Edward whistled and the dogs raced towards him obediently. He waved at the little kids as he walked away with his companions.

He was going back. He was ready now.

* * *

Aria sighed as washed the dishes after dinner. She had a lot of dishes that night. Her family - _all_ of her family, had arrived that afternoon and, for reasons she could not begin to fathom, instead of going out to eat, they had insisted on having dinner in her little apartment. Alphonse had to transmute her dining table into a wider one because they barely fit around it.

They were all insane. Always had been, but they were her family and she truly had missed them. Even though she felt a deeper connection to her Ishvalan kin, Aria would never stop loving the family who had raised her. They all came when she called them and that just made her love them even more.

Lucky for her, they would be staying in the local inn. She hardly thought they would all be able to fit inside her apartment. Only her father would be staying. Markus, who had also come home for the weekend, offered to share his room with him. The twins would've stayed too, she knew they wanted to from the loving and concerned expressions on their crimson eyes, but she told them they should be with their wives and children.

They were so cute, she thought smiling. Her brother Corbin and his beautiful wife, Lilian, were the parents of an adoring five year old girl who had the same red curls as her mother. Galvin and his Xingese wife, Lin-Chan, had a little more than they could manage now with four kids - Shufen with six, Luna with four, Xiang with three and little baby Jia who was only months old and Aria found her absolutely lovely. On the other hand, Shufen and her cousin Lilian were little cute monsters and they were always playing pranks on everyone around them, Aria included.

It was strangely silent after they left. The only noise coming from Markus room where Alphonse was transmuting another bed for her father. Still, she welcomed the quietness. She wasn't used to so much agitation at once.

She was halfway done with the dishes when two arms snaked around her waist. Aria smiled softly as Alphonse kissed the top of her head, wrapping her in the inviting warmth of his body. "Want some help?" He asked, sliding his hands down her arms and settling them over her own so he was moving and washing the plate with her.

Aria chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you should be washing the dish I'm not washing myself if you want to help," she teased playfully.

"Interesting perspective, but I wasn't offering to help you with that."

"Oh you weren't?" She raised an amused eyebrow, smirking.

"Nope," he replied innocently as he moved her hands away from the plates and pinned them on the edge of the sink, brushing his nose on the side of her neck that was exposed, his breath tickling her skin. "I was talking about helping you relax... I noticed you were a little stressed during dinner..."

She sucked a breath in when he kissed the junction of her shoulder with her neck, closing her eyes. "I love my family but they drive me insane..." She stifled a moan. "Alphonse... what're you doing?"

"I told you..." He nibbled on her ear and Aria erupted with goosebumps. "I'm helping you relax."

Alphonse let go of her hands so he could sneak them inside her loose top and touch her flat stomach. She threw her head back against his shoulder, loving the way his touch felt on her despite the guilty part of her conscious screaming at her to stop. Usually, Aria would listen but she had found out she was dying and the man she loved had left her without a word, so she decided she couldn't care less about her guilt.

He cupped her breasts, breathing hard against her neck and she felt her legs sway, forcing her to lean on the sink for support. His hands were so warm. She shivered and turned in his arms, for the first time taking the initiative to kiss him. Alphonse groaned against her lips, responding fiercely, devouring her as if he were afraid she would suddenly vanish from him. Her heart ached; he knew she wasn't his, that's why he was so scared.

Aria sunk her fingers in the back of his head, brushing his golden hair, flushing herself even closer to him. He reacted by dropping his hands to her hips and hoisting her up so he was holding her with her legs around his waist. They didn't break the kiss, not even when he spun them and sat her down on the dining table, roaming her body with hungry hands, discovering her subtle curves and shapely muscles. He touched her skin under her top again and she arched her back to him, whimpering. The sound burned in him.

He was going insane, Aria could feel it, if she didn't stop him he was going to take her there, in the kitchen. Her father and brother were in the other room, they could walk in at any moment. This was wrong, so wrong. Then why couldn't she stop kissing him?

Alphonse pushed her back until she was laying on the table with him hovering above her. He pinned her wrist above her head, the action instantly making her think of Edward because he always did that. She shoved Edward into the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about him.

Aria hooked her right leg higher, the heel of her foot digging on his lower back. As he returned to her neck, biting and kissing it passionately, she arched her back again, buckling her hips against his, making him hiss in pleasure. She tugged on the buttons of his shirt, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to feel his skin touch hers. Where did her desire for Alphonse come? Why in the world did she want him to take her so badly?

They heard loud coughing to their left and they froze. Aria turned her head to find her father's slightly pale, shocked, angry and confused face. _Oh shit_ , she thought.

"D-dad?!"

Aria and Alphonse immediately scurried off each other. She straightened her blouse while he struggled with the buttons of his shirt with trembling hands. Their cheeks were on fire and their hearts racing. Aria wanted to laugh because they were acting like teenagers who were just caught making out by their parents and she had never experienced something like that.

Aria cleared her throat nervously, looking at anywhere but her father. "W-we were j-just... I mean... t-this is... uh... s-shit..." she trailed off, running a hand through her disheveled hair.

"Y-you know... I t-think I'm gonna g-go now, it's getting l-late..." Alphonse stammered hurriedly. He cleared his throat as well before grabbing his jacket and kissing the side of her head before heading out. She wanted to curse him for leaving her to deal with her father alone but she really couldn't blame him. They had, after all, been caught doing something they shouldn't.

"How long has this been going on?" Her father asked firmly despite his bubbling temper.

"W-What has?"

"This, Aria-" He gestured towards her and the door where Alphonse had just left. "You and Al."

Aria ran her hand through her hair again, a nervous habit, and she resumed her previous task at the sink to keep her shaking hands busy so her father wouldn't notice. "There's nothing going on between me and Alphonse," she said shakily.

Emmet snorted. "Okay so what I just saw was an illusion trick, is that it?"

"Look Da, just let it go, alright? It's nothing..."

"Where's Edward, Aria?"

The glass in her hands slipped, hitting the bottom of the sink and nearly breaking. She shielded her face with her hair as a curtain. She didn't want her father to see how talking about him made her feel so broken.

"Edward left..." She mumbled. "I haven't seen him in two months..."

There was a pause between them before Emmet spoke, "I'm sure he left for a reason, Aria, you shouldn't be trying to feel better by using his brother."

"I'm not using Alphonse to feel better. It never gets better!" Aria faced her father with cold and angry eyes filled with unshed tears. "It's the hundredth time he runs away, can you for a second imagine what I'm feeling? Even after he promised he wouldn't leave, he still did! I don't know how much longer I can take this, Da... it's too painful! What is wrong with trying to find comfort in someone who can actually tell me he he loves me? Is it so bad to want someone like that?"

Emmet's sea green eyes softened as he gazed down at his daughter. "There's nothing wrong with wanting that... but you don't want Al, you want Edward. You always have. You crawled into his bed every time he slept over, you sat on the doorsteps of his house for hours waiting for him to come home from school. For heaven's sake, you two were ten years old and you wanted to marry each other, Aria! And now, that you two are finally starting something, you're giving up?"

"I'm dying, dad... I just want to be loved..."

"You're not going to die, Aria!" He shouted angrily, closing his fists. "We're going to find you a matching donor and you're going to be fine! So don't you dare using that as an excuse!" Emmet took a few breaths to calm down before continuing, "listen to me, Aria, Edward loves you... he loves you so _so_ much... I can't even find the right words to tell you how much. I've never seen anything like what you two have."

Aria shook her head, hugging herself as if trying not to fall apart. "I don't want to talk about this anymore... Why are you suddenly defending Edward? You never liked him."

"I do like Ed, he's a great kid. I only gave him a hard time because he was always making you cry and breaking your heart. I guess part of me was just scared of letting my baby girl go to a boy who seemed to have a death wish... I wanted you to have a future with someone who could give you everything I couldn't give to your mother..." He confessed, sighing. "But when he came to see me because of that photograph-"

"He told me he called you!" She exclaimed, cutting him off with her surprise.

"Well, he didn't, he came to see me and he sat me down and talked to me from man to man. That's when I realized I was wrong about him. He only left so he could protect you, he kept hurting you because he wanted to keep you safe. Everything he did, Aria, from leaving and keeping you in the dark, to getting his and Al's body back, he did so for you. To keep you hidden and protected, to give you back your best friends, to erase his sins from his soul so he could feel worthy of you."

"Aria... you cannot walk away from a man who has spent his entire life taking steps towards you... they might be baby steps, but he's still moving forward, until he can finally reach you."

When Aria felt her tears about to spill out, she buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Her father took her in his arms, smiling softly against her hair while soothing her sadness. "You're the daughter of your mother and a woman with the Ishvalan spirit, you can't give up. You and Edward belong together. Just give him time to reach you, and when he does open your heart and let him in. Lock him inside, so he can never leave again."

* * *

Edward watched the landscape skip by outside the window. A while ago he had opened it slightly so the wind was playing with his hair, whipping wildly against the golden tresses. He was wearing it down. It was getting so long, he noticed, it was way past his shoulder blades now. It would annoy him sometimes but he couldn't find the will to cut it. He was constantly reminded of how Aria loved it long, how she loved to play with it.

What would she do when she saw him? He wondered if she would hit him. Part of him wished she did, what he really feared was indifference. Aria was truly terrifying when she was cold and indifferent, even more so than when she was angry. She had eyes that could pierce a man's soul and not always in a good way.

First things first, though, he had to deal with the situation of his job. He was going to sit down with his bosses and he was going to ask for a resignation. Edward was tired and he wanted something new, something more rewarding. Then he would find his brother and talk to him because he couldn't let Alphonse pursue the woman he loved anymore - not ever again.

He would leave Aria for last. Not because he was scared but because he wanted to see her with his life straightened. He didn't want any loose strings. If he was going to be honest with her, he would be honest with everything else as well. Edward would go to her with his head held high and he would take whatever form of punishment she would want to give him, but if she told him to go away, he wouldn't go. He had failed his promise once before, he would never fail her again.

Edward leaned his head back against the headrest. As he closed his eyes, his mind was plagued by memories of Aria.

* * *

 _Four year old Edward peeked from behind his mother's skirt. His cheeks dusted with pink as the little girl in front of him, also standing protectively near her mother, watched him with wide curious eyes that reminded him of the sea. She was wearing her auburn curls in two little ponytails and they bounced when she tilted her head, scrunching her forehead as if she was trying to remember where she had seen him before. Edward felt like he knew her too, but he didn't know how or when._

 _Slowly and hesitantly, he stepped from behind his mother and walked up to her. The little girl let go of her mother's hand, watching him come to a stop in front of her. Edward brought his hand up with his palm facing her and she put her own against it without any hesitation. Sparks shot from where their hands met and up their arms, traveling through their skin and inside their bodies. She and Edward stared at each other with wide eyes, feeling a torrent of memories flow into their minds. Flashes from countless lives they didn't know and would never remember again._

 _Then she smiled, and Edward was overwhelmed with an unbearable happiness. He returned the smile, lacing his fingers through hers. He knew, even at such young age, even without knowing her name yet, that he would never let go of her - that little girl with sea green eyes._

* * *

 _Edward was almost asleep when he felt something crawl under the covers of his mattress on the floor. His eyes snapped open and he lifted the sheet, only to find a familiar pair eyes peering at him. He flushed crimson._

 _"W-What are you d-doing, Ari?!" He asked in his five year old high pitched voice._

 _Aria's head poked from under the heavy covers, her face coming so close to his that their noses touched. "I don't want to sleep alone!" She said, blushing._

 _"B-But you always sleep alone!"_

 _"Yes but if you're here I want to sleep with you instead!" Aria argued stubbornly._

 _Edward blushed even more if possible, feeling his heart pound frantically against his ribcage. Taking a deep breath in to calm down, he moved his arms to wrap around her small frame and he was quite pleased when she promptly nestled herself against him, her own arms enveloping him and she nuzzled his neck, sighing with satisfaction._

* * *

 _"Edward...?"_

 _He didn't turn to look at her as she called him. He hugged his knees tighter, hiding his crying face in them. Why did his mother have to die? She didn't do anything wrong, she was the most amazing person in the world._

 _He heard her footsteps approach him from behind, but he still didn't turn as he tried to hold back his sobs. It wasn't fair, none of what was happening was fair. His heart was breaking. All he wanted was his mother back. He wanted her to hold him and brush his hair the way only she knew._

 _Edward gasped when he felt her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. She leaned her cheek against the crown of his head, her warm breath making him tingle. As something wet fell on his face he realized she was crying too. For his mother. For him. For his pain... He whimpered painfully, moving in her arms so he could bury his face in her belly, hugging her around her torso, holding on to her as if his life depended on her. Because, in a way, it did. Aria was his whole life._

* * *

 _He was hit by a snowball on the back of his head and he growled playfully._

 _"Gotcha!" Aria laughed, throwing her fists up victoriously._

 _"Oh yeah? Just wait 'till I catch ya!"_

 _Eight year old Edward lunged after her, laughing at her girly squeal. It was the first time he relaxed after finishing Izumi's training and returning home to Reseembol. He was full of energy and he wanted to spend every minute with her. He had missed her so much during the past six months._

 _She screamed when he tackled her down and they rolled down the snowy hilltop. It was a good thing they were covered in warm clothes otherwise they would've frozen to death. Edward grinned with a blush, looking down at Aria as he hovered above her. She was laughing so hard she had tears in the corners of her eyes. He committed the image to memory, feeing his heart full of joy at the sound of her laughter. It was the first time she laughed like that since her mother died, and it was because of him._

* * *

 _"Noo! How could you?!" Aria pounded her small fists on his chest, screaming and crying. The house burning behind them made her hair look like fire, he noticed, it matched her anger and pain. "How can you two burn down this place?! It's your home!"_

 _Edward clenched his fists. "It's not our home anymore," he muttered, feeling the words pierce him like needles._

 _His brother hung his metal head down in defeat. That armored body was all the reminding he needed to hold her wrists and push her away from him, not meeting her eyes. If he did, he wouldn't be able to let go. And he had to let go. He had to keep her safe. If anything happened to her because of him, he would die inside._

 _"Go home, Aria. You can't be around us anymore."_

 _He felt her kind eleven year old heart shatter with his own._

* * *

 _Edward reached for her hand but she flinched back. He frowned. "Aria I'm so sorry for what I said that day... I was hurting and didn't want you to see me like that... you deserved better than that..."_

 _"It's fine," Aria replied but her voice was closed, distant._

 _"No it's not!" He shouted, startling her with the outburst. Before she could have the time to react, Edward pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly, breathing her perfume, relishing in the feeling of touching her again after four years without her. "I never wanted to hurt you, please believe me! I missed you so much, Ari... so so much... I thought about you every single day, I dreamed about you every night... I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, please... Aria!"_

 _He was on the verge of tears. He couldn't hold it in; all of his feelings, years of longing and loving, everything was rushing through him. He felt like he was about to explode. When he felt her hands grip the back of his red trench coat, he held on tighter, crushing her body against his as if he wanted to melt into her._

* * *

 _Edward ran through the dark streets, trying not to damage the giant bouquet of lilies he was holding. He stopped only to check his pocket watch. Ten minutes to midnight. He was going to make it. He grinned as he started running again, this time a little faster._

 _When he reached the little old house, he rang the bell and shifted his weight nervously. He was a mess; he knew it even without seeing it. His face was probably as dirty as his clothes and he had a gash over his eyebrow that was still bleeding. He hoped his eye wasn't swelling up, otherwise it wasn't going to look very pretty._

 _Emmet opened the door. His tall and bulky figure made Edward gulp nervously, especially when he saw the deep disapproving scowl on his face. He briefly wondered if the older man would ever forgive him but that slipped away from his mind as soon as he stepped away to let him in with a grunt and Edward saw Aria. There she was, he thought with a smile. She looked so beautiful in her lovely green peasant dress, with her hair pinned up in an array of auburn curs._

 _Aria's eyes lit up as she saw him and she threw herself at him. He dropped the flowers so he could catch her. He would always catch her._

 _"Happy birthday, Ari..."_

* * *

 _He watched as sixteen Aria stood on the tip of her toes while trying to reach for the sugar on the top shelf. He told her he couldn't stay long, it was too dangerous and he only wanted to see her before things got worse with the Homunculus and because he hadn't seen her in almost a year, since she had told him she loved him on that rainy day. So he couldn't understand why she was insisting on making him coffee._

 _Sighing defeatedly, Edward walked up to her and grabbed the sugar bowl. He felt her freeze when she felt him against her back, holding her breath. Swallowing, he settled the bowl aside and put his hands on each side of her on the counter, trapping her against it. He hesitated before his next move. What was he doing? He shouldn't be this close to her. He shouldn't draw her in again. He could die out there, it wasn't fair to her._

 _Still, he raised his automail hand to brush her hair away from her naked left shoulder. His eyes traced the curve of her neck and her peachy skin. She had goosebumps, he noticed, and she had closed her eyes. He lowered his head, letting his lips hover over her shoulder as he clawed the counter, trying to stop himself but his body seemed to be moving out of control._

 _When he didn't move, Aria dropped her head back in a silent plea. She was as desperate as him. She wanted him to touch her. Growling softly, Edward placed his lips on her shoulder and he felt his body catch fire. She gasped, stepping back so she was even closer to him and he hugged her around her waist, biting on her shoulder. He felt her quiver in his arms._

 _He wanted to turn her around and kiss her. He wanted to undress her and touch every sweet corner of her body. He wanted to feel her against him. He wanted to..._

 _Aria suddenly pulled away from him, leaving him cold. He met her burning sea green eyes. She was panting heavily and shaking. He was too. Her lower lip was swollen from her biting down on it. Edward cursed in his mind because she looked incredibly sexy and he wanted to grab her again and pin her to a wall._

 _"We can't, Edward..." She croaked with a strained voice. "I've met someone."_

* * *

 _He watched Aria walk into the hospital room with a tall dark haired man. She avoided acknowledging him but his eyes followed her as she stopped by Alphonse's bed and started crying with happiness, wrapping his frail form in her arms with a heart-wrenching kindness._

 _Edward noticed the huge diamond ring on her finger and he was overwhelmed with pain. He was in actual physical pain. Something stabbed him in his chest and he couldn't breathe. He was suffocating. Why was she wearing that ring? Was he the same guy she had told him she had met?_

 _The world slipped from under his feet._

 _After she left the room, he followed her. He grabbed her hand, begging her to stop. When Aria told the other man to wait for her outside and he walked away reluctantly, Edward pulled her arm and brought her hand to his chest, setting it above his heart._

 _"Please don't go with him, Ari," he pleaded. "Can you feel this? Can you feel this heart beating underneath your fingers? It's yours, Aria, it's all yours. Not half of it, everything. Please don't go."_

 _Aria's eyes mirrored the pain he felt and for the briefest moment he was hopeful. Hopeful she would stay. With him. It was all over now, he had given Alphonse his body back and she was safe. He wanted her to finally be with him. However, she retrieved her hand, shoving it into the pocket of her jacket, and stepped back, away from him._

 _"I have to go. He's waiting for me," she said, hurt and resolve laced in her voice, as she turned around and walked away, leaving him alone in the hospital hall._

* * *

Edward opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling of the train carriage. After so much heartache and pain, he was finally taking those last steps towards her. He was finally going to reach her.

He had to.


	17. Loving

**One more chapter guys! It's nearing the end :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor it's characters!

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **"Eternal Snow"**

Edward x OC

 **Still May, 1924**

Aria sat in doctor Marlow's office with her head in her hands. To her right, Alphonse was clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, and to her left her father was standing with a look of utter despair on his handsome middle-aged face. They both felt as powerless as she did.

"I'm very sorry, Miss and Mr. Rosewood..." Marlow repeated for, what sounded like to her, the millionth time.

The darkest part of her wanted to smash his face with something but she knew it wasn't his fault. It was no one's fault that Alphonse wasn't a match, or that even her father and brothers weren't. They had even tested her sisters-in-law, but nothing. It seemed life really wasn't interested in favoring her this time.

"What now?" Emmet demanded. "Isn't there anything else we can do?"

The doctor scrunched his forehead, gathering his hands in front of him over the desk. "Well," he started, "she can do a blood transfusion. It will slow down the deterioration rate of her blood cells. It's not a permanent solution but it can give us more time to look for a matching donor, and it might help with her symptoms."

"What symptoms? I feel fine!" Aria argued, trying to hold back her growing fear.

"For now yes, but your cells are quite damaged and they become more each day. You may, or may not, that depends entirely on your immune system, begin to experience fatigue, dizzy spells, nausea and possibly nosebleeds. Also, I'd advise you to be extra careful and avoid bumping against anything or falling because you might start to bruise quite easily."

Aria threw her hands up, scoffing dryly. "Oh that's just great! Fantastic really! I'm going to become a fucking walking crystal figurine!"

"Actually, Miss Rosewood, you'll have to stay hospitalized for a few days after we make the blood transfusion so we can keep an eye out for any possible reactions," the doctor explained evenly.

"What?!" Aria exploded. She stood up abruptly, sending the chair flying backwards. "I don't want to stay in the hospital! I have a life, I don't want to be confined to his place like I'm on my deathbed!"

Alphonse grabbed her hand, trying to calm her down, scared that she would pass out again. "Aria, it's just for a few days! I'll take care of the store for you..."

"You have your clinic to worry about and you have to take care of Kara, she's almost eight months along!"

"Then we'll ask Joseph and Winry," he offered kindly. "Is that okay?"

She hesitated, struggling against the situation she was suddenly being forced into. Her father touched her shoulder and she looked up into his sea green eyes, feeling naked and vulnerable under his knowing gaze.

"You're going to stay, Aria. This isn't up to discussion," he stated firmly. Aria hung her head down in defeat. Emmet turned to the doctor, "My son Markus has the same blood type as she does, correct? He can give her blood."

"Very well, sir."

* * *

Joseph sipped his coffee as he watched the blonde young woman wander through the bookstore, looking at the books but without really seeing them. She hadn't been much of a help during the past few days. The only section of the store she was comfortable with was the one with all the automail and mechanics books and, unfortunately for her, that wasn't a very popular section.

She was cute though, he thought with a smirk. Not beautiful in the same way Aria was, since she fell into a beauty category of her own, but still cute. He liked her long and straight golden hair. She also had legs to die for and he eyed them with mild interest, enjoying the view her short black skirt provided him.

He wondered if he should ask her out. It had been ages since he had gone out with a woman looking for more than sex. He had hoped his chances with Aria would suddenly change but in the back of his mind he always figured they wouldn't. Joseph had never seen her with Edward until this year but he had heard rumors from other kids in school so he always had a pretty good idea of her feelings.

Didn't mean he couldn't hope. Aria was wonderful; she was beautiful and exotic, and she was incredibly smart, which he found absolutely sexy and different from all the silly girls who followed him around. He had latched onto his crush even after she left for Central City to study, so when she came back of course he had to at least try to seduce her. He had never found a more difficult woman to impress, though. She discarded his flirtatious attempts as easily as someone tosses a half-eaten apple to the trash. Even Edward's brother seemed to be luckier than him in that department.

Was he that repellent to her? Joseph thought of himself as quite handsome. Maybe it was because he lacked the golden hair and golden eyes of the Elric's.

Well, whatever it was, he'd had enough of it. He didn't want to chase after Aria anymore, especially when she was going through so much. She had enough on her plate already, she didn't need his lovesick advances. It broke his heart to know she was in so much pain... all Joseph wanted was for his friend to be okay.

"Ahhh it's so quiet today!" Winry whined as she joined him at the counter, leaning her hip against it and crossing her arms over her chest. "These last days have been so boring... why doesn't anyone wanna buy books?"

"Sometimes it just happens, the store dies a little," he said with a shrug. "I don't know why you're complaining, you suck at selling books."

"That's not my fault! I'm a mechanic, not a librarian!" Winry pouted.

"This isn't a library, Winry." He snorted, laughing when she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Careful or I'll bite that tongue off."

Winry blushed ten thousand shades of red and she promptly pulled her tongue protectively inside. "Y-You wouldn't do that!"

"I would if you'd let me." Joseph smirked devilishly as he leaned over the counter until his nose almost touched hers and he could see the speckles of dark grey inside her cerulean blue eyes.

She stammered nervously, unable to form a coherent sentence. Joseph was about to play a little more with her when the bell tinkled as the door opened. They both turned to see Edward walk in. Joseph stared in shock for a moment. He didn't think he had ever seen the man with his hair down before.

He shook his head, finally speaking, "What're you doing here, Elric? I thought you moved away."

"I didn't move," Edward snapped angrily, "I just needed a break but I sure didn't miss that stupid face of yours."

"Ed! Don't be rude!" Winry scowled. She raised her arm to give him an awkward half hug, which he returned. "I'm happy to see you. How are you?"

"Good." He shrugged, running a hand through his golden hair. "What are you doing here? Where's Aria? I went to her place but there was no one there."

Joseph exchanged a look with Winry. He pursed his lips tightly, uncertain of how to answer him. He didn't know if he should be the one to tell him Aria was in the hospital. It wasn't his place to tell. Lucky for him, Winry acted first.

"I think you should go to Al's clinic and talk to him," she told him.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "I looked for him in there but it's closed and he's not home either, hasn't been for the last two days... Why, what's wrong?"

"Well then you should look for him at Kara's."

"Why, Winry? What does Al have to tell me that you can't?"

She shook her head, firmly. "Go to Kara's. Just do as I'm saying, Ed, please, okay?"

"Alright alright. Geez, I'm going there now. Happy? See ya later," he said as he threw his hands up in mock surrender and turned to walk out of the bookstore.

Once the door closed behind him, Winry heaved a deep sigh of relief. Joseph stared at her intently.

"Shouldn't you have told him?"

"Are you kidding?" Winry looked at him as if he was insane. "As if I wanna be the one to tell him she's in the hospital. He's going to lose his mind... I feel bad for Al, but he's better at controlling him than I am!"

Joseph propped his chin on his closed fist, humming. "Yeah you're right..." He picked up the end of her ponytail, twirling it casually, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "So... how about dinner with me tonight, huh Win?"

Winry blushed, trying to hide a smile behind her hand.

* * *

"Kara, have you seen my blue shirt?!" Alphonse yelled as he rummaged through the wardrobe drawers in the room.

"It's in the washing machine!" He heard her yell back from the living room.

He briefly cursed in his mind. "I haven't seen it in a week! Can't you do the laundry once in a while?!"

"You have like a gazillion of other shirts, Al! Just pick another one!"

Kara had completely avoided his very direct comment on her slacking off. How typical, he thought furiously. Ever since he moved in, about three weeks ago, she had taken advantage of his good-will, and mild OCD with cleaning he admitted, and she hadn't moved a single muscle to help out around the house. She kept throwing the 'pregnant card' to persuade him which was really not fair because Alphonse couldn't say no when she did.

She was infuriating. Sometimes he wondered if moving in to help out more when the baby arrived wouldn't come back to bite him. He had a suspicion Kara was starting to grow feelings for him which might complicate everything. Not that Alphonse didn't find her attractive because he did, even with a giant belly, but he couldn't forget Aria. She had told him he couldn't kiss her or touch her anymore, and it had hurt a lot, even if he knew it was coming. But she still needed him, now more than ever. He wasn't ready to let go of his love and pursue someone else yet.

As he finished unbuttoning a marron shirt, the bell rang and he heard Kara stand up to answer it. _Uh, she moved_ , he snorted in his head. She had been laying on the couch, reading, since that morning and the only times she ever moved was to eat and go to the bathroom, which was quite frequently actually.

"Holy shit, you're huge!"

Alphonse dropped the comb he was holding. It was his brother's voice. He heard Kara insult him and hit him before inviting him in.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, feeling nerves starting to chew the insides of his stomach. His own wide dark golden eyes stared back at him filled with panic. How was he going to face Edward?

It was true, his brother had left after Alphonse's threat but he still felt bad. He had kissed Aria. He kissed her several times... he had touched her too. And she wasn't his - she was Edward's. It didn't matter if they hadn't given their relation a name or if they had somewhat broken up, Aria had always belonged to Edward.

"Hey, Al," his brother greeted as he stood on the doorway of his room, startling him.

Alphonse turned towards him almost robotically. His first reaction was shock; he didn't think he had ever seen Edward with his hair untied during the day. Then, as he noticed his wide grin, he was struck with guilt.

"H-Hi, brother," he uttered, adverting his eyes elsewhere. "How was your visit to teacher?"

Edward shrugged. "Fine, she made me do all the work around the house like always. She misses you, you know? You should visit her sometime."

"Y-Yeah... I will!"

Edward stepped further inside the bedroom, looking around. His eyes fell on the books and personal items on top of a chest of drawers and on the bedside table, then trailing over the several boxes scattered on the floor. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Did you leave the apartment?" He asked him with honest surprise.

"Uh... well yeah... I mean..." Alphonse scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Kara's almost eight months so it's best if she has someone around in case her water breaks... and she's going to need every help she can get once the baby is born..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right... but are you sure about this? The baby isn't yours, Al..."

"She doesn't need to be mine for me to take care of her!" He snapped angrily. He realized the double meaning of his words a little too late when he saw his brother's face darken dangerously.

"What did you do while I was gone?" When he didn't reply, Edward raised his voice, "Answer me, Al! What did you do?!"

Alphonse clenched his fists, deciding he wasn't going to let his brother bully him into a guilt trip any more than he already did to himself. "I warned you I would make a move if you didn't man up, brother!"

"God dammit, Al, how could you!" He shouted infuriated. "Aria is my woman! You don't just try to seduce another man's woman while he's gone, especially not your brother's! Have you lost all traces of decency?"

"Me?! You're the one who left after telling her you would never leave her alone!"

"That has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me!" Alphonse met his brother's gaze unwaveringly. "I love her. If you're going to make her suffer, then I better just take her and make her happy myself!"

Edward was about to shout more but he seemed to stop himself. He took a deep breath with his eyes closed. When he opened them, Alphonse saw something different in them, a different sort of fire.

"Tell me what you did. Right now," he demanded firmly.

"I-I..." Alphonse choked. He cleared his throat before finishing his sentence, "I kissed her. A lot."

"What else?"

"... I... touched her... I just wanted to feel her skin... it was nothing more. I swear-" He was cut off by the sudden crash of Edward punching the wall. He gaped at the deep dent on the rock and his bloody knuckles. "Brother!"

"What the fuck are you two golden freakazoids doing to my house?!" Kara barged into the room, looking flushed and annoyed. When she saw the blood on Edward's knuckles, she slapped him in the back of his head, making him complain angrily. "Shut up, Elric! Get your ass in the living room and let me clean that hand before you make a fucking mess everywhere!"

Alphonse followed her and his grumbling brother to the living room. Edward sat down on the couch because Kara pretty much ordered him to while she went to get a first-aid kit, but he decided to stay on his feet. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a horrible migraine taking over.

"That-" his brother started, pointing to the bedroom and, consequently, the damaged wall, "was so I wouldn't punch you in the face, Al. I can assure you, if you weren't my baby brother I would've broken your nose or worse."

Alphonse shuddered. "I know... I'm sorry, brother..."

"What are you apologizing for?" Kara came back with a white box and sat down next to Edward. She opened the lid, taking out a piece of cloth and some disinfectant, grabbing his hand to swab the cuts with it. She shot him a pointed look as she did this. "You left Aria, Edward. I understand you only did because you needed to figure your stuff out, but that doesn't mean you didn't hurt her. So I don't think Al has to apologize for being there for the woman he loves."

Alphonse briefly noticed the slight tremor in her voice by the endo of her sentence, but he decided to ignore it for the moment.

"He could've been there for her without shoving his tongue down her throat," Edward spat through gritted teeth.

He blushed a deep shade of red when Kara snuck a sideway glance in his direction. She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Well... you can't blame him for doing that either. She kissed him too," she said.

Edward 'tsk'd, turning his head away from her. He glared daggers at the lamp on the coffee table as Kara began to wrap his knuckles in a clean bandage. Then, his glare softened and he just looked sad. Incredibly sad. It broke Alphonse's heart to see him like that.

"Do you think she loves you, Al?" He asked, his voice devoid of emotion. He lowered his head, letting his long hair shield his face. "Maybe she'll be better off with you..."

"No!" Alphonse quickly dropped onto his knees in front of his brother. "Brother, don't say that! She doesn't love me like that! She told me that, she did right from the start! But I just kept pushing and pushing... I took advantage of her because she couldn't stop me... I knew she wasn't kissing me, she was kissing you in her head... It was stupid and selfish of me, I'm so sorry!" He lowered his forehead into Edward's lap, feeling overwhelmed with a sudden urge to cry. "Please don't give up on your love! You can't give up now... please!"

He felt a warm hand touch his hair. As he looked up, he saw Edward smiling softly. "I'm not giving up, Al. I couldn't even if I wanted... she's the only woman for me," he said. "But you can't do this anymore, okay? No more kissing her, no more touching her. You're my brother and I will always love and forgive you, but if you ever make a move on Aria again, I won't be so condescending."

Alphonse nodded vehemently, staring at his brother's eyes with nothing but honesty. "I promise, brother! I promise!"

"Good!"

Kara snorted, closing the box after finishing with Edward's hand. "You two are such weird brothers. I can tell why Aria would like the both of you - she's weird too."

"Oh fuck off, Kara," Edward snarled playfully. "By the way... where is Aria? I stopped by her apartment and by the _Novel Hovel_ , but she's not there... Winry told me to come see you..."

Alphonse exchanged a look with Kara and they both pursed their lips tightly. None of them wanted to break the news. They knew Edward; this was going to be a disaster. When Kara signaled him with her head, not at all discreetly, he sighed. Of course, leave it to him to do the dirty work - _again_.

"Brother, please don't freak out, okay?" He watched Edward start to panic and instantly regretted his choice of introduction. "Something happened while you were in Dublith... Aria is in the hospital... she was diagnosed with the same disease as her mother..."

Alphonse saw the fear creep inside Edward's eyes and he knew he had just swept the world from underneath his feet.

* * *

As Edward sat in the passenger seat of his brother's car, he felt empty and powerless. The heaviness on his chest only kept growing and growing until it clogged his throat.

Aria was sick. She was dying, and while she was dealing with her condition, he had been away dealing with his doubts and fears. He never felt so stupid. Nothing mattered if she died. There was no world for him without Aria. He was nothing.

Alphonse parked the car outside in the hospital and led Edward inside. He followed him throughout the endless halls emotionlessly. He saw the sick patients laying in their bedrooms, the IV bags, the cardiac monitors, the doctors running back and forth... he saw blood. Edward couldn't focus on anything else but the beeping sound of someone's heart beating in a machine and his mind was filled with images of Aria's own heart stopping in a sea of blood.

Stopping in front of one of the rooms, Alphonse mentioned for him to go, but he was suddenly rooted to the ground. He couldn't move. He was overwhelmed with a whole new kind of fear. His head turned robotically towards his brother as he touched his shoulder with a gentle hand and he saw there was suffering behind his dark golden eyes.

"You have to go in, brother," Alphonse told him softly. "She needs you..."

Edward nodded curtly, swallowing hard. With a long breath intake, he took his shaking hands off his pockets and forced his feet to move towards the door. Alphonse didn't follow him. He opened it slowly and he immediately saw her, sitting on the bench in front of a large window. She was wearing her pajamas and she was hugging her knees as she stared outside so he couldn't see her face, but her hair was slightly thinner and less curly, and her hands and feet seemed pale.

His throat closed up. Aria looked so tiny, so fragile. What had he done? He had abandoned her when she needed him the most. He couldn't begin to imagine what she must've been feeling, how utterly desperate and sorrowful she should be. As he watched her gingerly touch the glass with her fingers, looking broken and lost, his heart filled with a clenching misery. There was no forgiveness for him. He didn't deserve it. Any of it.

Edward stepped forward, calling her softly. When she turned around to face him, he froze. Her wide sea green eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. Her cheeks were flushed but the rest of her face was pale and it was slightly thinner the last time he'd seen her. Aria brought a hand to the necklace around her neck, staring at him unblinkingly, a mix of emotions flashing through her eyes. He wanted to touch her... he wanted to embrace her until she couldn't feel anything else, to kiss her until all of her pain slipped away...

* * *

 _"I'm here, Ari, I will always be here with you," little Edward whispered in her ear as he held her tightly in her small bed after the funeral of her mother. "Even if sometimes you can't see or touch me, I'm always with you. I will take care of you, Ari... I will protect you for the rest of my life... There will never be a day when you will have to live without me, I promise you..."_

 _Aria buried her face in the crook of his neck, sobbing quietly. Edward cradled her lovingly, caressing her beautiful curls, planting gentle kisses on her forehead, lulling her into a profound sleep. As he watched her sleep, he brushed his lips against hers ever so sweetly._

 _"I love you, Ari..."_

* * *

He felt something wet on his cheeks and he suddenly realized he was crying. He tried to wipe his face furiously but it was no use, he couldn't stop. When Aria's eyes softened and she called out his name, Edward threw himself onto his knees in front of her, grabbing her waist and weeping into her lap.

"Oh Edward..." Aria cooed while brushing his hair with gentle hands, making him sob harder. "It's okay, Edward... it's okay..."

She pulled his face from her lap so he could see her smile, even though she was crying too. Edward leaned up, cupping her flushed cheeks and bringing her into a watery breathtaking kiss that made them both shiver. Then, he pulled away to look her in the eyes - her soul reading sea green eyes.

"I love you, Ari," he said at last. "I love you like the sun loves the moon and the stars love the sky. I love you with all my heart and all my soul. I always have... I always will... Forever, Aria... forever..."

Aria released a sound between a sob and a chuckle. "That's all I've ever wanted to hear, Edward..."

"I know..." He shook his head sadly. "And all this time... I've been so scared to tell you... we're soulmates, Ari... like the story... and I didn't want you to know because I was afraid you wouldn't want to be with me anymore once you knew you only fell in love with me because you had no other choice..."

Edward heard her break into a fit of laughter and he furrowed his brows together, puzzled. Of everything to expect, Aria laughing hadn't even come up in the slightest. She gazed at him warmly, with a heart-melting smile.

"I know what we are, Edward, I have known for quite a while now," she explained, her smile widening at his bewilderment. "I don't care about that, silly. It doesn't matter if it was or wasn't predestined from the beginning, I wouldn't change anything... because you're wrong. I do have a choice... every day of my life I've chosen to wake up and love you." Aria leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes. He copied her. "What we have isn't a curse, Edward, it's a blessing. God put us in this world purposely for each other... how many people can you say are that lucky?"

Edward smiled. He had to because she was right and he had been blind. They were the luckiest people alive, and he suddenly felt grateful, for being given the gift of falling in love with Aria. And he was going to save her, because there was absolutely no way he could just let her die, especially not now.

* * *

Alphonse stood outside the room, listening to them with a heavy heart. He had never felt so torn. He wanted to be happy for them so much and yet he couldn't - not completely, because he loved Aria and he could still feel her lips and her touch... He would never feel that again. Because now everything made sense, now he understood why Aria was always her brother's and she could never be his.

As he heard them kiss again, he clenched his hands and he forced himself to move. He walked away.

After all, that was all he could do.


End file.
